Nadie Como Tu
by pekelittrell
Summary: Rosalie es una mujer sumamente inteligente pero lo que mas quiere en la vida es ser madre. Emmett es uno de los mejores jugadores de la NFL que no piensa en hijos. que pasara cuando Rosalie lo escoge como el padre de su hijo  todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**esta historia sera sobre Emmett y Rosalie otra pareja que me gusta mucho. la historia no es mia es una adaptacion de un libro con el mismo titulo de Susan Elizabeth Phillips y obvio los personajes son de S. Meyer. **

**ojala les guste **

**les dejo solo un poco de lo que sera la historia**

**pekelittrell**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RESUMEN **

La doctora en física Rosalie Hale quiere desesperadamente tener un bebé. Pero encontrar el padre adecuado no es fácil. Rosalie tiene el coeficiente intelectual de un genio, pero eso ha sido una dura carga mientras crecía y está determinada a que su hijo no tenga que sufrir nada similar. Eso significa que necesita encontrar un padre muy especial para su bebé. Alguien realmente…, bueno…, alguien realmente… estúpido.

Emmett Cullen, el legendario quarterback de los Chicago Stars, parece perfecto. Pero descubre todo el engaño y la obliga a ir a su pueblo con él. Rosalie aprende demasiado tarde que su arrebatador elegido no es precisamente tonto como pensaba y que además está decidido a no abandonar a su hijo.

Una brillante y solitaria mujer que sueña sólo con la maternidad… cautivada por un hombre que no quiere de ninguna manera ser padre… ¿Puede la pasión y la atracción física atraparlos y volverlos totalmente vulnerables a un amor totalmente inesperado?


	2. capitulo 1

**NOTA IMPORTANTE ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION YO NO LA ESCRIBI SOLO LE HICE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER **

**les dejo el pirmer capitulo de la historia ojala les guste. **

CAPITULO 1

—Vamos a aclarar esto —dijo Jessica Stanley—. Quieren ofrecerle a Emmett Cullen una mujer como regalo de cumpleaños.

Los tres defensas que pasaba la tarde de noviembre sentados tras la barra de Zebras, lugar frecuentado por los jugadores de los Chicago Stars en DuPage County, asintieron con la cabeza de inmediato.

El más joven, Junior, llamó por señas a la camarera para otra ronda.

—Va a cumplir treinta y seis, queremos que sea algo especial.

—Joder —dijo Jessica. Todo el mundo que sabía algo sobre fútbol sabía que Emmett Cullen, brillante quarterback de los Stars, era exigente, temperamental y que en general era imposible llevarse bien con él desde que la liga comenzaba. Cullen, popularmente conocido como "Dinamita" por su predilección por hacer pases explosivos, era el quarterback con la mayor puntuación en la AFC y una leyenda.

Jessica cruzó los brazos sobre el chaleco blanco que formaba parte de su uniforme de barman. Ni a ella ni a ninguno de los tres hombres se les ocurrió considerar las dimensiones morales de su conversación, y muchísimo menos si era políticamente correcto. Era, después de todo, la NFL.

—Creen que si le llevan una mujer los va a tratar mejor —dijo ella.

Sam Uley bajó los enfurecidos ojos marrón oscuro a su cerveza y dijo con voz poco clara.

—Es un hijo de puta, nos presiona todo el rato. Nadie soporta estar cerca de él.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Ayer, llamó a Mike Newton _debutante__._ ¡A Newton!

Jessica levantó una ceja, varios tonos más oscura que su cabello rubio rojizo. Mike era un autentico profesional y uno de los mejores defensas de la NFL.

—Por lo que sé, Emmett ya tiene más mujeres de las que quiere.

El más joven inclinó la cabeza.

—Bueno, puede ser, pero ¿lo has visto acostarse con alguna de ellas?

—¿Qué?

—Es cierto —dijo Seth Clearwater, el lateral izquierdo de los Stars—. De eso tenemos la certeza. Sus novias han hablado con algunas de las esposas, y parece que Emmett las mira pero no las toca. Son pura fachada.

—Puede que si esperara hasta que no llevaran las ropas, se _animara_ un poco —dijo Sam Uley.

El joven prefirió no tomar en serio su comentario

—No me refiero a eso, Sam. Sabes que Emmett no sale con ninguna chica que tenga más de veinte años.

Emmett Cullen cumplía años, pero las mujeres de su vida no lo hacían. Nadie lo podía recordar saliendo con ninguna que tuviera más de veintidós.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo Sam—. Emmett no se ha acostado con nadie desde que cortó con Kate, y eso fue en febrero. No es natural.

Kate Denali había sido la bella novia de Emmett hasta que se cansó de esperar un anillo de compromiso que no llegaba y se fue con un guitarrista de un grupo de rock. Desde entonces, Emmett Cullen se había concentrado en ganar partidos de fútbol, salir con una chica nueva cada semana y patear a sus compañeros en el culo.

Jessica Stanley era la seguidora favorita de los Stars, pero aunque no había cumplido los veintitrés, ninguno sugirió que ofreciera su propio cuerpo como regalo de cumpleaños de Emmett Cullen. Era de sobra conocido que él ya la había rechazado al menos una docena de veces. Eso hacía que Emmett fuera el Enemigo Público Número Uno de Jessica, aunque guardaba una colección de camisetas azules y doradas en su armario, una por cada jugador de los Stars con el que se había acostado, y siempre estaba ansiosa por añadir una más.

—Necesitamos a alguien que no le recuerde a Kate —dijo Seth.

—Eso significa que tendrá que tener clase —agregó Sam— y más años. Pensamos que sería bueno para Emmett conocer a alguien con más de veinticinco.

—Alguien elegante. —Embry tomó un sorbo de cerveza—. Una de esas chicas de la clase alta .

Jessica no era conocida por su materia gris, pero incluso ella podía ver el problema.

—No creo que una de esas chicas de la clase alta se vaya a ofrecer voluntaria para ser el regalito de cumpleaños de un hombre. Ni siquiera aunque sea Emmett Cullen.

—Bueno, eso también lo pensamos nosotros, así que vamos a tener que contratar una prostituta.

—Una prostituta de lujo —dijo Sam precipitadamente, ya que todos sabían que Emmett no iba con prostitutas.

Embry miró sombríamente su cerveza.

—El problema es que no hemos podido encontrar una.

Jessica conocía a algunas prostitutas, pero ninguna de ellas tenía lo que llamaría clase. Ni eran sus amigas. A sus amigas les iba la juerga y la bebida y su única meta en la vida era acostarse con tantos jugadores profesionales como podían.

—¿Qué quieren que haga?

—Queremos que uses tus contactos y que encuentres a alguien apropiado —dijo Embry—. Su cumpleaños es en diez días y queremos tener una mujer para ese momento.

—¿Qué gano yo?

Como las camisetas de los tres ya colgaban en su armario, sabían que tenían que ofrecer algo distinto. Seth preguntó con cautela.

—¿Estás interesada en añadir algún número a tu colección?

—Aparte del dieciocho —añadió Sam rápidamente, el dieciocho era el número de Dinamita.

Jessica se lo pensó. Le interesaba más tener la camiseta de Emmett que encontrarle una mujer. Por otra parte, había un número en particular que deseaba realmente.

—La verdad es que sí. Si encuentro el regalito de cumpleaños, entonces el número doce es mío.

Los chicos gimieron.

—Mierda, Jessica, a Jacob Black le sobran las mujeres.

—Eso es cosa suya.

Black era el quarterback suplente de los Stars. Joven, agresivo y con un talento sublime; había sido seleccionado por los Stars para sustituir a Emmett cuando la edad o una lesión lo apartara de los terrenos de juego. Aunque los dos hombres eran educados en público, ambos eran feroces competidores y cada uno de ellos odiaba el talento del otro, lo cual hacía que Jacob Black fuera todavía más deseable para Jessica.

Los hombres se quejaron, pero llegaron al acuerdo de que se asegurarían de que Black haría su parte si ella encontraba a la mujer adecuada para ser el regalo de cumpleaños de Emmett.

Dos nuevos clientes entraron en Zebras, y como Jessica se ocupaba de la barra, se levantó para atenderlos. Mientras se acercaba, mentalmente repasó a todas las mujeres que conocía, tratando de encontrar una que valiera la pena, pero no lo consiguió. Tenía bastantes amigas, pero ninguna tenía clase.

Dos días más tarde, Jessica todavía le daba vueltas al problema mientras entraba en la cocina de sus padres con una buena resaca. Era sábado, cerca de mediodía, sus padres se habían ido de fin de semana y no tenía que trabajar hasta las cinco, lo cual era bueno, porque necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de la última noche de juerga.

Abrió la puerta de la alacena y no vio nada que pudiera ayudarla. _Mierda._ Afuera caía aguanieve y le dolía demasiado la cabeza para conducir, pero si no tenía pronto una dosis de cafeína dentro de su cuerpo no valdría para nada, ni podría disfrutar del partido.

Nada salía bien. Los Stars jugaban en Búfalo esa tarde, así que no tenía la ilusión de esperar que los jugadores entraran en Zebras al finalizar el partido. Y cuándo finalmente los viera, ¿cómo les iba a dar la noticia de que no había podido encontrar el regalo de cumpleaños? Una de las razones por la que los Stars le prestaban tanta atención era que siempre les podía proporcionar mujeres.

Miró por la ventana de la cocina y vio una luz en la casa de la Sabihonda. Era el mote que Jessica le había puesto a la doctora Rosalie Hale, la vecina de sus padres. Era doctora en física no en medicina y la madre de Jessica siempre comentaba lo maravillosa que era, siempre ayudando a los Stanleys con el correo y demás mierdas desde que se habían mudado hacía dos años. Quizá Jessica pudiera pedirle café.

Se maquilló con rapidez y, sin molestarse en ponerse ropa interior, se embutió en unos apretados vaqueros negros, la camiseta de Sam Uley y sus botas Frye. Después de coger uno de los Tupperware de su madre, se dirigió a la casa de al lado.

A pesar de la nevisca, ni siquiera perdió tiempo en ponerse la chaqueta y cuando la doctora Rosalie respondió al timbre, tiritaba.

—Hola.

La doctora Rosalie se mantuvo al otro lado de puerta clavando sus ojos de sabihonda en ella, con unas inmensas gafas con montura de carey.

—Soy Jessica, la hija de los Stanleys. De la casa de al lado.

La doctora Rosalie no hizo ningún movimiento para invitarla a pasar.

—Oye, hace un frío que te mueres aquí afuera. ¿Puedo entrar?

La sabihonda finalmente abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar.

—Lo siento. No te reconocí.

Jessica entró y no le llevó más de dos segundos darse cuenta de por qué la doctora Rosalie no se había apurado a dejarla pasar. Los ojos detrás de las lentes estaban llorosos y su nariz roja. A menos que Jessica fuese más tonta de lo que pensaba, la doctora Rosalie había estado llorando a lágrima viva.

La sabihonda era alta, tal vez uno setenta y cinco, y Jessica tuvo que mirar hacia arriba cuando le tendió el Tupperware rosa.

—¿Puedo pedirte un par de cucharas de café? No queda ninguno en casa, y necesito algo fuerte.

La doctora Rosalie tomó el envase, aunque pareció hacerlo a regañadientes. A Jessica no le parecía que fuera tacaña, así que su reacción probablemente quisiera decir que no estaba de ánimo para tener compañía.

—Sí, lo iré… a buscar. —Se giró y se dirigió a la cocina, esperando obviamente que Jessica se quedara donde estaba, pero Jessica tenía media hora que matar antes de que comenzase el partido y era lo bastante curiosa para seguirla.

Llegaron a una sala de estar que, a primera vista, era aburridamente bonita: paredes blancas, mobiliario confortable, uno se moría de aburrimiento mirando a todos lados.

Jessica entró tranquilamente en la cocina, era de un pálido color lavanda y tenía unas bonitas cortinas de flores. Todo en la cocina era alegre y bonito con excepción de la dueña, que parecía más digna que Dios.

La doctora Rosalie era una de esas mujeres pulcras que vestían traje. Sus pantalones de pinzas a medida de cuadros marrones y negros y su suéter suave, de color avena parecía de cachemir. A pesar de su altura, tenía huesos pequeños, con piernas bien proporcionadas y una cintura delgada. Jessica podría sentir envidia de su figura si no fuera por el hecho de que no tenía tetas, o por lo menos no lo parecía.

Su pelo rubio con mechones más claros en distintos matices y no era teñido. Lucía un simple peinado, Jessica lo hubiera dejado suelto, no retirado de su cara por un pasador de terciopelo marrón.

Se giró ligeramente y Jessica obtuvo una mejor perspectiva de su cara. Las grandes gafas de sabihonda eran una pena, escondían un bonito par de ojos. También tenía una frente y una nariz decentes, ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeñas. Su boca era interesante y tenía buena piel, aunque no parecía cuidarla demasiado. Jessica se habría maquillado bastante más. En resumen, la sabihonda era una mujer guapa, algo intimidante, incluso con esos ojos rojizos.

Llenó el Tupperware y se giró para ofrecérselo a Jessica, que cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo reparó en el arrugado papel de regalo que había sobre la mesa de cocina y el montoncito de regalos que había a su lado.

—¿Qué se celebra?

—En realidad nada. Es mi cumpleaños. —Su voz poseía una ronquera interesante y por primera vez Jessica advirtió los kleenex arrugados.

—Vaya, déjate de bromas. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

Ignorando el Tupperware de la mano extendida de la doctora Rosalie, Jessica se dirigió a la mesa y miró el surtido de regalos: Una insignificante cajita blanca, un cepillo de dientes eléctrico, una pluma y una tarjeta-regalo de Jiffy Lube. Patético. Nada de bragas de encaje ni de camisones eróticos.

—Vaya desastre.

Para su sorpresa, la doctora Rosalie soltó una risita.

—Tienes razón. Mi amiga Vera siempre tiene el regalo perfecto, pero está en Etiopía. —Después, para sorpresa de Jessica, una lágrima se deslizó por debajo de sus gafas y siguió cayendo por su mejilla.

Rosalie se tensó, como si no hubiera ocurrido, pero los regalos eran realmente patéticos y Jessica no podía más que sentirlo por ella.

—Oye, no está tan mal. Por lo menos no tienes que preocuparte de que las tallas estén mal.

—Lo siento. No debería… —Apretó el labio inferior, pero otra lágrima cayó por debajo de sus gafas.

—Está bien. Siéntate y haré café. —Empujó a Rosalie hacia una de las sillas de la cocina y llevó el Tupperware a la encimera donde estaba la cafetera. Le preguntó a la doctora donde estaba el filtro, pero tenía la frente arrugada y no hacía más que respirar profundamente, por lo que Jessica abrió un par de alacenas hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba y se puso a preparar una cafetera.

—¿Cuántos cumples?

—veintiocho.

Jessica se sorprendió. No le habría echado a la doctora más de veinticinco.

—Doble desastre.

—Siento mucho hacer todo este show. —Se pasó el kleenex por la nariz—. Por lo general no soy tan sensible.

Un par de lágrimas no eran la idea que Jessica tenía de "_hacer show_" pero para una chica tan controlada debía ser algo así como tener un ataque de histeria.

—Ya te dije que no importa. ¿Tienes donuts o algo parecido?

—Tengo tarta de fruta en la nevera.

Jessica hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia la mesa. Era pequeña y circular con un vidrio en la parte superior y sillas metálicas parecidas a las que se utilizan en un jardín. Se sentó enfrente de Rosalie.

—¿Quién te hizo los regalos?

Trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero le salió una mueca.

—Mis colegas.

—¿Quieres decir tus compañeros de trabajo?

—Sí. Mis colegas de Newberry y una amiga de los laboratorios Preeze.

Jessica no sabía que eran los laboratorios Preeze, pero Newberry era una de las mejores universidades de los Estados Unidos y todo el mundo presumía de que estuviera allí mismo, en DuPage County.

—Ajá. ¿Enseñas ciencia o algo por el estilo?

—Soy física. Doy clases de doctorado sobre la teoría cuántica de la relatividad. También desarrollo un proyecto de investigación patrocinado por los laboratorios Preeze para descubrir quarks con otros físicos.

—No jodas. Debiste ser un cerebrito en la escuela secundaria.

—No pasé mucho tiempo en la escuela secundaria. Comencé la universidad con catorce años. —Otra lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, pero, sin embargo, seguía sentada en la misma posición.

—¿Catorce? Válgame Dios.

—Cuando tenía veinte años de edad, era ya licenciada en Física. —Algo dentro de ella pareció ceder. Colocó los codos sobre la mesa, cerró las manos en puños y apoyó la frente encima. Le temblaron los hombros, pero no emitió sonido alguno; ver a esa mujer tan digna deshecha era tan patético que Jessica no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella. Pero era demasiado curiosa.

—¿Tienes problemas con tu novio?

Se tranquilizó un poco y meneó la cabeza.

—No tengo novio. Lo tenía. El doctor Royce King. Llevábamos juntos seis años.

Así que la sabihonda no era lesbiana.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

Levantó la cabeza y aunque sus mejillas estaban mojadas, su mandíbula mostraba un gesto de terquedad.

—Se acaba de casar con una becaria de veinte años que se llama Pamela. Cuando me dejó, vino y me dijo: _Lo siento Rosalie, pero ya no me excitas_.

Considerando la personalidad de la doctora Rosalie, Jessica no lo podía culpar exactamente, pero había muchas maneras de decirlo.

—Los hombres son básicamente unos cabrones.

—Eso no es lo peor. —Se agarró las manos—. Lo peor es que llevábamos seis años juntos y ni siquiera lo echo de menos.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo dejaste tú? —El café terminó de hacerse y se levantó para llenar sus tazas.

—No fue culpa de Royce. Lo sé… No es culpa de nadie en realidad. No debería seguir. No sé que es lo que me pasa.

—Tienes veintiocho años y alguien te ha regalado una tarjeta-regalo de Jiffy Lube por tu cumpleaños. Cualquiera estaría así.

Ella se estremeció.

—Ésta es la misma casa en la que crecí, ¿lo sabías?; Después de que mi padre murió, iba a venderla, pero nunca tuve tiempo para hacerlo. —Su voz sonaba distante, como si se hubiera olvidado de que Jessica estaba allí—. Estaba investigando la ultra-relatividad en los choques de iones pesados y no quise distraerme. El trabajo siempre ha sido el centro de mi vida. Hasta que cumplí los treinta, fue suficiente. Pero a partir de ahí, un año siguió a otro…

—Y finalmente te diste cuenta de que la física no llenaba tu cama cada noche, ¿no es cierto?

La miró, casi como si se hubiera olvidado que Jessica estaba allí. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—No es eso. Francamente, creo que el sexo está demasiado valorado. — Incómoda, se miró las manos—. Es más el sentimiento de conexión.

—No conectas cuando haces arder el colchón.

—Sí, bueno, asumiendo que realmente arda. Personalmente… —Inspiró por la nariz y se levantó, metió el kleenex en el bolsillo de sus pantalones donde formaron un bulto—. Cuando hablo de conexión, pienso en algo más duradero que el sexo.

—¿Algo religioso?

—No exactamente, aunque eso es importante para mí. Familia. Niños. Cosas así. —Otra vez echó los hombros hacia atrás y le dirigió a Jessica una brusca sonrisa de despedida—. Ya te he dado bastante la lata. No debería contarte este tipo de cosas. Me temo que me cogiste en un mal momento.

—¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Quieres tener un bebé!

Rosalie rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó bruscamente el kleenex. Le tembló el labio inferior y toda su cara se contrajo mientras se reclinaba en la silla.

—Ayer Royce me dijo que Pamela está embarazada. No est… No estoy celosa. Para ser honesta, no me importa lo suficiente para estar celosa. Realmente no quería casarme con él; No quiero casarme con nadie. Es sólo que… —Su voz se apagó—. Es sólo…

—Es sólo que quieres tener tu propio bebé.

Inclinó lentamente la cabeza y se mordió los labios.

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo tener un bebé. Ahora ya tengo veintiocho años y mis óvulos envejecen cada minuto, pero no parece que pueda hacer nada.

Jessica miró el reloj de la cocina. Quería seguir hablando con ella, pero estaban a punto de comenzar la previa del partido.

—¿Te importa si pongo la tele mientras hablamos?

La doctora Rosalie pareció confundida, como si no supiera lo que era una tele.

—No, supongo que no.

—Genial. —Jessica cogió su taza y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá, puso la taza en la mesa de café, y sacó el mando de debajo de alguna revista científica. Apareció un anuncio de cerveza en la pantalla, así que pulsó el botón de silenciar la voz.

—¿Estás segura que quieres tener un bebé? Estás soltera.

Rosalie se puso las gafas otra vez. Se sentó en una silla con un volante alrededor del asiento. Juntó las piernas, con los pies uno al lado del otro y las rodillas tocándose. Tenía buenos tobillos, advirtió Jessica, delgados y bien formados.

Otra vez tenía la espalda derecha, como si alguien la hubiera atado al respaldo.

—Llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo. No tengo intención de casarme, mi trabajo es demasiado importante para mí, pero quiero tener un niño más que nada en el mundo. Creo que sería buena madre. Supongo que hoy me di cuenta de que no va a pasar y me ha afectado demasiado.

—Tengo un par de amigas que son madres solteras. No es fácil. Bueno, tú tienes un trabajo mejor que el de ellas, así que no debería ser tan difícil para ti.

—La parte económica no es problema. Mi problema es que no veo la manera de conseguirlo.

Jessica clavó los ojos en ella. Para ser una mujer lista, estaba siendo bastante torpe.

—¿Te refieres al chico?

Inclinó la cabeza rígidamente.

—Hay un montón de chicos en esa universidad. Aunque no son gran cosa. Invita a alguno, pon música, ofrécele un par de cervezas y sedúcele.

—Oh, no puede ser nadie que conozca.

—Pues lígate a alguien en un bar o algo por el estilo.

—Nunca podría hacer eso. Tendría que saber su historial médico. —Su voz perdió intensidad—. Además, no sabría ligarme a nadie.

Jessica no se podía imaginar nada más fácil, pero supuso que tenía bastante más experiencia que la doctora.

—¿Y si vas a uno de esos…, ya sabes…, bancos de semen?

—Eso no me vale. La mayoría de los donantes de semen son estudiantes de medicina.

—¿Si?

—No quiero que el padre de mi bebé sea inteligente.

Jessica estaba tan asombrada, que se olvidó de elevar el volumen de la tele, aunque el anuncio de cerveza había acabado y habían comenzado a entrevistar al entrenador de los Stars, Chester "Duque" Raskin.

—¿Quieres que el padre de tu hijo sea estúpido?

Rosalie sonrió.

—Sé que parece extraño, pero es muy difícil para un niño crecer siendo más listo que los demás. Lo coarta, por eso nunca habría podido tener un bebé con alguien brillante como Royce o con un donante de un banco de semen. Tengo que tener en cuenta mis genes y encontrar algún hombre que los compense. Pero todos los hombres que conozco son genios.

La doctora era muy rara, decidió Jessica.

—¿Y crees que como tú eres muy lista, todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar a alguien estúpido?

—Eso mismo. No quiero ni imaginarme que mi hijo tenga que pasar lo que yo pasé mientras crecía. Incluso ahora…, pero bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver. La cuestión es, quiero un bebé, pero no sé como hacerlo…

Una nueva cara en la pantalla captó la atención de Jessica.

—Huy perdona, espera un momento; Tengo que oír esto. —Cogió el mando a distancia y apretó el botón del volumen.

James, un periodista deportivo, estaba haciéndole una entrevista a Emmett Cullen. Jessica sabía que Emmett odiaba a James. El reportero tenía fama de hacer las preguntas más estúpidas del mundo y Emmett no tenía paciencia con los tontos.

La entrevista había sido grabada en el aparcamiento de los Stars, en las afueras de Naperville, el pueblo más grande de DuPage County. James hablaba a la cámara, con la cara seria, como si estuviera cubriendo una guerra o algo por el estilo.

—Tengo a Emmett Cullen, el quarterback de los Stars.

La cámara enfocó a Emmett, y la piel de Jessica se puso húmeda y pegajosa producto de una combinación de lujuria y resentimiento. Joder, estaba buenísimo a pesar de su edad.

Estaba parado delante de la James con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra tan apretada que mostraba uno de los mejores torax del equipo. Algunos chicos estaban tan musculosos que parecía que fueran a estallar, pero Emmett era perfecto. Tenía el cuello grande y musculoso, pero no era un tronco como el de algunos jugadores. Su pelo oscuro lo llevaba despeinado como si no se dignara a perder el tiempo peinándolo. Emmett era así. No tenía paciencia con cosas que para él no tenían importancia.

Medía alrededor de uno noventa, era más alto que la mayoría de los quarterbacks. También era rápido, listo y tenía la habilidad telepática para leer las defensas que sólo los mejores jugadores compartían. Su leyenda era casi tan grande como la del genial Joe Montana y a Jessica, la idea de que nunca colgaría la camiseta numero dieciocho en su armario era algo que nunca le podría perdonar.

—Emmett, tu equipo no consiguió puntuar contra los Patriots la semana pasada. ¿Qué harás contra los Bills para que no pase de nuevo?

Incluso para James, era una pregunta estúpida y Jessica esperó a ver que le contestaría Emmett.

Se rascó la cabeza como si la pregunta fuera tan complicada que tuviera que pensarla. Emmett no tenía nada de paciencia con la gente que no respetaba y tenía el hábito de parecer profundamente paleto en situaciones así.

Apoyó un pie en el apoyo de la Harley y pareció pensativo.

—Bueno, James, supongo que tendremos que retener la pelota. Claro, como no juegas los partidos no lo sabes, pero cada vez que el otro equipo nos quita la pelota, quiere decir que no la tenemos. Y 'sta no es manera de puntuar.

Jessica se rió entre dientes. Tenía que descubrirse ante Dinamita. Se la había jugado al viejo James en sus propios términos.

James no apreció parecer un tonto.

—He oído que el entrenador Raskin está muy contento con Jacob Black. Cumples años dentro de poco, lo que te hace bastante mayor para jugar al fútbol. ¿No te preocupa que Jacob te sustituya?

Durante una fracción de segundo, la cara de Emmett se puso rígida, luego puso cara de póquer.

—La verdad, James, ese niño aún no 'stá listo para que lo entierren.

—Si encontrase a alguien así —murmuró Rosalie— sería perfecto.

Jessica la miró de reojo y la vio estudiando la televisión.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

La doctora Rosalie señaló la pantalla.

—Ese chico. El jugador de fútbol. Es sano, atractivo y no muy brillante. Exactamente lo que necesito.

—¿Estás hablando de Dinamita?

—¿Se llama así? No sé nada de fútbol.

—Ese es Emmett Cullen. Es el quarterback de los Chicago Stars.

—Ah, ya. He visto su foto en algún sitio. ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar un hombre así? Alguien duro de mollera.

—¿Duro de mollera?

—No muy inteligente. Lento.

—¿Lento? ¿Emmett? —Jessica abrió la boca para decirle a Rosalie que Emmett era el más capaz, tramposo e inteligente (por no mencionar malo) de los jodidos quarterbacks de la temida NFL, cuando una vertiginosa idea la golpeó en medio de la cabeza, una idea tan colosal que no se podía creer que hubiera salido de su cerebro.

Se hundió en los cojines del sofá. _Mierda._ Buscó el mando y silenció la tele.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Escogerías a alguien como Emmett Cullen para ser el padre de tu bebé?

—Por supuesto tendría que ver su historial médico. Un hombre simple como él sería perfecto: Fuerte, resistente y con un coeficiente intelectual bajo. Que esté bueno es un valor adicional.

La mente de Jessica corrió en tres direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo.

—Y si… —Tragó e intentó no distraerse con la imagen de Jacob Black desnudo delante de sus ojos—. ¿Y si lo puedo arreglar?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué pasa si te puedo meter en la cama con Emmett Cullen?

—¿Estás de broma?

Jessica tragó otra vez y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Me temo que no te entiendo.

Lentamente, Jessica le contó la historia, omitiendo una parte aquí y allí, como que Dinamita era una pesadilla para el resto del equipo, aunque fue bastante honesta en otras. Le explicó sobre el regalo de cumpleaños y el tipo de mujer que necesitaban. Luego añadió que con algo de maquillaje, creía que Rosalie encajaría totalmente en el papel.

Rosalie se puso tan pálida como si fuera la niña que salía en la peli en la que Robert Pattinson hacía de vampiro.

—¿Quieres decir que debería hacerme pasar por prostituta?

—Una con mucha clase porque Emmett no se acuesta con prostitutas.

Se levantó de la silla y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Jessica casi podría ver su cerebro de sabihonda trabajando como si fuera una calculadora, sumando esto y aquello, dándole a unos y otros botones; apareció la esperanza en sus ojos y luego se dejó caer contra la chimenea.

—Los historiales médicos… —suspiró profundamente—. Por un momento pensé que realmente podía ser posible, pero tendría que echarle un vistazo a su historial médico. ¿Los jugadores de fútbol usan esteroides? ¿Y que pasa con las enfermedades de transmisión sexual o el Sida?

—Emmett no toca las drogas y nunca se ha acostado con demasiadas mujeres como otros jugadores. Cortó con su última novia el pasado invierno y no parece haber estado con nadie desde entonces.

—Todavía tendría que ver su historial.

Jessica creía que entre Seth y Sam podrían convencer a alguna secretaria para que les diera lo que necesitaban.

—Tendré una copia de su historial el martes, el miércoles a más tardar.

—No sé qué decir.

—Su cumpleaños es dentro de diez días —señaló Jessica—. Supongo que tienes tiempo de armarte de valor para hacerlo.

**si les gusto no olviden dejar un RR**

**saluditos**

**pekelittrell**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Pues sin mas les dejo mas capitulo, alguien me comento que ya estaba esta historia adaptada pero la busque y no encontre ninguna igual asi que la seguire y pues ademas ha tenido algo de aceptacion **

¿Qué estaba haciendo? El estómago de Rosalie Hale estaba cada vez peor mientras se abría paso en el baño de Zebras, donde Jessica Stanley la había llevado para encontrarse con un jugador de fútbol que la conduciría hasta la casa de Emmett Cullen esa misma noche. Ignorando a las mujeres que charlaban en los lavabos, se dirigió al inodoro más próximo, echó el pestillo y presionó la mejilla contra el metal frío.

¿Hacía sólo diez días que Jessica se había presentado en su puerta y puesto su vida del revés? ¿Qué locura la había poseído para estar de acuerdo con esto? Después de años de criterio racional, se había dejado convencer para hacer algo tan temerario. Ahora que se había acabado el tiempo, se percató que había cometido un error de estudiante de secundaria y se había olvidado la segunda ley de termodinámica: El orden tiende inevitablemente al desorden.

Tal vez todo aquello fuera una regresión. Cuando era niña, siempre estaba metiéndose en líos. Su madre había muerto varios meses después de su nacimiento y se había criado sola con un padre abstraído que parecía que sólo le prestaba atención cuando se portaba mal. Su actitud, combinada con el hecho de que se aburría en la escuela, había ocasionado una serie de travesuras que habían culminado con la casa del director de la escuela primaria pintada de rosa por un contratista local.

El recuerdo aún la satisfacía. El hombre era un sádico con los niños y se lo había merecido. Afortunadamente, el incidente había obligado a las autoridades de la escuela abrir los ojos y fue cuando comenzaron a hacer que avanzara cursos y no le quedó tiempo para hacer más trastadas. A partir de ahí se había encerrado progresivamente en sus estudios al ser apartada de los grupos de su edad y estudiar con chicos que la consideraban un fenómeno; aún a veces pensaba que le gustaba más la niña rebelde que había sido, que la mujer introvertida y estudiosa en que se había convertido, aunque simplemente lo consideraba como un precio más que había tenido que pagar por cometer el pecado de haber nacido diferente.

Ahora le parecía que la niña rebelde había resucitado. O tal vez era simplemente el destino. Aunque nunca había creído en señales místicas, descubrir que el cumpleaños de Emmett Cullen caía exactamente en el momento en que más fértil era, había sido demasiada casualidad para que lo ignorara. Antes de perder el valor, había llamado a Jessica Stanley para decirle que seguía adelante con todo eso.

A esa misma hora, al día siguiente, podía estar embarazada. Una lejana posibilidad, cierto, pero su ciclo menstrual siempre había sido tan ordenado como el resto de su vida, además lo quería con todas sus fuerzas. Algunas personas podían pensar que estaba siendo egoísta, pero su anhelo por un bebé no lo sentía como algo egoísta. Lo sentía como algo correcto. La gente veía a Rosalie como una persona respetable y contenida. Admiraban su inteligencia, pero parecía que nadie quería esa parte suya que más necesitaba compartir, su capacidad de amar. Su padre no la había querido, ni Royce.

Últimamente se había imaginado sentada delante de su escritorio en su despacho con la pantalla del ordenador llena de datos de intrincados cálculos que algún día podrían llevar a desentrañar los misterios del universo. Y de repente un ruido rompía su concentración, el sonido de un niño entrando en su estudio.

Levantaría la cabeza. Ahuecaría la mano sobre su suave mejilla.

—Mamá, ¿podemos volar hoy mi cometa?

Ante eso, se reiría y apagaría el ordenador, abandonando la búsqueda de los misterios del universo para explorar los cielos de una manera más importante.

El ruido del inodoro del retrete de al lado la sacó de su ensueño. Antes de que pudiera volar cometas, tendría que superar aquella noche. Lo que quería decir que tenía que seducir a un desconocido, un hombre que sabría mucho más de la seducción que alguien que sólo había tenido un amante.

En su mente vio el cuerpo pálido y delgado de Royce, desnudo excepto por los calcetines negros que llevaba siempre por tener mal la circulación. A menos que tuviese el período o él tuviera una de sus migrañas, habían hecho el amor casi cada noche de sábado, pero terminaba rápidamente y no era demasiado excitante. Ahora le daba vergüenza haber mantenido tanto tiempo una relación tan poco satisfactoria y supo que la soledad la había llevado a eso.

La compañía masculina siempre había sido un problema para ella. Cuando estaba en el colegio, sus compañeros de clase eran demasiado mayores para ella, un problema que se había mantenido incluso después de graduarse. No es que fuera poco atractiva y muchos de sus colegas la habían invitado a salir, pero tenía veinte años cuando se graduó y se había sentido vagamente rechazada. Los hombres que en ese momento la atraían, los de su propia edad, estaban comenzando la universidad o eligiendo especialidad y salir con ellos violaba su sentido de la ética. Como consecuencia, había ganado reputación de introvertida y poco a poco la habían dejado de invitar.

Aquello finalmente había cambiado cuando comenzó el proyecto Preeze. Ella investigaba quarks, lo que ansiaba hacer cada físico, buscaba la grandiosa Teoría de la Unificación, la ecuación que fuera la respuesta, como había sido la famosa ecuación de Einstein E=mc2, para encajar todas las partes del universo. Uno de los científicos que había conocido en un cursillo práctico de la universidad de Chicago había sido Royce.

Al principio creyó haber encontrado el novio perfecto. Pero, aunque podían hablar de la teoría de Einstein, había sido soberanamente aburrido, nunca se reían y nunca habían intercambiado el tipo de confidencias que siempre había imaginado que deberían compartir los amantes. Gradualmente, aceptó que su relación física no era más que algo conveniente para los dos.

Su relación con Royce era la única preparación que tenía para seducir al Sr. Cullen. Sabía que los hombres no la consideraban sexy y sólo podía esperar que él fuera uno de esos hombres horribles a los que no importaba con quién se acostaba mientras quedara satisfecho. Temía que él reconociera que ella no era lo que decía, pero por lo menos lo habría intentado, al menos habría aprovechado la oportunidad. No tenía otra alternativa. Nunca recurriría a un banco de semen, no se arriesgaría a que su niño fuera un genio que creciera como ella lo había hecho, un engendro de la naturaleza totalmente desconectado de lo que lo rodeaba.

La cháchara de las mujeres dejó de oírse en el lavabo. Sabía que no podría esconderse para siempre y odiaba parecer cobarde, así que finalmente abrió la puerta. Mientras se deslizaba del inodoro, vio su reflejo en los espejos de la pared y por un momento, creyó que era otra persona.

Jessica había insistido en que ella le arreglaría el pelo, de manera que ahora caía como con descuido alrededor de su cara. Rosalie encontraba ese estilo un poco desaliñado, con lo que esperaba que Jessica estuviera en lo cierto al decir que era lo que un hombre encontraría sexy. También había permitido que Jessica la maquillara y la chica la había dejado un poco recargada para su gusto, sin embargo Rosalie no había protestado. El lápiz de labios rosa y el rimel claro que ella usaba no eran apropiados para una prostituta, ni siquiera para una de lujo.

Su mirada finalmente descendió por el vestido que Jessica y ella habían comprado juntas. En los últimos diez días, Rosalie había llegado a conocer a Jessica Stanley mejor de lo que deseaba. La joven era superficial y egocéntrica, solo le interesaba la ropa, acostarse con jugadores de fútbol y emborracharse. Pero además era astuta como una zorra, y por razones que Rosalie todavía no entendía, estaba determinada a que ese sórdido encuentro se realizara contra viento y marea.

Rosalie había pasado del cuero negro a favor de un conjunto de seda, que constaba de una minifalda que moldeaba su cuerpo de una manera que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una chaqueta que se sujetaba con un solo botón y tenía un escote hasta casi la cintura, de tal manera que disimulaba el perfil poco impresionante del busto de Rosalie. Llevaba un liguero blanco de encaje sujetando unas medias claras; el atuendo se completaba con unos tacones de aguja. Cuando Rosalie mencionó las bragas, Jessica se rió.

—Las prostitutas no las llevan. Además, te supondría un estorbo.

El estómago de Rosalie volvió a protestar y la oleada de pánico que había reprimido aumentó hasta sofocarla. ¿En qué había pensado? Toda esa idea era una locura. Era una ilusa al creer que podría llevar a cabo aquel plan tan arriesgado. Una cosa era idearlo y otra muy distinta llevarlo a cabo.

Jessica irrumpió en el cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Paul ya llegó para recogerte.

El estómago de Rosalie se revolvió aún más.

—No voy, he cambiado de idea.

—Ni de broma. No te vas a echar atrás ahora. Joder, sabía que iba a pasar. Espera un momento, no te muevas.

Jessica salió rápidamente por la puerta antes de que Rosalie pudiera protestar. Tenía frío y calor al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo había llegado a tal desorden? Era una profesional respetable, una autoridad en su campo. Esto era una locura.

Salió rápidamente hacia la puerta sólo para casi golpearse con ella en la cara cuando Jessica la abrió con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

—Toma esto. te relajará.

—No sé…

—Confía en mí. Te dará valor.

—No creo que sea buena idea ir alcoholizada.

—Vale, vale. ¿Quieres tener un bebé o no?

El dolor la atravesó.

—Sabes que si.

—¡Entonces trágate la jodidas cerveza!

Rosalie tomó, la cerveza como si fuera agua. Luego se estremeció porque odiaba la cerveza. Protestó otra vez cuando Jessica la empujó fuera del cuarto de baño y el aire fresco se metió bajo su falda recordándole que no llevaba bragas.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Mira, no es para tanto. Los chicos están emborrachando a Emmett. Se largarán tan pronto llegues, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener la boca cerrada y montarte de un salto sobre él. Terminará antes de que te des cuenta.

—No va a ser tan fácil.

—Te aseguro que sí.

Rosalie advirtió que algunos hombres la miraban. Por un momento pensó que había algo mal, como que arrastraba un trozo de papel higiénico o algo por el estilo; luego se percató de que no la miraban críticamente, sino sexualmente y el pánico aumentó.

Jessica la llevó hasta la barra

—Aquí está, Paul. Que no se diga que Jessica Stanley falla en una cosa así.

El monstruo pasó su mirada sobre Rosalie y sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien hecho, Jessica. Realmente tiene clase. ¿Oye, cómo te llamas, cariño?

Rosalie estaba tan aturdida que no podía pensar. ¿Por qué no había previsto eso? Sus ojos cayeron sobre un anuncio de neón que podía leer sin las gafas.

—Bud.

—¿Te llamas Bud?

—Sí. —Tosió, atragantándose. Su vida adulta había estado dedicada a la búsqueda de la verdad y no mentía con facilidad—. Rose. Rose Bud.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Suena como a una jodida stripper —dijo Paul.

Rosalie lo miró con nerviosismo.

—Es un apellido de familia. Había Buds que llegaron en el _Mayflower._

—Vale.

Intentó parecer más convincente, pero estaba tan ansiosa que apenas podía pensar.

—Los Buds estuvieron en todas las guerras. En Lexington, Gettysburg, la batalla de Bulge. Una de mis antepasadas Bud ayudó en la construcción del ferrocarril.

—Déjate de tonterias. Mi tío trabajaba en la línea de Santa Fe. —Inclinó la cabeza y la miró con suspicacia—.De todas maneras, ¿que edad tienes?

—Veintiséis —respondió Jessica.

Rosalie le echó una mirada de alarma.

—Parece mayor —dijo Paul.

—No lo es.

—No te lo discuto, Jessica. Desde luego no se parece a Kate. Quizá sea justo lo que necesita Dinamita. Sólo espero que no lo desanime el que sea tan vieja.

¡_Vieja_! ¿Qué retorcido sistema de valores tenía ese hombre que consideraba que una mujer rondando la treintena, era una vieja? Si supiera que tenía veintiocho, la trataría como si fuera una anciana.

Paul se abrochó la chamarra.

—Vamos Rose, salgamos. Sígueme en tu coche.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se paró tan repentinamente que casi chocó con él.

—Joder, casi me olvido. Sam dijo que tenías que ponerte esto.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo. Ella se tensó cuando vio lo que sacaba.

—Oh, No. No pienso…

—Venga nena, es parte del trabajo.

Él rodeó su cuello con un lazo rosa. Ella elevó la mano hasta su garganta y su estómago protestó cuando rozó el listón de raso.

—Esto es demasiado.

—Es una lástima. —Le hizo una lazada—. Eres un regalo, Rose Bud. Nuestro regalo de cumpleaños

Tyler Crowley, Sam Uley y Seth Clearwater, que formaban parte de la línea ofensiva de los Stars, miraron como Emmett Cullen tiraba al último hoyo. Habían trazado un circuito sobre la moqueta de la espaciosa sala de estar de Emmett; Sam y él se jugaban cien dólares en ese hoyo. Dinamita llevaba ganados cuatrocientos.

—¿Tienes bastante? —Le preguntó Seth a Sam cuando Emmett golpeó ligeramente hacia el Donuts gigante que hacía de quinto hoyo—. ¿La señora Brady o la señora Partsidge?

—Eso es fácil. —Seth también era aficionado a _Nick at Night—._ Me quedo con la señora Brady.

—Bueno, yo también. Era caliente.

Le tocó tirar a Sam y cuando Emmett se giró, el línea ofensiva le alcanzó su vaso.

—Alguien me dijo que Greg y ella se lo montaban en la vida real. —El tiro de Sam al hoyo se desvió a la derecha.

—No jodas. ¿Tú que dices, Emmett?

Emmett tomó un sorbo de la taza y miró como Sam fallaba su segundo tiro al hoyo.

—No tengo ni idea de qué demonios hablan.

—De la señora Brady de la "_Tribu de los Brady_" —explicó Melvin— y la señora Partridge de _"Mamá y sus increíbles hijos"._ Si pudieses coge… —se paró justo a tiempo—. Si pudieras echarle un polvo a una de ellas, ¿cual sería?

Los chicos tenían una apuesta sobre quien diría antes su obscenidad favorita, la que comenzaba con "c". Emmett no participaba porque se negaba a coartar su lengua, aunque todos los demás sabían que probablemente ganaría. Aunque Emmett podía maldecir en el campo durante un partido, en cuanto se quitaba el uniforme, parecía perder todo interés.

—Supongo que tendría que pensarlo. —Emmett vació su vaso y retomó el palo de golf después de que Sam finalmente golpease su tercer tiro. Le echó un vistazo al siguiente hoyo, una curva cerrada hacia un cubo KFC. Él no jugaba a nada, ni siquiera al golf en la sala de estar, sin intención de ganar. Su ansia por ganar lo había llevado de Salvation, Carolina Del Norte, a la Universidad de Michigan, donde había conducido a los Lobos a ganar dos Campeonatos universitarios consecutivos antes de comenzar a jugar en la FNL, donde se había convertido en uno de los mejores quarterbacks.

Seth terminó su cerveza.

—Una para ti. ¿Le echarías un polvo a _La Bella y la Bestia_ o a _Pocahontas__?_

—A _Pocahontas —_contestó Tyler.

—Con toda seguridad —Estuvo de acuerdo Sam.

—¿Sabes con quién me gustaría cog… digo a quien le echaría un polvo? —dijo Seth—. A Brenda Starr. Joder, si que es caliente.

Emmett no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa. Dios mío, como quería a esos imbéciles. Semana tras semana se jugaban el culo en el campo por protegerle. Los había tratado con mucha dureza últimamente y sabía que no les gustaba, pero los Stars tenían la posibilidad de llegar a jugar la SuperBowl y él quería ganarla.

Había sido el peor año de su vida. Su hermano Jasper había perdido a su esposa y a su único hijo Jamie, dos personas que había amado profundamente, en un accidente de coche. Desde entonces, no hacía nada con real interés excepto jugar al fútbol.

Elevó su siguiente tiro esquivando la mesa de la tele, combinando su buen toque de golf con su habilidad al billar y dejando la bola a unos centímetros del cubo KFC.

—Oye, no es justo —protestó Sam—. Dijiste que no se podía elevar los tiros.

—No dije eso.

Tyler comprobó su reloj y rellenó el vaso de Emmett con una botella de whisky que parecía muy vieja y muy cara. A diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo, Emmett rara vez se emborrachaba, pero era su cumpleaños, estaba deprimido y hoy iba a hacer una excepción. Desafortunadamente, tenía un estómago a prueba de bombas y no era demasiado fácil.

Sonrió al recordar su último cumpleaños. Kate, su antigua novia, había planeado una gran fiesta sorpresa, pero no era demasiado buena con los detalles y había aparecido él antes que cualquiera de los invitados. Pensó que quizá debería echarla más de menos, pero lo que había sentido cuando lo dejó por un guitarrista de veintitrés años que le había ofrecido el ansiado anillo de bodas, fue vergüenza. Bueno, esperaba que fuera feliz. Era una chica simpática, aunque lo irritaba como mil demonios.

Por naturaleza, él gritaba. Que lo hiciera no significaba nada; era simplemente su manera de comunicarse. Pero cada vez que le había gritado a Kate, ella había estallado en lágrimas en lugar de hacerle frente. Lo hacía sentirse un matón, lo cual quería decir que nunca se había podido relajar por completo y debía andar de puntillas a su alrededor.

Ese era el problema que había tenido siempre con las chicas que salía. Se inclinaba por chicas agradables, que se preocupaban por la gente y no sólo por sí mismas. Desafortunadamente, las chicas de ese tipo eran bastante delicadas y habían permitido que directamente las avasallara.

Las mujeres que eran más agresivas, las que se enfrentaban a él, habían resultado ser codiciosas. No era que culpase a una mujer por mirar por sí misma, siempre y cuando lo reconociese.

Phoebe Calebow, la dueña de los Stars y candidata a _Mujer del año_ cuando no era como una patada en el culo, le decía que no tendría esos problemas con las mujeres si dejara de salir con jovencitas, pero ella no lo entendía. El fútbol era un deporte de jóvenes. _¡Él _era joven, maldita sea! Podía elegir y escogía a la mujer que quería, ¿por qué debería elegir a una desesperada de treinta años que comenzaba a mustiarse, cuando podía tener a una jovencita que todavía estaba floreciendo? Se negaba a pensar en sí mismo como en alguien que no fuera joven, especialmente ahora que tenía a Jacob Black pisándole los talones. Emmett juraba que se quemaría en el infierno antes de permitir que ese arrogante hijo de puta hiciera su trabajo.

Terminó el whisky y comenzó a sentir un zumbido en la cabeza que le comunicaba que finalmente había llegado a donde quería estar, a un lugar donde se olvidaría de las muertes de dos personas que amaba, donde se olvidaría de Jacob Black y de que comenzaba a ser mayor y de que desde que tenía esa inclinación por salir con jovencitas no sentía en la cama los fuegos artificiales que debería. En ese momento advirtió que Seth miraba por tercera vez su reloj en quince minutos.

—¿Vas a algún sitio, Seth?

—¿Qué? Ah, no. —Intercambió una mirada con Tyler—. Nooo, sólo tenía curiosidad por saber que hora era.

—Tres minutos más tarde que la última vez que miraste. —Emmett cogió el palo de golpes cortos y se dirigió al comedor, que tenía el suelo de algún tipo de mármol y una cara lámpara de araña en el techo, pero ningún mueble. ¿Para qué los quería? Le gustaban los espacios amplios y limpios y estaba seguro de que no iba a dar ningún banquete. Cuando quería dar una fiesta, alquilaba un avión y llevaba a sus amigos a Scottsdale.

Además, no creía en acumular un montón de cosas innecesarias por vivir en un lugar, era un alma inquieta y cuanto menos tuviera, más fácil era mudarse. Era un jugador genial porque no había desordenes en su vida. Ni casa fija, ni mujer fija, nada que le hiciera sentirse viejo y levantarse cansado. Nada que pudiera hacerle perder la cordura.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Sam enderezó la cabeza rápidamente.

—Deben ser las pizzas que encargué.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta.

Emmett los miró con diversión. Durante toda la noche, había notado que tramaban algo. Suponía que estaba a punto de saber qué.

Rosalie se paró ante la espaciosa entrada del apartamento de lujo de Emmett Cullen. Con el lazo rosa de seda atado alrededor de su cuello, estaba envuelta como si fuera un regalo muy especial.

Su corazón latía tan rápidamente que estaba asombrada que el hombre no pudiera ver su piel moviéndose bajo el vertiginoso escote de su traje. Veía un poco borroso y no se sentía ella misma de ninguna manera.

Paul, tomó su abrigo y murmuró breves presentaciones a tres hombres que sólo podían ser jugadores de fútbol. El llamado Seth era blanco con una frente prematuramente amplia y el cuello más grueso que había visto en un ser humano. Tyler era negro y sus gafas de montura metálica lo hacían parecer un estudioso, en contraposición con el resto de los enormes miembros del grupo. Sam tenía la piel morena sobre la que destacaban unos enormes ojos que harían caer rendidas a las mujeres.

Paul terminó de hablar y señaló con el pulgar en su dirección.

—Jessica es la mejor, ¿no es cierto? les dije que lo conseguiría.

La evaluaron y Sam inclinó la cabeza.

—Realmente tiene clase. ¿Pero cuántos años tiene?

—Veinticinco —respondió Paul, quitando un año más a su mítica edad.

—Bonitas piernas —dijo Seth rodeándola—. Estupendo trasero también. —Curvó la mano sobre su glúteo derecho y apretó.

Ella se giró con rapidez y le dio una dura patada en la espinilla.

—¡Eh!

Demasiado tarde, se percató de que había cometido un grave error. Una mujer que estuviera metida en ese lujurioso mundo no reaccionaría tan violentamente ante esa caricia. Se recobró rápidamente y lo miró con toda la arrogancia de una prostituta de lujo.

—A mi no se me prueba gratis. Si tienes interés en la mercancía, pide una cita.

Lejos de estar ofendido, comenzaron a reírse y Sam inclinó la cabeza con aprobación.

—Eres justo lo que necesita el viejo Dinamita.

—Estará bien sonriente por la mañana —rió Tyler entre dientes.

—Venga chicos. ¡Es el momento de la fiesta!

Paul la empujó hacia adelante y mientras ella patinaba ligeramente sobre el mármol del suelo con los tacones ridículamente altos, ellos comenzaron a cantar

—Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz…

Con la boca seca y muerta de miedo, llegó al final del vestíbulo. Cuando dio otro paso, sus tacones se hundieron en una moqueta blanca. Girándose, divisó a Emmett Cullen y se quedó helada. Se dio cuenta con claridad de un hecho indiscutible. La tele había mentido.

Él estaba de pie, destacando contra el ventanal que tenía a su espalda en la fría noche de noviembre. En la televisión había visto a un paleto con buen cuerpo y mala gramática, pero el hombre que clavaba los ojos en ella desde el otro extremo de la habitación no tenía nada de paleto. Había escogido a un guerrero.

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la estudió. Su mirada era fría y sombría y la aterrorizó de pies a cabeza.

Los ojos cafés eran tan claros. Unos ojos que no sabían que era la misericordia.

Su encrespado pelo oscuro, tenía una tendencia a ensortijarse que no había podido ser domada por un buen corte. Un hombre dominante que no respondía ante nadie.

Duro músculo y pura fuerza. Verdaderamente salvaje.

Pómulos brutales y mandíbula cruel. No tenía nada blando. Ni un atisbo de ternura. Este hombre era un conquistador, diseñado por la naturaleza para luchar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Supo sin ninguna duda que sería despiadado con cualquiera que pensara que era su enemigo. Pero ella no era su enemiga, se recordó a sí misma. Y nunca sabría lo que había pensado de él. Además, los guerreros no se preocupaban por cosas como la descendencia ilegítima. Los bebés eran una consecuencia natural de la violación y el pillaje y no merecían ni un segundo pensamiento.

Unas manos, acompañadas de áspera risa masculina, la empujaron hacia el hombre que había elegido para ser el padre de su hijo.

—Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, Emmett.

—De nuestra parte.

—Feliz cumpleaños, compañero. Te mereces lo mejor.

Con un empujón final la lanzaron contra él. Se topó con un pecho musculoso. Un brazo firme la rodeó antes de que pudiera caerse y percibió un débil olor a whisky. Trató de apartarse, pero él aún no había decidido soltarla, con lo que le resultó imposible.

La repentina impotencia fue terrible. Era casi una cuarta más alto que ella y no había ni un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo delgado y atlético. Tuvo que esforzarse para no luchar por librarse porque sabía que la aplastaría si sentía su debilidad.

Una imagen pasó como un relámpago por su mente, la de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el de él e inmediatamente la rechazó con fuerza. Si pensaba en esa parte, comenzaría a rezar.

Su mano subió por su brazo.

—Bueno, chicos, creo que jamás he tenido un regalo de cumpleaños de 'ste tipo. Guardan más cartas en la manga que un mago.

El sonido de esa profunda voz arrastrada, hizo que inmediatamente lo situara donde debía. Podía tener el cuerpo de un guerrero, pero era sólo un jugador de fútbol y uno no demasiado inteligente, si íbamos a eso. Conocer su superior capacidad intelectual le dio la suficiente confianza para indagar en esos pálidos ojos mientras él lentamente soltaba su presa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. Cullen. —Había pretendido que su voz sonara cálida, pero le salió el tono de profesora, como si saludara a un estudiante que había llegado tarde a clase.

—Se llama Emmett —dijo Paul—. Emmett, ella es Rose. Rose Bud.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Me habéis traído una stripper?

—Eso es exactamente lo que pensé yo, pero no lo es. Es prostituta.

Puso una expresión de asco aunque luego desapareció.

—Bueno, chicos, os lo agradezco, es un detalle que hayáis pensado en mi. Pero voy a pasar.

—No puedes hacer eso, Emmett —protestó Paul—. Todos sabemos lo que opinas de las prostitutas, pero Rose, aquí presente, no es una ordinaria puta callejera. Caramba, no. Es una puta con mucha _clase__._ Su familia llegó en el _Mayflower _o algo por el estilo. Díselo Rose.

Ella estaba tan ocupada intentando digerir que ella, la doctora Rosalie Hale, una respetada física con sólo un amante en su haber, estaba siendo tratada como una puta que le llevó un momento pensar una respuesta arrogante.

—Un Bud acompañó a Miles Standish.

Seth miró a Tyler.

—Lo conozco. ¿No jugó con los Bears en los años ochenta?

Tyler se rió.

—Carajo, Seth, ¿estuviste, aunque sólo fuera una hora en un aula, cuando pasaste por la universidad?

—Jugaba al fútbol. No tuve tiempo para esas mierdas. Además, no hablamos de eso ahora. ¡Hablamos de que es el cumpleaños de Dinamita, le hemos traído el regalo más alucinante que el dinero puede comprar y quiere pasar de él!

—Porque es demasiado vieja —exclamó Sam—. Os dije que deberíamos haber apostado por alguien más joven, pero todos decíais que no le debería recordar a Kate. Sólo tiene veinticuatro años, Emmett. Palabra.

Así como así, acababa de perder otro año.

—Puede que no lo apruebes. —Seth dio un paso adelante, con una mirada beligerante en los ojos—. Pero es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Tienes que co… echarle un polvo.

Su piel ardió y para que no se dieran cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando, se giró y fingió estudiar la sala de estar. La mullida moqueta blanca, el sofá gris, el moderno equipo de música y la televisión de pantalla panorámica eran caros pero poco interesantes. Advirtió que había varias cosas sobre la mesa: un vaso de plástico, un cubo KFC, una caja vacía de cereales.

Él soltó el palo de golf que tenía en la otra mano.

—Esto es lo que haremos, chicos. La gente cambia los regalos todo el tiempo. ¿Quién la quiere a cambio de una buena cena?

¡No podía hacer eso! Nunca encontraría a nadie más perfecto para ser el padre de su hijo.

—¡Mierda, Dinamita, costó mucho más que una buena cena!

Ella se preguntó cuánto. Paul le había dado el dinero, pero lo había metido en el bolso sin mirar, luego lo había deslizado bajo el asiento delantero de su coche. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente, sería donar cada dólar para el fondo de becas de la universidad.

Él llenó su vaso de whisky.

—chicos, de verdad que aprecio el gesto, pero supongo que no 'stoy de humor para 'star con una puta esta noche.

La cólera la invadió como una colisión de moléculas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablar así delante de ella! Sus emociones algunas veces la traicionaban, pero su mente rara vez lo hacía y ahora le gritaba que hiciera algo. No podía dejar que lo estropeara. Él era perfecto y tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle cambiar de idea. Sí, la aterraba físicamente y no creía que fuera un amante manso, pero unos cuantos minutos de brusquedad no la matarían y además ¿no lo había seleccionado porque era opuesto a ella en todos los aspectos?

—Venga, Dinamita —dijo Sam—. Está muy buena. Me pongo duro sólo con mirarla.

—Entonces cógela. —Cullen señaló con la cabeza hacia el vestíbulo—. Sabes donde está el dormitorio de invitados.

—_¡No!_

Todos clavaron los ojos en ella.

Ella pensó en su acento sureño y se recordó a sí misma que él no era nada más que un simple jugador de fútbol. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser más lista que él.

—No soy un pedazo de carne. Trabajo bajo contrato exclusivo y mi contrato dice que voy a ocuparme del Sr. Cullen —Evitando sus ojos, miró a los demás hombres—. Caballeros, ¿Por qué no se van, para que él y yo podamos discutir esto en privado?

—De acuerdo, hagamos eso —dijo Tyler—. Vamos, tíos.

No tuvo que convencerlos. Se abalanzaron hacia el vestíbulo con una velocidad que chocaba con su tamaño.

Tyler se volvió hacia ella en el último momento.

—Esperamos que valgas lo que pagamos, Rose. Hazle a Dinamita lo que quiera, ¿oyes? Cualquier cosa que quiera.

Ella tragó saliva e inclinó la cabeza. Un momento después, la puerta principal se cerró de golpe.

El hombre que llamaban Dinamita y ella, estaban solos.

...

**gracias por sus RR y comentarios**

**saludos **

**Pekelittrell**


	4. capitulo 3

Rosalie observó como el quarterback de los Stars rellenaba su vaso con una botella que estaba posada sobre la mesa de café. Mientras acercaba el borde a sus labios, la estudió con sus pálidos y penetrantes ojos, mirándola como si pudieran perforar su cerebro.

Tenía que hacer algo para seducirle antes de que la arrojara afuera, pero ¿qué? Podía simplemente quitarse la ropa, pero como tenía poco pecho no era exactamente algo digno de ver y quizás con ello solo conseguiría que la pusiera de patitas en la calle con más rapidez. Además, no estaba precisamente entusiasmada con la idea de desvestirse delante de un desconocido en una habitación que tenia una pared de ventanas sin cortinas. Cuando se había imaginado la parte de los desnudos, había pensado en algún sitio muy oscuro.

—Podrías irte con ellos, Rose creo que mencioné que no m'acuesto con prostitutas.

Su atroz gramática reafirmaba sus intenciones. Con cada uno de sus errores lingüísticos, el coeficiente intelectual de su bebé bajaba un poco.

Ella se tomó su tiempo.

—Siempre he encontrado horrible encasillar a la gente en un grupo.

—No me digas.

—Es algo ilógico condenar a una persona solamente por su etnia, religión o por la actividad a la que se dedican.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Qué pasa con los asesinos?

—Los asesinos no son, estrictamente hablando, un grupo coherente, así que no se trata de lo mismo. —Sabía que enredarse en un debate con él no era probablemente el mejor método para seducirlo, pero era mucho mejor oradora que seductora y no se pudo resistir a hacer prevalecer su punto de vista—. América se fundó bajo los principios de la diversidad étnica y la libertad de culto, pero ciegos prejuicios como los tuyos han causado los peores males a nuestra sociedad. ¿No lo encuentras algo irónico?

—¿'stás tratando de decirme que es mi deber patriótico como leal hijo del Tío Sam llevarte a la cama?

Ella comenzó a sonreír hasta que vio por su expresión que él estaba hablando en serio. Darse cuenta, hizo que el coeficiente de su bebé bajara un poco más.

Por un momento, evaluó la moralidad de manipular deliberadamente a alguien tan estúpido, eso sin mencionar que no tenía sentido del humor, pero la necesidad de los servicios del cuerpo de ese guerrero venció sobre sus principios.

—Sí, supongo que en cierto modo es así.

Él sujeto el vaso entre las manos.

—Bien, Rose supongo que estoy lo suficientemente borracho para darte una oportunidad antes de arrojarte a la puta calle. Comienza a mostrar tus atributos.

—Perdón.

—Veamos tus bienes.

—¿Mis bienes?

—Tu cuerpo. Tu material de trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto?

—Esto…, bueno…, en realidad, tú eres mi primer cliente.

—¿Tu primer cliente?

—Por favor no te alarmes. Estoy muy bien preparada.

Su cara se tensó y ella recordó su aversión por las prostitutas, un hecho que hacía toda esta charada particularmente difícil de llevar a cabo. Cuando había mencionado esa cuestión, Jessica lo había obviado diciendo que sus compañeros de equipo iban a emborracharle y no sería demasiado difícil. Pero aunque Rosalie podía ver que él había bebido, no parecía demasiado borracho.

Otra vez, tendría que mentir. Tal vez fueran las píldoras, pero comenzaba a disfrutar del proceso. Se trataba simplemente de inventar una realidad nueva, embellecerla aquí y allá y, para que colara mejor mantener el contacto visual durante todo el proceso.

—Debes ser de la vieja escuela, Sr. Cullen, creyendo que las mujeres de mi profesión adquieren sus facultades con la práctica, eso no es cierto. Yo, por ejemplo, no soy promiscua.

Su vaso se detuvo en el aire.

—Eres prostituta.

—Cierto. Pero creo que mencioné que eres mi primer cliente. Hasta ahora sólo me he acostado con un hombre. Mi difunto marido. Soy viuda. Una viuda muy joven.

Él la miró como si no se creyera nada, así que comenzó a adornarlo.

—La muerte de mi marido me dejó con unas deudas terribles y necesito algo más que un sueldo base. Desafortunadamente, como no poseo ningún tipo de habilidad, no tengo demasiadas elecciones. Luego recordé que mi marido siempre había elogiado los aspectos íntimos de nuestro matrimonio. Pero por favor, no creas que por sólo haber tenido un socio, no estoy altamente capacitada.

—Quizá me esté perdiendo algo, pero me estás diciendo en realidad que alguien que solo ha tenido, ¿cómo has dicho? ¿Un socio?, puede estar bien entrenado.

Un punto a su favor. Volvió a aplicar el cerebro.

—Absorbí los videos instructivos que la Agencia muestra a todas sus nuevas empleadas.

—¿Os entrenan mirando videos? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron, recordándole a un cazador pensando donde apuntar el cañón—. Bueno, 'sto comienza a ponerse interesante.

Ella sintió una oleada de placer porque su niño había perdido algunos puntos más en el Test Básico de Iowa. Ni con un ordenador podría haber escogido a alguien mejor.

—No son vídeos normales. Es algo que no querrías que viera ningún chico impresionable. Pero los viejos métodos de entrenamiento no son prácticos para este trabajo en la época que vivimos, donde se corre tanto riesgo en las relaciones sexuales, al menos eso es lo que se hace en las mejores agencias.

—¿Agencias? ¿Te refieres a burdeles?

Cada vez que oía esa repelente palabra se picaba un poco.

—El término políticamente correcto es "Agencia para el placer". —Hizo una pausa. Sentía como si su cabeza flotara sobre sus hombros—. Tal vez sería mejor que las prostitutas fueran llamadas "suministradoras de placer sexual" o SPS.

—¿SPS? Te aseguro que eres como una enciclopedia

Era curioso, pero su voz parecía mas ronca cada minuto. Debía ser el alcohol. Era de agradecer que él fuera demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de lo extraña que se había vuelto la conversación.

—Tenemos sesiones de diapositivas y conferencias de distintos ponentes, donde nos instruyen en las distintas especialidades.

—¿Qué tipo de especialidades?

Estrujó la mente.

—Ah. . . por ejemplo como representar un papel.

—¿Representar qué tipo de papel?

¿Qué tipo, ciertamente? Su mente barajó diversos escenarios, buscando uno que no involucrará ni dolor físico ni degradación.

—Bueno, tenemos algo que llamamos _La Cenicienta y el Principe Azul_.

—¿Y eso de que va?

—Implica… rosas. Hacer el amor en una cama llena de pétalos de rosa.

—No suena lo suficientemente fuerte para atraerme. ¿Tenéis algo un poco más picante?

¿Por qué había mencionado eso de las representaciones?

—Por supuesto, pero como eres mi primer cliente, creo que puede que sea mejor que nos atengamos a cosas más tradicionales.

—¿Cosas como el misionero?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Mi especialidad favorita. —Él no parecía demasiado excitado al respecto, claro que como su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión era difícil asegurarlo—. Además, creo que puede que tenga un talento especial para ser el socio que esté…, ehh…, esto…, que esté encima.

—Bueno, supongo que estás haciendo que venza mis prejuicios contra las prostitutas.

—Suministradoras de placer sexual.

—Lo que sea. Pero lo cierto es, que eres demasiado vieja para mí.

_¡Vieja!_ Se estaba quedando _realmente_ alucinada. ¡Él tenía treinta y seis años, pero tenía el morro de considerar vieja a una mujer de veinticuatro! Tal vez fuera que tenía la cabeza en las nubes, pero el que no tuviera en realidad veinticuatro no era importante. Era el hecho lo que contaba.

Ella le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—Lo siento, me temo que no lo comprendí. Asumí que podías manejar a una mujer madura.

Lo que fuera que él estaba tragando, se fue por mal sitio y se atragantó.

Con una sensación decididamente maliciosa, señaló el teléfono.

—¿Quieres que llame a la oficina y diga que te manden a Punkin? Si acabó con lo que iba a hacer, debería estar libre.

Él dejó de toser lo suficiente como para echarle una mirada similar a una explosión sónica con los ojos.

—No tienes veinticuatro años. Los dos sabemos que no tienes ni un día menos de veintiocho. Ahora continúa y muéstrame lo que aprendiste en esas películas de entrenamiento sobre los ejercicios de calentamiento. Si captas mi interés, quizá reconsidere mi posición.

Más que nada, quería decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero no se dejó llevar por la indignación, razonó como pudo que, el fin justificaba los medios. ¿Cómo le podía seducir? No tenía ni la menor idea de ninguna estimulación sexual anterior al coito, había asumido que simplemente se pondría encima de ella y realizaría la acción, todo del mismo modo que Royce había hecho.

—¿Qué tipo ejercicios de calentamiento has preferido en el pasado?

—¿Has traído algo de Reddi Whip1 contigo?

Notó que se ruborizaba.

—No, no lo hice.

—¿Y unas esposas?

—_¡No!_

—Vaya. Supongo que realmente no tiene importancia. Soy moldeable. —Se dejó caer en el sillón más grande de la habitación y agitó la mano vagamente en su dirección—. Venga, Rose improvisa algo. Aunque es probable que tengas algo preparado.

Tal vez podría hacer un baile seductor para él. Era buena bailarina cuando estaba a solas, pero en público tendía a ser torpe y cohibida. Quizá pudiera hacer algunos pasos de su clase de aeróbic, aunque entre su exigente trabajo y que su ejercicio favorito era caminar a buen ritmo, normalmente salía antes de que se terminara la clase.

—Me gustaría que pusieras tu música favorita…

—Claro. —Él se levantó y caminó hacia el equipo de música—. Creo que puedo tener algo de música clásica. Apuesto que a una SPP como tú le encanta la música antigua.

—SPS.

—¿No es lo que he dicho? —Puso un disco compacto en el aparato y volvió a sentarse, la sala se llenó con la animada música de Rimsky-Korsakov, "_El vuelo del moscardón_". Una música con un ritmo algo más lento era más su idea de una música seductora, ¿pero ella que sabía?

Probó a balancear un poco los hombros como se hacía en el calentamiento de la clase de aeróbic, tratando de parecer seductora, pero el rápido ritmo de la música lo hizo difícil. _Tranquilidad_,

Su pelo rozó sus mejillas mientras se movía de una manera que esperaba fuera atrayente, pero mientras él la miraba con esos ojos taladradores, no podía ver ninguna prueba de que él estuviera poseído por la lujuria. Pensó en tocarse los dedos de los pies, pero eso no parecía ser un paso de baile demasiado grácil. Además, no se los podía tocar sin doblar las rodillas. Se estaba quedando sin inspiración.

_Un._ _Dos._ _Tres._ _¡Patada!_

_Un._ _Dos._ _Tres._ _¡Patada!_

Él cruzó las piernas y bostezó.

Ella experimentó con una pequeña rutina de rotación de caderas.

Él miró el reloj de su muñeca.

Estaba desesperada. Se detuvo y dejó que el moscardón siguiera volando sin ella.

—Estoy esperando que llegues a la parte que te pones a gatas.

—No bailo bien si hay gente observándome.

—Supongo que deberías haber pasado más tiempo entrenando que viendo videos. O lo hubieras arreglado con un par de pelis viejas de John Travolta. —Él se levantó y fue a bajar el volumen de la música—. ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo, Rose bud?

—Por favor.

—No me has hecho cambiar de opinión. —Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y sacó la cartera—. Déjame darte un poco de más por tu tiempo.

Ella apenas podía resistir el deseo de llorar, a pesar de que no fuera llorona por naturaleza. Iba a sacarla a patadas, y ella habría perdido la mejor oportunidad del mundo para tener el niño de sus sueños. La desesperación enronqueció su voz.

—Por favor, Sr. Cullen. No me eches.

—Puedes estar segura que si.

—Si lo haces… Me despedirán… La cuenta de los Stars es de suma importancia para mi agencia.

—¿Si es tan malditamente importante, entonces por qué te envían a tí? Cualquiera puede ver que no sabes una mierda de cómo se comportan las prostitutas.

—Hay una convención en la ciudad. Estaban cortos de personal.

—Osea, lo que estás diciendo es que… acabé contigo por casualidad.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Y si averiguan que no quedaste satisfecho con mis servicios, me despedirán. Por favor, Sr. Cullen, necesito este trabajo. Si me echan, me quedaré sin seguro.

—¿Tienes seguro?

Si las prostitutas no tenían seguro, lo cierto era que lo deberían tener.

—Tienen un seguro dental excelente y tengo programada una endodoncia. ¿No podríamos…, no podríamos entrar en el dormitorio?

—No sé, Rose …

—¡Por favor! —Llevada por la desesperación, agarró rápidamente sus manos. Cerró los ojos y las presionó contra sus pechos, manteniendo las palmas de sus manos contra ellos.

—¿Rose?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué haces?

—Dejándote… tocar mis pechos.

—Ajá. —Sus manos permanecieron inmóviles—. ¿No sugerían esos videos que antes te tenías que quitar la ropa?

—La tela de la chaqueta es muy delgada, estoy segura de que no hay mucha diferencia. Como te darás cuenta, no llevo nada debajo.

Sintió el calor de las palmas de sus manos sobre su piel a través de la frágil seda. No quiso ni imaginar lo que sentiría si esas manos la tocaran sin la barrera del fino tejido.

—Puedes mover las manos si quieres.

—Aprecio la oferta, pero ¿planeas abrir pronto los ojos?

Se había olvidado que estaban cerrados y rápidamente entreabrió los párpados.

Fue un error. Él estaba de pie, tan cerca, que tuvo que echar para atrás la cabeza para mirarle. Aunque veía borroso, a tan poca distancia no podía dejar de fijarse en que su boca parecía aún más dura de lo que había pensado. Vio una pequeña cicatriz en su barbilla, otra cerca del nacimiento del pelo. Era todo músculo y acero. No habría matón en ningún parque del planeta que pudiera tener el descaro de atormentar al hijo de este hombre.

_¡Ese es mi columpio,_ _sabihonda!_ _Vete o te daré de puñetazos._

_La listilla de Rose es una gallina…_ _La listilla de Rose es una gallina._..

—Por favor, ¿podemos ir al dormitorio?

Ella soltó sus manos y él lentamente dejó sus pechos.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo, no, Rose bud?

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

Él la contempló y sus ojos de guerrero no revelaron ninguno de sus pensamientos.

—Me han contratado y pagado —le recordó.

—Cierto. —Él le pareció cavilar sobre eso. Ella esperó pacientemente, dándole a su torpe cerebro todo el tiempo que necesitaba para llegar a una conclusión.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu jefe que lo hicimos y punto?

—Tengo una cara muy transparente. Inmediatamente notaría que miento.

—No parece que haya más remedio, entonces, ¿no?

Comenzó a tener esperanzas otra vez.

—Me temo que no.

—De acuerdo, Rose; Tú ganas. Supongo que será mejor que subamos las escaleras. —Él metió el dedo índice bajo el lazo rosa—. ¿'stás segura que no trajiste esposas?

Ella sintió el roce de su dedo cuando tragó.

—Estoy segura.

—Tendrá que valer esto, entonces.

Tiró con fuerza del lazo como si fuera el collar de un perro. Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras la conducía por el vestíbulo y la hacía subir la alfombrada escalera sin soltarla. Su cuerpo rozó el suyo. Intentó soltarse, pero la mantuvo sujeta.

Mientras subían las escaleras, ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con aprensión. Sabía que era sólo su imaginación, pero repentinamente parecía más alto y fuerte. Su mirada bajó desde su pecho a sus caderas e involuntariamente abrió más los ojos. A menos que estuviese equivocada, no era tan indiferente como aparentaba. Bajo esos pantalones vaqueros parecía estar bastante excitado.

—Aquí dentro, Rose

Ella tropezó mientras la hacía atravesar la puerta del dormitorio principal, todavía estaba intentado asimilar que alguien tan inepta como ella hubiera logrado excitarle. Se recordó a sí misma que era una mujer y que él tenía mentalidad de cavernícola. En su embriaguez, habría decidido que cualquier mujer valdría. Debería estar agradecida de que la metiera en su caverna por el lazo en lugar de por el pelo.

Él encendió un interruptor. La iluminación indirecta mostró una cama de gran tamaño con las mantas extendidas pero sin ningún tipo de adorno. Estaba colocada delante de una pared que tenía una fila de ventanas con los postigos cerrados. Había una cómoda, un sillón confortable y un par de mesillas de noche, pero muy poco desorden.

Él soltó el lazo y se giró para cerrar la puerta. Ella tragó saliva cuando el echó el cerrojo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Algunos de mis compañeros tienen llave de este lugar. Supongo que no querrás tener compañía. Corrígeme si me equivoco…

—No, no. No estás equivocado.

—¿Estás segura? Algunas PSS se especializan en grupos.

—SPS. Y esas son de nivel tres. Yo soy de nivel uno. ¿Podemos apagar las luces, por favor?

—¿Cómo voy a verte si hacemos eso?

—La luz de la luna entra por esos postigos. Estoy segura de que verás más que de sobra. Y así será más misterioso.

En vez de esperar su permiso, se precipitó hacia el interruptor y apagó la luz. La habitación se iluminó inmediatamente por anchos listones de luz de luna que se vertía por los postigos.

Él se dejó caer sobre la cama y le dio la espalda. Ella miró como se sacaba el polo por la cabeza. Los músculos de sus hombros ondearon cuando la echó a un lado.

—Puedes poner tus ropas en esa silla.

Sus rodillas temblaban cuando caminó hacia la silla que le había indicado. Ahora que era la hora de la verdad, se quedó tan paralizada por un miedo que ni siquiera el efecto de las píldoras lo podía enmascarar. Una cosa era pensar en el encuentro en abstracto y otra muy distinta encarar la realidad de tener sexo con un desconocido.

—Quizá te gustaría hablar un poco primero. Llegarnos a conocer el uno al otro.

—Perdí todo interés en hablar cuando atravesamos la puerta del dormitorio.

—Ya veo.

Sus zapatos repicaron sobre el suelo.

—¿Rose?

—¿Sí?

—Déjate puesto el lazo.

Ella se agarró a la silla para sujetarse.

Él la miró y, con un golpecito de sus dedos, abrió el botón de sus vaqueros. Los rayos de la luna iluminaron su pecho desnudo y bajó la vista a sus caderas. Su deseo era tan pronunciado que no podía apartar los ojos de él. ¿Había provocado ella eso?

Él se ocultó de su vista cuando se sentó sobre el borde de la cama para sacarse los calcetines. Sus pies desnudos eran rectos y estrechos, mucho más largos que los de Royce. Hasta ahora todo en él era más grande que en Royce. Ella aspiró profundamente y se sacó los tacones.

Con sólo sus vaqueros desabotonados, se acostó en la cama y se apoyó contra las almohadas. Ella tocó el botón de su chaqueta. Él cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la observó.

Mientras tocaba el botón, oleadas de pánico le pusieron la piel de gallina e intentó reconfortarse a sí misma. ¿Qué pasaría si la viera desnuda? No era como si tuviera algo inusual bajo las ropas y ella lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Ahora que lo había visto, no se podía imaginar a nadie más engendrando su niño.

Pero su mano estaba paralizada. Miró su cremallera bajada, que revelaba una estrecha línea de vello que dividía su abdomen plano.

—_¡Hazlo _! —gritaba su cerebro—. _¡Deja que te vea!_ —Pero sus dedos no se movieron.

Él la observó, sin decir nada. No había bondad en esa mirada dura. Ni caballerosidad. Ni nada que pudiera reconfortarla.

Cuando trato de salir de su parálisis, recordó que a Royce no le había gustado la estimulación sexual que precede al coito. Le había dicho que le pasaba a todos los hombres, el resultado final era todo lo que importaba. Emmett probablemente apreciaría si ella simplemente le dejara llegar al final. Caminó hacia la cama.

—Tengo _condones_ en el cajón de arriba del cuarto de baño, Rose. Ve por uno.

Si bien su petición lo hacía más complicado, estaba satisfecha con esta prueba de sus habilidades de supervivencia. Podía no ser demasiado inteligente, pero tenía algunos destellos, una valiosa herencia para un niño.

—No hay necesidad —dijo ella suavemente—. Vine preparada.

Extendiendo su pierna ligeramente, subió la falda sobre su pierna izquierda. Recorrió la seda blanca que cubría su muslo. Metió el dedo debajo y sacó un condón que había metido bajo el borde de la media, la alcanzaron las implicaciones morales de lo que estaba haciendo. Deliberadamente había saboteado el condón y eso era un robo.

Estudiar física de partículas, distanciaba a la gente de Dios o la acercaba.  
>A ella le habían sucedido las dos cosas; comenzó a racionalizar. Él valía para lo que ella necesitaba y no dañaba a nadie al hacerlo. Era simplemente un instrumento. No era nada negativo para él.<p>

Ahogando las náuseas, abrió el paquete y le dio el condón. Incluso bajo la tenue luz, no quería que advirtiera que el paquete había sido manipulado.

—Bueno, parece que eres eficiente en algo.

—Muy eficiente. —Inspiró profundamente, tiró de su falda lo suficiente para poder arrodillarse en el borde del colchón. Luego se montó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, determinada a terminar con eso tan rápidamente como pudiera.

Él la miró, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y el condón entre sus dedos. Quedándose de rodillas, reunió coraje y alcanzó la pretina abierta de sus pantalones vaqueros. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la piel tensa de su abdomen y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tumbada.

Con un siseo de alarma, lo miró. Su peso la presionaba contra el colchón, y las palmas de sus manos inmovilizaban sus hombros para que no pudiera moverse.

—¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo?

Su boca era una línea dura y delgada.

—El juego terminó, querida. ¿Quién demonios eres?

Ella jadeó. No sabía si por su peso o de miedo, pero sentía como si sus pulmones no pudieran coger aire.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—Quiero la verdad, y la quiero ahora. ¿Quién eres?

Había subestimado sus destellos de inteligencia y sabía que no podía ofrecerle otra explicación enrevesada. La única manera de salvar la situación era con simplicidad. Pensó en Jessica Stanley y se obligó a sí misma a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Soy una admiradora.

La miró con aversión.

—Eso es lo que pensé. Una rubia tonta y aburrida de la alta con inclinación a coleccionar camisetas de futbolistas.

_¡Una rubia tonta!_ ¡Pensaba que ella era una _rubia__ tonta!_ La novedad la perturbó y le llevó un momento recuperarse.

—No me importan las camisetas de los demás —dijo precipitadamente—. Sólo la tuya.

Esperaba que no le preguntase el número porque no tenía ni idea. La investigación personal que había hecho había girado sobre sus datos médicos: Colesterol, vista, ninguna enfermedad crónica genética, sólo una gran variedad de lesiones que no le preocupaban.

—Debería sacarte a patadas de aquí.

A pesar de sus palabras, él no se movió. Seguía presionando su dureza contra su muslo y ella sabía por qué.

—Pero no lo harás.

Por un momento, él no dijo nada. Luego se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, soltando sus hombros.

—Cierto. Supongo que estoy lo suficientemente borracho para olvidarme que hace años que paso de las admiradoras.

Él se sentó sobre la cama y se sacó los vaqueros. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo, había algo primitivo y elementalmente masculino en él. Apartó la mirada mientras se ponía el condón saboteado. Iba a ser ahora.

Se le quedó la boca seca cuando se tumbó y llevó a la vez la mano al botón de su chaqueta. Ella se sobresaltó e instintivamente intentó coger su mano.

Él apretó los dientes y masculló algo que pareció una maldición.

—Decídete, Rose y hazlo rápido.

—Quiero… Quiero quedarme con la ropa puesta. —Antes de que él pudiera responder, le agarró la muñeca y metió su mano bajo la falda. Una vez que hizo eso, lo soltó, porque si no podía seguir él solo, estaba condenada.

No necesitaba preocuparse.

—Te aseguro que estás llena de sorpresas, Rose —Él acarició a lo largo de su media, luego se movió más arriba, recorriendo el liguero hasta encontrar el cinturón de encaje. Ahora él sabía exactamente lo poco que llevaba bajo la falda.

—No te gusta desaprovechar el tiempo, ¿eh?

Apenas pudo forzar las palabras a salir de su garganta.

—Te deseo. Ya.

Se obligó a sí misma a abrir las piernas, pero los músculos en sus muslos estaban tan tensos, que apenas lo podía hacer. Él los acarició, tranquilizándola como si fuera una gata en celo.

—Relájate, Rose para desearme tanto te aseguro que estás bastante tensa.

—A-a-anticipación. —_Por favor dame un bebé._ _Sólo dame un bebé y déjame salir de aquí._

Sus dedos rozaron el vello suave de la unión de sus muslos y se quiso morir de vergüenza. Se sobresaltó cuando su caricia se hizo más íntima, luego trató de convertirlo en un gemido de pasión. Tenía que relajarse. ¿Cómo podría concebir estando tan tensa?

—¿Te lastimo?

—No. Desde luego que no. Nunca desee tanto a nadie.

Él dio un bufido de incredulidad y comenzó a subir la falda hasta la cintura, para poder cogerla por la parte superior de sus muslos.

—Por favor no hagas eso.

—No tengo ganas de volver a tener dieciséis años otra vez y hacerlo en el callejón de detrás de la farmacia de Delafield. —Su voz tenía una ronquera que no había oído antes, dándole la impresión que no encontraba esa fantasía particularmente desagradable.

¿Como sería, se preguntó, ser la chica que se besuqueaba con el héroe local de fútbol en el callejón detrás de la farmacia? Cuando ella tenía dieciséis años estaba en la universidad. En el mejor de los casos, sus compañeros de clase la habían tratado como a una hermana pequeña; En el peor de los casos, habían hecho sarcásticos comentarios como—: _Es la pequeña perra que rompe la media del curso._

Él arrastró su boca sobre su chaqueta. Ella sintió el calor húmedo de su respiración sobre su piel, y casi saltó fuera de la cama cuando sus labios encontraron la protuberancia de su pezón.

Una ráfaga ardiente de deseo, tan inesperada como apabullante, la atravesó. Él cerró su boca sobre su pezón y jugueteó con él sobre la seda con la punta de la lengua. La sensación inundó su cuerpo, en oleadas, impactando en todo su cuerpo.

Luchó contra lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si se permitía disfrutar del placer momentáneo de sus caricias, no sería mejor que la prostituta por la que había intentado hacerse pasar. Tenía que ser un sacrificio o nunca podría vivir consigo misma.

Pero Royce siempre había ignorado sus pechos y las sensaciones eran tan dulces.

—Oh. Quiero… Por favor no hagas eso. —Desesperadamente, tiró de él para que se recostara sobre ella.

—Eres difícil de complacer, Rose

—Sólo hazlo. ¡Hazlo, ya!

Ella oyó algo que sonó a cólera en su voz.

—Lo que la señorita quiera.

Sus dedos la abrieron. Y luego sintió una presión horrible mientras se impulsaba dentro de ella. Ella presionó la mejilla contra la almohada e intentó no llorar.

Él maldijo y comenzó a apartarse.

—¡No! —Ella se agarró a sus caderas y clavó sus uñas en sus nalgas duras—¡No, no lo hagas!

Él se quedó quieto.

—Entonces rodéame la cintura con las piernas.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo.

—¡Más fuerte, maldita sea!

Ella apretó los muslos, luego apretó los ojos cerrados cuando él lentamente comenzó a avanzar dentro de ella.

La presión le dolía, pero ella había esperado que la fuerza de su guerrero le causara dolor. Lo que no había esperado fue lo rápidamente que el dolor se convirtió en calor. Sus movimientos eran pausados y los envites profundos y lentos, seda y acero que hicieron que la atravesaran relámpagos de placer.

El sudor de su cuerpo humedeció la frágil barrera de su ropa. Él alcanzó bajo ella y atrapó sus caderas con sus manos. Las subió, haciendo que sintiera esos espasmos calientes en todo su cuerpo. Su excitación aumentó a la vez que luchaba por suprimirla. ¿Por qué no la había podido amar Royce de esa manera una sola vez?

Encontrar tal placer al mantener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido la avergonzaba y, cuando las sensaciones se intensificaron, trató de concentrarse en su investigación, invocando el gran quark que la obsesionaba. Pero su mente se negaba a centrar su atención en partículas subatómicas y supo que tenía que hacer algo o la llevaría al orgasmo, algo que sería imperdonable. Se insensibilizó, pero al mismo tiempo su cerebro la advertía del peligro de incitar a un guerrero.

—Oye… ¿te va a llevar todo el día?

Él se quedó absolutamente quieto.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ella tragó saliva, y su voz fue como un suave graznido.

—Ya me oíste. ¿Creía que…, suponía que eras un amante genial? ¿Por qué está llevándote tanto tiempo?

—¿Tanto tiempo? —Se echó lo suficiente para atrás como para mirarla con cólera—. ¿Sabes qué, señora? ¡Estás loca! —Y luego se abalanzó sobre ella.

Ella se mordió los labios para abstenerse de gritar cuando él se movió con brusquedad. Una y otra vez.

Ella se pegó a él con muslos y brazos, haciéndose responsable de sus envites con sombría determinación. Se mantendría con él y no sentiría nada.

Pero su cuerpo se rebeló. Las oleadas de placer no deseadas se incrementaron. Se quedó sin aliento. Subió.

Entonces los músculos de Emmett se tensaron. Cada parte de su cuerpo se puso rígida y ella sintió el momento cuando se derramó dentro de ella.

Ella cerró firmemente sus manos en puños, olvidando su placer. _¡Naden!_ _¡Naden,_ _pequeños guerreros!_ _¡Naden,_ _dulces fabricantes-de-bebes sin cabeza!_ Con ternura por el regalo que él le había proporcionado, presionó sus labios contra su hombro húmedo y le dio un suave beso de gratitud.

Él cayó hacia delante, presionándola con su peso.

Ella mantuvo sus muslos enredados sobre sus caderas, sin dejarle ir cuando sintió que comenzaba a retirarse. Sólo un poco más. Aún no.

Su voluntad no era adversario para su fuerza. Él se apartó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Apoyando los codos en las rodillas, se quedó allí, con la mirada fija en la nada y respirando profundamente. El lazo de alrededor de su cuello estaba suelto, y, en cuanto ella se movió, cayó encima de la almohada.

Rayos de luz de luna rozaban su espalda, y ella pensó que nunca había visto a nadie que pareciera tan solo. Quiso extender la mano y tocarle, pero no pudo entrometerse en su privacidad. Lo incorrecto de lo que había hecho la golpeó con fuerza. Era una mentirosa y una ladrona.

Él se levantó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Quiero que te hayas ido cuando salga.

**y que tal les parece el primer encuentro? espero sus opiniones saludos**

**pekelittrell**


	5. capitulo 4

**bueno recordando esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro de Susan Elizabeth Phillips los personajes de la sra Meyer.**

**siento la tardanza estaba algo complicada mi vida **

Mientras Emmett permanecía bajo la ducha del vestuario, se encontró pensando en Rose en vez de en el desastroso entrenamiento que acababa de realizar o en que le dolía el hombro, le latía el tobillo y que ninguna de las dos cosas parecía sanar tan rápidamente como solían hacerlo. No era la primera vez que había pensado en Rose desde la noche de su cumpleaños, dos semanas atrás, pero no podía explicarse por qué continuaba apareciendo de pronto en su mente o por qué se había sentido tan inmediatamente atraído por ella. Solo sabía que en el mismo momento que había entrado en su sala de estar, con ese lazo rosa alrededor del cuello, la había deseado.

Ese deseo lo confundía porque ella no era su tipo. Aunque era atractiva con su cabello rubio y esos ojos, estaba a kilómetros de las bellas chicas con las que solía salir. Su piel era algo excepcional, lo admitía, exactamente igual que el helado de vainilla francés, pero era demasiado alta, tenía el pecho plano y era jodidamente vieja.

Inclinó la cabeza y dejó que el agua lo salpicara. Quizá había sido absorbido por todas sus contradicciones: La inteligencia de esos ojos era opuesta a esa historia ridícula que le había contado, y esa graciosa dignidad en su manera de mover la cabeza a los torpes intentos de seducirle.

Él rápidamente se había imaginado que era una de las fans de la alta sociedad buscando una emoción barata al hacerse pasar por una prostituta, y no le había gustado la idea de sentirse atraído por una mujer así, por eso le había dicho que se fuera. Pero no lo había dicho realmente en serio. En lugar de estar irritado por sus mentiras, en general, le había hecho gracia su desesperada seriedad cuando le había explicado detalladamente una historia tras de otra.

Pero lo que había sucedido en su dormitorio era algo que no podía olvidar. Algo había estado muy mal. ¿Por qué se había negado ella a sacarse la ropa? Incluso cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, no le había dejado desnudarla. Había sido muy extraño y también había sido tan jodidamente erótico que no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Frunció el ceño, recordando que ella no le había dejado hacer que se corriera. Lo había deseado. calaba a la gente bastante bien, y aunque se había dado cuenta de que era una mentirosa, la había considerado esencialmente inofensiva. Ahora no estaba tan seguro. Era casi como si ella tuviera alguna intención oculta, pero no se podía imaginar nada más allá que añadir otro nombre en su haber antes de dirigirse hacia otro deportista famoso.

Mientras Emmett se aclaraba el champú del pelo, Paul gritó desde el vestuario.

—Dinamita, Bobby Tom al teléfono. Quiere hablar contigo.

Emmett se ajustó una toalla alrededor de las caderas y se dirigió al teléfono. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, desde el comisario de la NFL a John Madden, le habría dicho a Paul que ya devolvería la llamada. Pero no hizo eso con Bobby Tom Denton. Habían coincidido sólo durante los últimos años de la carrera de B.T, pero daba lo mismo. Si B.T. quisiera su brazo derecho, Emmett creía que probablemente se lo daría. Eso indicaba el gran respeto que sentía por el ex-jugador de los Stars que, en su opinión, había sido el mejor receptor en la historia de la NFL.

Emmett sonrió cuando la familiar voz arrastrada con acento tejano llegó por la línea telefónica.

—Hola Emmett, ¿Vendrás hasta Telarosa para mi torneo benéfico de golf en mayo? Considera esta llamada como una invitación personal. Habrá la barbacoa más grande que puedas imaginar y unas mujeres tan bellas que ni siquiera tú sabrás que hacer con ellas. Pero con Gracie mirando, tendré que dejar que seas tú quien las entretenga. Esta esposa mía me tiene atado con una correa bien corta.

Como las lesiones no habían permitido que Emmett participara en los últimos torneos de B.T, no conocía a Gracie Denton, pero conocía lo suficiente a Bobby Tom como para saber que no había mujer en el mundo que pudiera tenerlo atado de una correa.

—Te lo prometo, B.T.

—A Gracie le encantará. ¿Sabes que salió elegida alcaldesa de Telarosa justo antes de que Wendy naciese?

—Eso oí.

Bobby Tom procedió a hablar de su esposa y su hija recién nacida. Emmett no estaba demasiado interesado, pero fingió estarlo porque sabía que era importante para B.T. hacer como si su familia fuera el centro de su vida ahora que estaba retirado y que había perdido el fútbol del todo. Bobby Tom nunca se había quejado por haber sido forzado a retirarse por una lesión en la rodilla, pero Emmett sabía que le tenía que desgarrar por dentro. El fútbol había sido la vida de B.T, igual que lo era para Emmett, y el no poder esperar los partidos con ilusión, sabía que hacía que la existencia de su ex-compañero de equipo fuera tan vacía como un estadio la noche de los martes.

Pobre B.T. Emmett sabía que nunca se había quejado de la injusticia de ser obligado a dejar el fútbol y se prometió a sí mismo, que no iba a dejar que nada lo apartara antes de que estuviera preparado. El fútbol era su vida, y nada alteraría eso. Ni la edad. Ni las lesiones. Nada.

Cuando acabó la conversación, se dirigió al vestuario para vestirse. Mientras se ponía sus ropas, sus pensamientos abandonaron a Bobby Tom Denton y regresaron a la noche de su cumpleaños. ¿Quién era ella, maldita sea? ¿Y por qué no la podía sacar de su mente?

—¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí sólo para poder preguntarme sobre mis gastos de transporte al congreso de Denver? —Rosalie nunca perdía el control en situaciones profesionales, pero mientras miraba al responsable del proyecto de Laboratorios Preeze, quiso gritar.

El Dr. Jerry Miles levantó la cabeza de los documentos que había estado estudiando en su escritorio.

—Tú puedes considerar este tipo de detalles como molestias menores, Rosalie, pero como responsable ante los Laboratorios Preeze, te aseguro que no son menores para mí.

Él se pasó la mano por la cabeza, sobre su pelo gris demasiado largo, como si ella lo hubiera frustrado más de lo que podía aguantar. El gesto pareció tan estudiado como su aspecto. Ese día el uniforme de Jerry constaba de un jersey amarillo de poliéster con el cuello vuelto, una raída chaqueta azul marino con las hombreras salpicadas de caspa y unos pantalones de pana gastados, compasivamente ocultos por el escritorio.

No era costumbre de Rosalie juzgar a las personas por su ropa, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba demasiado ocupada para fijarse, pero sospechaba que la apariencia descuidada de Jerry era deliberadamente cultivada para ajustarse a la imagen de físico excéntrico, un estereotipo que había muerto hacía más de una década, pero Jerry debía creer que así disimularía el que no se mantuviera al tanto de los descubrimientos de la física moderna.

Las teorías de las Supercuerdas lo desconcertaban, la supersimetría lo frustraba y, a diferencia de Rosalie, no podía manejar con soltura la matemática moderna que los científicos como ella inventaban prácticamente cada día. Pero a pesar de sus defectos, Jerry había sido designado dos años antes por Laboratorios Preeze como director del proyecto, una maniobra orquestada por los más viejos y conservadores miembros de la empresa, que querían que uno de los suyos dirigieran un proyecto tan prestigioso. La relación de Rosalie en el proyecto Preeze había sido una maraña burocrática infernal desde entonces. Por el contrario, su trabajo en Newberry le parecía notablemente elemental.

—En el futuro —dijo Jerry— vamos a necesitar más documentos para justificar este tipo de gastos. La factura del taxi desde el aeropuerto, por ejemplo. Es escandalosa.

Encontró sorprendente que un hombre en ese puesto no pudiera encontrar nada mejor que ocuparse de algo tan insignificante.

—El aeropuerto Denver está algo lejos de la ciudad.

—En ese caso, deberías haber usado el autobús del hotel.

Apenas podía reprimir la frustración. No era sólo que Jerry fuera un científico incompetente, además era sexista, ya que sus compañeros varones no tenían que experimentar ese tipo de escrutinio. Por supuesto, tampoco habían hecho que Jerry quedara como un tonto.

Cuando Rosalie tenía poco más de veinte años y todavía estaba rodeada por una nube de idealismo, había escrito un artículo que tiraba por los suelos una de las teorías favoritas de Jerry, que aunque había sido un poco prepotente por su parte le había acarreado bastantes felicitaciones. Su puesto dentro de la comunidad científica nunca había vuelto a ser lo mismo, y él nunca la había perdonado.

Ahora, arrugaba la frente y cuestionaba su trabajo, no era sencillo que él comprendiera la futilidad de todo eso. Mientras el pontificaba, la depresión que la acosaba desde que había decidido quedarse embarazada hacía dos meses se hizo más profunda. Si llevara dentro a su hijo en ese momento, las cosas podían no parecer tan poco prometedoras.

Como feroz defensora de la verdad, sabía que lo que había hecho esa noche estaba moralmente mal, pero estaba confundida por el deseo de ser madre que le había parecido correcto, puede que fuera que no hubiera podido escoger mejor candidato para ser padre de su bebé. Emmett Cullen era un guerrero, agresivo y fuerte, cualidades de las que ella carecía. Pero había algo más, algo que ella no podía explicar, algo que explicaba su absoluta idoneidad. Una voz interior, vieja y sabia, le decía lo que la lógica no podía explicar. Sería Emmett Cullen o nadie.

Desafortunadamente esa voz interna no le decía cómo debía encontrar el valor para abordarle otra vez. La Navidad había llegado y se había ido, pero aunque deseaba desesperadamente un bebé, no se podía imaginar propiciando otro encuentro sexual.

La visión en los labios de Jerry Miles de la sonrisa del gato que se acaba de comer al canario la devolvió bruscamente al presente.

— …probado para evitar todo eso, Rosalie, pero en vista de las dificultades que hemos tenido estos últimos años, no me parece que quede otra opción. Así que ahora me presentarás un informe el último día de cada mes detallando todas tus actividades y poniéndome al día sobre tu trabajo.

—¿Un informe? No entiendo.

Cuando comenzó a explicarle detalladamente lo que quería de ella, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Nadie más estaba obligado a hacer nada así. Era una tarea laboriosa y burocrática pero no productiva y eso iba contra la esencia del proyecto Preeze.

—No haré eso. Es totalmente injusto.

Él le dirigió una mirada débilmente compasiva.

—Estoy seguro que al consejo no le gustará oír eso, sobre todo cuando se tiene que renovar tu contrato este año.

Estaba tan indignada que apenas podía hablar.

—He hecho un trabajo excelente, Jerry.

—Entonces deberías entregarte de la misma manera para preparar ese informe cada mes y que yo pueda compartir tu entusiasmo.

—Nadie tiene que hacerlo.

—Eres demasiado joven, Rosalie; y no tan prudente como todos los demás.

Y además era una mujer y él un imbécil machista. Años de autodisciplina evitaron que dijera nada de eso en voz alta, la dañaría más a ella que a él. En vez de eso, se puso de pie y, sin una palabra, se marchó de su oficina.

Estaba completamente furiosa mientras llegaba al primer piso en el ascensor y cruzaba el vestíbulo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar eso? Otra vez, lamentó que su amiga Vera estuviera fuera del país. Necesitaba un oído comprensivo.

La tarde gris de enero mostraba la desagradable sensación de permanencia que siempre parecía colgar sobre el norte de Illinois a esas alturas del año. Temblaba cuando se subió a su Saturno y aceleró hacia la escuela primaria de Aurora donde tenía programado dar una charla sobre ciencia para tercer grado.

Algunos de sus colegas se metían con ella sobre su trabajo voluntario. Le decían que tener una física teórica de renombre mundial enseñando en una escuela primaria, especialmente en una que tenía una mala situación económica, era como tener a Itzhak Perlman impartiendo primero de violín. Pero el estado de la educación de física en las escuelas primarias la molestaba y hacía lo que estaba en su mano para cambiarla.

Mientras se apresuraba hacia el aula de tercer curso, cargando con el material que traía para los nuevos experimentos, se obligó a apartar sus pensamientos del nuevo acto de sadismo burocrático de Jerry.

—Doctora Hale, doctora Hale.

Sonrió ante la manera en que los alumnos de tercer grado la saluban. Mientras les devolvía los saludos y contemplaba sus caras ansiosas y traviesas, su corazón se encogió. Cómo quería tener un niño suyo.

Se sintió asqueada contra sí misma. ¿Iba a pasarse el resto de su vida autocompadeciéndose porque no tenía un hijo, pero sin haber hecho nada para remediar la situación? No era de extrañar que no hubiera podido concebir el bebé del guerrero. ¡No tenía coraje!

Cuando empezó su primer experimento, usando una vela y una caja vacía de harina de avena, tomó una decisión. Desde el principio había sabido que sus posibilidades de concebir después de un único intento eran muy leves y era el momento de intentarlo otra vez ese fin de semana, cuando su fertilidad estaba al máximo.

Averiguó en las páginas de deportes que los Stars estarían en Indianapolis para los cuartos del campeonato AFC ese fin de semana. Según Jessica, Emmett se iba a la casa de su familia en Carolina del Norte poco después de que la temporada se terminara, así que si lo postergaba más, era posible que él se fuera.

Su conciencia escogió ese momento para recordarle que lo que estaba haciendo era inmoral, pero censuró con firmeza esa voz fastidiosa. El sábado, dejaría atrás todas sus dudas y se dirigiría hacia Indianapolis. Quizá esa vez el legendario quarterback podría meterle un buen gol.

Había llovido durante todo el día en Indianapolis, haciendo que se retrasara el vuelo de los Stars del sábado por la mañana y que se perdieran todos los enlaces. Cuando Emmett llegó al hotel el sábado por la noche y se dirigió al ascensor, era cerca de la medianoche, una hora más tarde que el toque de queda normal la noche anterior a un partido. Subió con Jacob Black, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Ya se habían dicho todo algunas horas antes en una rueda de prensa. Ambos odiaban besarse el culo en público para engañar a todo el mundo, pero era parte del trabajo.

En cada una de esas ocasiones, Emmett se veía forzado a mirar a los reporteros a los ojos y hablar sin parar sobre el talento de Jacob y cuánto apreciaba su apoyo y cómo los dos querían únicamente lo mejor para el equipo. Luego Jacob hablaba sobre todo el respeto que le merecía Emmett y el privilegio que era pertenecer a los Stars. Todo eso no eran más que tonterías. Los periodistas lo sabían. La afición lo sabía. Emmett y Jacob lo sabían, pero, de todas maneras, tenían que hacer el numerito una y otra vez.

Cuando Emmett llegó a su habitación, puso el video del último partido de los Colts en el video del hotel y se sacó los zapatos. Cuando se acostó en la cama para mirarlo, dejó de lado los pensamientos sobre Jacob Black para concentrarse en la línea defensiva de los Colts. Pasó deprisa el segundo cuarto y observó su juego defensivo, entonces encontró lo que buscaba. Rebobinó y lo miró otra vez.

Fijando la mirada en la pantalla, desenvolvió el caramelo de menta de la almohada y lo comió. A menos que sus ojos lo engañaran, los colts tenían la mala costumbre de señalar un ataque sorpresa mirando dos veces hacia el banquillo. Emmett sonrió y almacenó la información.

Rosalie se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación de Emmett Cullen vestida con el traje de seda y aspirando profundamente. Si lo de esta noche no funcionaba, tendría que aprender a vivir con la autocompasión porque no podría enfrentarse a eso otra vez.

Se percató que se había olvidado de sacarse las gafas y rápidamente las metió dentro del bolso, luego subió la cadena dorada a su hombro. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta.

La puerta se abrió. Vio un pecho desnudo.

—L-l-lo lamento. Me parece que me he equivocado de habitación.

—Supongo que eso depende de lo que busques, corazón.

Era joven, quizá veinte o veintiuno, y arrogante.

—Busco al Sr. Cullen.

—Entonces tienes suerte, porque has encontrado algo mejor. Soy Jacob Black.

Ella finalmente lo reconoció por los partidos de la tele que había estado mirando, aunque parecía que tenía menos años sin casco.

—Me informaron que el Sr. Cullen estaba en la habitación 542. —¿Por qué había confiado en que Jessica obtuviera la información correcta?

—Se equivocaron. —Una mueca de desagrado apareció en su boca y ella entendió que lo había insultado por no reconocerle.

—¿No sabrás cual es su habitación?

—Ah, bueno, si lo sé. ¿Qué tipo de asunto tienes con el viejo?

¿Qué tipo de asunto, de hecho?

—Es algo privado.

—Apuesto que sí.

Su mirada lasciva la molestó. Este joven definitivamente necesitaba que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar.

—Soy una especie de consejera espiritual.

Black echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió.

—¿Es que ahora se llama así? Bueno, seguro que puedes hacer que olvide todos sus problemas sobre envejecer.

—Las conversaciones que tengo con mis clientes son confidenciales. ¿Me puedes decir por favor su número de habitación?

—Haré algo mejor. Te llevaré hasta allí.

Ella vio un destello malicioso en sus ojos y supo que incluso con su buena presencia y su inmejorable salud, era demasiado listo para ser candidato a padre de su bebé.

—No es necesario que te molestes.

—Oh, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Déjame coger mi llave.

Cogió la llave, pero no perdió el tiempo en ponerse la camisa y los zapatos y caminó descalzo por el pasillo. Giraron una esquina y recorrieron otro pasillo antes de detenerse delante de la habitación 501.

Ya era lo suficiente difícil enfrentarse a Emmett sin tener espectadores, así que rápidamente extendió la mano y se la estrechó.

—Muchas gracias, Sr. Black. Agradezco tu ayuda.

—No es nada. —Él soltó su mano y golpeó ruidosamente con los nudillos dos veces contra la puerta.

—Creo que puedo continuar yo sola. Gracias otra vez.

—De nada. —No hizo ningún movimiento para irse.

La puerta se abrió y Rosalie se quedó sin aliento cuando otra vez se encontró cara a cara con Emmett Cullen. Al lado de la gloriosa juventud de Jacob Black, parecía todavía más guerrero de lo que recordaba y, se dio cuenta que ante todo, los dos eran formidables: Un insensible rey Arturo ante el inexperto Lancelot que era Black. No había recordado lo poderosa que era su presencia y contuvo el deseo de dar un paso atrás.

La voz arrastrada de Black pareció deliberadamente insolente.

—Mira qué encontré vagabundeando por ahí, Emmett tu consejera espiritual.

—¿Mi qué?

—Me dieron el número de la habitación del Sr. Black por equivocación —dijo ella precipitadamente—. Ha sido muy amable al escoltarme hasta aquí.

Black le sonrió.

—¿Te dijo alguien alguna vez que hablas de una manera muy graciosa? Deberías dedicarte a narrar películas sobre fauna silvestre en la tele.

—O a ser el jodido mayordomo de alguien —masculló Emmett. Sus ojos pálidos la taladraron—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Black cruzó los brazos en la espalda y se recostó contra la jamba de la puerta para observar. Rosalie no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba entre estos dos hombres, pero supo que no eran amigos.

—Vino para que olvidaras los problemas de tu vejez, Emmet

Un pequeño músculo comenzó a palpitar en la mandíbula de Emmett.

—¿No tienes que ver algunos videos de partidos, Black?

—No. Ya sé lo mismo que Dios sobre la defensa de los Colts.

—¿De verdad? —Lo miró con esos ojos de guerrero maduro—. ¿Y sabes que señales se hacen cuando están a punto de realizar un ataque sorpresa?

Black se quedó petrificado.

—No creía que lo supieras. Vete a hacer tu tarea, chico. Ese brazo de oro tuyo no vale una mierda si no sabes leer una defensa.

Rosalie no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, pero entendió que Emmett de alguna manera, había puesto a Jacob en su lugar.

Black se apartó del marco de la puerta y le guiñó el ojo a Rosalie.

—No te quedes demasiado tiempo. Los viejos como Emmett necesitan su sueño reparador. Siéntete en libertad para pasar por mi habitación cuando te vayas. Estoy seguro de que no estarás cansada.

Aunque el descaro del joven tenía su gracia, todavía necesitaba que lo pusieran en su lugar.

—¿Precisas consejo espiritual, Sr. Black?

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Entonces rezaré por ti.

Él se rió y se fue pasillo abajo, lleno de juventud y patente irrespetuosidad. Sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

—¿Por qué no te vas con él, Rose, ya que piensas que es tan jodidamente gracioso?

Ella devolvió su atención a Emmett.

—¿Fuiste tan arrogante cuándo eras joven?

—¡Desearía que todo el mundo dejara de hablar de mí como si tuviera un pie en una jodida tumba!

Dos mujeres doblaron la esquina y se detuvieron cuando lo vieron. Él agarró su brazo y la atrajo al interior.

—Entra.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Las almohadas estaban amontonadas contra el cabecero de la enorme cama y la colcha estaba arrugada. La pantalla de la televisión parpadeaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Indianapolis?

Ella tragó.

—Creo que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. —Con una intrepidez que no creía poseer, deslizó la palma de la mano sobre el interruptor al lado de la puerta.

La habitación se quedó rápidamente en una oscuridad que sólo era aliviada por la luz oscilante de la pantalla de la televisión.

—Sigues sin creer en andarte con rodeos, ¿verdad, Rose?

Perdió rápidamente coraje. Esta segunda vez iba a ser aún más difícil que la primera. Dejó caer su bolso al suelo.

—¿Con qué fin? Ambos sabemos a dónde nos dirigimos.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, metió los dedos en la cinturilla de sus pantalones y lo acercó a ella. Cuando sus caderas presionaron contra las de ella, sintió como se endurecía y fue como si cada célula de su cuerpo cobrara vida.

Para alguien que siempre había sido tímida con el sexo contrario, jugar a ser una mujer fatal era una experiencia poderosa. Hundió los dedos en sus nalgas y presionó sus senos contra su pecho. Subiendo sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, restregó su cuerpo contra el de él, moviéndose tentadoramente.

Pero su sensación de poder duró bien poco. Él la empujó contra la pared y cogió su barbilla en un apretón rudo.

—¿Hay un Sr. Bud?

—No.

Su presa se tensó.

—No me mientas, señora. Quiero la verdad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos sin inmutarse. En esto, al menos, no tenía que mentir.

—No estoy casada. Te lo juro.

Él la debió creer porque soltó su barbilla. Antes de que le pudiera preguntar nada más, ella colocó las manos entre ambos y las puso sobre la pretina de sus pantalones.

Mientras luchaba con la cremallera, sintió sus manos sobre su chaqueta. Abrió la boca para protestar cuando la desabotonó.

—¡No! —Ella agarró rápidamente las solapas de seda, desgarrando una costura al intentar cubrirse.

Él inmediatamente se alejó de ella.

—Fuera de aquí.

Ella agarró firmemente los lados de la chaqueta. Él parecía furioso y ella supo que había cometido un error, pero la única manera de evitar que todo esto se pusiera insoportablemente sórdido era preservando su modestia.

Ella se obligó a sí misma a sonreír.

—Es más excitante así. Por favor, no lo estropees.

—Me haces sentir como un violador y no me gusta. Eres tú quien va detrás de mi.

—Es mi fantasía. Vine hasta Indianapolis para poder sentirme dominada. Con la ropa puesta.

—Humm, dominada…

Ella agarró firmemente la chaqueta sobre sus pechos desnudos.

—Con la ropa puesta.

Él lo pensó un momento. Si ella solo pudiera leer su mente.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho contra una pared? —preguntó.

La pregunta la excitó y eso era lo último que quería. Aquello sería para procrear, no por lujuria. Además, sería más difícil quedarse embarazada de ese modo.

—Prefiero la cama.

—Supongo que alguien que quiere sentirse dominada no puede decidir eso, ¿no es cierto?

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la apretaba contra la pared y que había levantado su falda lo suficiente como para cogerla por la parte posterior de sus muslos. Separándoselos, la levantó del suelo y se movió lentamente hacia la desnudez entre ellos.

La dura fuerza de su cuerpo la debería haber asustado, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y se sujetó.

—Rodéame con las piernas. —La orden la transmitió con voz baja y ronca y ella instintivamente obedeció.

Lo sintió liberarse y esperó que la penetrara inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo. Lo que hizo fue tocarla suavemente con la punta de su dedo.

Enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello y hundió los dientes en su labio inferior para no gemir. Se concentró en la intrusión en lugar del placer, en la vergüenza de cómo se abría ante el toque de un desconocido. Se había convertido en su puta. Eso era todo lo que ella significaba para él, era una mujerzuela que le servía para un momento de deleite sexual y luego descartarla. Dio rienda suelta a su humillación para no sentir deseo.

Su dedo recorrió la entrada de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció y centró la atención en la tensión de sus muslos abiertos, en el incómodo tirón de sus músculos, en cualquier cosa excepto en su suave caricia. Pero fue imposible. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas dulces, así que clavó las uñas en su espalda y se retorció contra él.

—¡Penétrame, maldita sea!

Él maldijo y el sonido fue tan salvaje que ella se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Ahora!

Con un gruñido sordo, cogió sus caderas.

—¡Maldita seas!

Ella se mordió los labios cuando se impulsó dentro de ella, luego agarró sus hombros con más fuerza para no perderle. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

El calor de su cuerpo atravesó su camisa hasta sus pechos. La pared la lastimaba en la espalda y él había abierto sus piernas todo lo que permitían los músculos doloridos. Ya no tuvo que preocuparse por evitar el placer. Sólo quería que terminara.

Él penetró tan profundamente en su interior que se sobresaltó. Habría hecho el amor con ella si se lo hubiera permitido, pero no había querido. Se había obligado a no sentir ningún placer, y le había concedido el deseo.

Su camisa traspasó la humedad a las palmas de sus manos y la usó de tal manera que la hizo sentir como si los estuviera castigando a los dos. Ella apenas podía esperar su orgasmo. Cuando ocurrió, intentó que su cuerpo absorbiera la esencia del suyo, pero su alma magullada sólo quería escapar.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos antes de que él finalmente se retirara. Lentamente se alejó de ella y la bajó al suelo.

Sus piernas parecían de goma, apenas podía sostenerse. Se negó a mirarle. No podía soportar lo que había hecho, lo había hecho una vez, pero dos veces…

—Rose…

—Lo siento. —Ella se inclinó para coger rápidamente su bolso y acto seguido agarrar el pomo de la puerta. Con la chaqueta firmemente sujeta con una mano y los muslos mojados, salió corriendo al pasillo.

La llamó por su nombre. No podría tolerar que saliera tras ella y observara como se hacía pedazos, así que levantó su mano e hizo un gesto con la mano sin ninguna intención. Fue una seña desenvuelta, algo tipo—: _Hasta Luego,_ _mamón__._ _No me llames. Te llamaré yo._

La puerta se cerró ruidosamente tras ella.

Había captado el mensaje.

**espero les guste el capitulo saludos y nos leemos **

**pekelittrell**


	6. capitulo 5

La noche siguiente, Emmett estaba sentado en el lugar de costumbre, en la cola del vuelo charter que llevaba los Stars desde Indianápolis a Chicago. Las luces eran tenues dentro de la cabina y la mayor parte de los jugadores o estaban dormidos u oían música a través de los auriculares. Emmett estaba melancólico.

Le dolía el tobillo por un golpe que había recibido en el último cuarto. En ese momento, Jacob había entrado para reemplazarle, siendo interceptado tres veces, continuando torpemente dos, para lanzar la pelota cincuenta y tres yardas y conseguir un touchdown.

Sus lesiones se sucedían ahora con más frecuencia: Una luxación en el hombro en un entrenamiento, una contractura en el muslo el mes pasado y ahora esto. El médico del equipo le había diagnosticado un esguince en el tobillo, lo cual quería decir que Emmett no podría entrenar esa semana. Tenía treinta y seis años de edad e intentó no recordar que incluso Montana se había retirado a los treinta y ocho. Tampoco era nada positivo que no se recuperara tan rápidamente como solía. Además de la lesión del tobillo, sus rodillas palpitaban, le dolían las costillas y sentía como si le estuvieran pinchando en la cadera con un punzón caliente. Supo que se pasaría buena parte de la noche dando vueltas.

Entre la lesión del tobillo y el desastroso incidente con Rose, estaba más que contento de que el fin de semana hubiera terminado ya. Aún ahora no se podía creer que no hubiera usado condon. Ni siquiera de adolescente había sido tan descuidado. Pero lo que realmente le irritaba era que ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta después de que ella se hubiera ido. Era como si al minuto de haberla visto, su cerebro hubiera entrado en hibernación y la lujuria hubiera tomado el mando.

Tal vez hubiera llevado demasiados golpes en la cabeza porque sin duda alguna parecía como si estuviera perdiendo la razón. Si hubiera sido cualquier seguidora que no fuera Rose, nunca la habría dejado entrar en su habitación. La primera vez tenía como excusa que había estado medio borracho, pero esta vez no tenía excusas. La había deseado y la había tomado; era así de simple.

No entendía que le atraía de ella. Una de las ventajas de ser un deportista famoso era que podía elegir y él siempre elegía las chicas más jóvenes y bonitas. A pesar de lo que ella había dicho, tenía por lo menos veintiocho y no le interesaban mujeres tan viejas. Le gustaban frescas y florecientes, con pechos altos y llenos, bocas voluptuosas y olor a juventud a su alrededor.

Rose olía a vainilla. Pero tenía esos ojos verdes. Incluso cuando le estaba mintiendo, lo había mirado totalmente de frente. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Le gustaban las mujeres que coqueteaban con los ojos, pero Rose tenía ojos sensatos, lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico considerando que nada en ella era honesto.

Siguió dándole vueltas mientras volvía a Chicago y durante toda la semana siguiente. El que no tuviera que entrenar lo ponía de peor humor y cuando llegó el viernes su rígido autocontrol finalmente se rompió y tuvo que obligarse a centrarse en los Broncos.

Los Stars jugaban las semifinales del campeonato AFC y a pesar de la luxación del hombro logró hacer bien los pases. Las lesiones sin embargo, no permitieron que jugara bien en defensa y no pudo detener el ataque de los Broncos que ganó 22 a 18.

La decimoquinta temporada de Emmett Cullen en la NFL finalizó.

Marie, la secretaria que Rosalie compartía con otros dos miembros del departamento de física de Newberry, le entregó varios mensajes rosados cuando Rosalie entró en la oficina.

—El Dr. Ngyuen de Fermi llamó; Necesita hablar contigo antes de las cuatro y el Dr. Davenport ha programado la reunión del departamento para el miércoles.

—Gracias, Marie.

A pesar de la cara agria de la secretaria, Rosalie apenas podía resistirse a darle un abrazo. Quería saltar, cantar, bailar al aire libre, correr por los pasillos de Stramingler Hall y gritarle a todo el mundo que estaba embarazada.

—Necesito tu informe sobre DOE a las cinco.

—Lo tendrás —contestó Rosalie. La tentación de compartir la noticia era casi irresistible, pero sólo tenía una falta, Marie era una amargada y era demasiado pronto para decírselo a nadie.

Sin embargo, había una persona que lo sabía y mientras Rose seleccionaba su correo y entraba en su oficina, una insidiosa preocupación se coló en su felicidad. Hacía dos noches Jessica se había dejado caer por su casa y había visto los libros sobre embarazo que Rose irreflexivamente había dejado apilados sobre la mesa de café. Rosalie había hecho que Jessica le jurara que ocultaría los hechos para siempre pero no confiaba que alguien tan egocéntrico se callara sobre las circunstancias que rodeaban la concepción de su bebé.

Aunque Jessica le había prometido que llevaría el secreto de Rosalie a la tumba, Rosalie no tenía demasiada fe en su integridad. Bueno, había parecido bastante sincera sobre sus intenciones de guardar el secreto, así que cuando Rosalie se encerr oen la oficina y encendió el ordenador, optó por no desperdiciar más tiempo preocupándose por eso.

Se conectó a la web de la biblioteca electrónica de Los Alamos para ver qué novedades había sobre la teoría de las supercuerdas y su dualidad. Fue un acto automático, el mismo que realizaba diariamente cada físico del mundo. La gente normal se leía un periódico cada mañana. Los físicos se conectaban a la web de Los Alamos.

Pero esta mañana, en lugar de concentrarse en los nuevos datos, comenzó a pensar en Emmett Cullen. Según Jessica, se había pasado la mayor parte de febrero recorriendo el país para cumplir sus contratos publicitarios antes de ir a Carolina Del Norte a principios de marzo. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse de encontrarse con él por sorpresa en la tienda de la esquina.

Saberlo debería haber sido reconfortante, pero no se había librado de un vago desasosiego. Con resolución devolvió su atención a la pantalla del ordenador, pero no lograba concentrarse en las palabras. Se encontró imaginando como quería decorar la habitación infantil.

Decidió que sería amarilla y que pintaría un arco iris sobre paredes y techo. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa soñadora. Su precioso niño crecería rodeado de belleza.

Jessica estaba cabreada. Los chicos le habían prometido una noche con Jacob Black si conseguía el regalo de cumpleaños de Dinamita, pero estaban a finales de febrero, habían pasado más de tres meses y todavía no le "habían pagado". Que Jacob estuviera allí flirteando con una de sus amiguitas no mejoraba su humor.

Tyler Crowley había alquilado Zebras para dar una fiesta y los jugadores que aún estaban en la ciudad estaban invitados. Aunque Jessica estaba oficialmente trabajando, llevaba bebiendo un poco aquí y allá durante toda la noche así que estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a Paul cuando finalmente lo encontró junto a la mesa de billar de la trastienda con Germaine Clark algo después de medianoche.

—Necesito hablar contigo Paul.

—Más tarde, Jessica. ¿No ves que estoy jugando con Germaine?

Le dieron ganas de cerrar una de sus manos y darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero no estaba tan borracha.

—Me hiciste una promesa y aún no tengo el número doce colgado del armario. Puede que te hayas olvidado de lo que me prometisteis sobre Jacob, pero te aseguro que yo no lo he hecho.

—Te hemos dicho que lo estamos arreglando. —Apuntó pero tiró mal—. Joder.

—Eso es lo que me llevas diciendo tres meses. Cada vez que intento hablar con él me mira como si fuera invisible.

Paul se echó a un lado para que Germaine pudiera tirar y ella se sintió feliz al ver que parecía un poco incómodo.

—Lo que pasa Jessica, es que Jacob nos está dando algunos problemas.

—¿Me estas diciendo que no quiere acostarse conmigo?

—No es eso. Lo que pasa es que está saliendo con una chica y eso lo complica todo bastante. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacer que quedes con Cayo y Aro.

—Olvídate. Si hubiera querido a esos dos calienta banquillos, podría haber cogido con ellos hace meses. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Hicimos un trato. Si os encontraba una prostituta para ofrecérsela de regalo de cumpleaños a Emmett, me conseguian una noche con Jacob. Yo cumplí mi parte del trato.

—No exactamente.

El sonido de esa voz arrastrada con acento de Carolina que llegó directamente desde su espalda hizo que le bajara un escalofrío por la columna, como si acabara de ver su propia tumba. Se giró y miró los pálidos ojos grises de Cullen.

¿De dónde había salido? La última vez que lo había visto, un par de rubias intentaban ligar con él en la barra. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

—No conseguiste una _prostituta,_ ¿no es cierto, Jessica?

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Pues yo creo que sí. —Ella dio un salto atemorizada cuando él la agarró por el brazo—. Perdon chicos Jessica y yo vamos a salir para charlar un rato.

—¡Estás loco! Hace demasiado frío fuera.

—No estaremos mucho tiempo. —Sin darle opción de discutir, la separó de la mesa de billar y la condujo a la puerta trasera.

Llevaban todo el día advirtiendo en la radio que las temperaturas serían bajo cero esa noche y cuando salieron al callejón, su aliento hizo nubes de vapor en el aire. Jessica comenzó a temblar y Emmett la miró con sombría satisfacción. Por fin iba a tener respuestas a sus preguntas.

Los misterios siempre le habían puesto los nervios de punta, en el fútbol y en la vida. Según su experiencia que algo no tuviera explicación solía querer decir que lo que iba a pasar no seguía las reglas y no le gustaban ese tipo de sorpresas.

Sabía que podía haber presionado a los chicos para obtener algunas respuestas, pero no querían que sospecharan cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en Rose. Hasta que había oído sin querer la conversación de Jessica con Paul, no se le había ocurrido hablar con ella.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, parecía que no podía olvidarse de Rose. Se acordaba de ella en las situaciones más extrañas. ¿A cuantas habitaciones de hotel había ido recientemente, con su historia sobre las SPS y consejeras espirituales Por lo que él sabía, a esas alturas podía estar detrás de los Bears y no podía evitar preguntarse para cuál de ellos no se desvestiría.

—¿Quién es, Jessica?

Ella sólo llevaba puesto su uniforme de barman, un chaleco con gran escote y una minifalda a rayas como las de una cebra y comenzaba a tiritar.

—Es una prostituta que conozco.

Una parte de su cerebro le advertía que tal vez sería mejor creerse eso. ¿No sería mejor que no escarbara para enterarse de algo que quizá fuera mejor que no supiera? Una de las cosas que lo hacían ser un quarterback genial era su habilidad para presentir el peligro, y por alguna razón que no entendía, el vello de su nuca había comenzado a erizarse.

—No me digas estupideces, Jessica, no me gusta nada que la gente haga eso. —Le soltó el brazo, pero, al mismo tiempo, se acercó unos centímetros más, atrapándola entre él y la pared de ladrillo.

Desviando la mirada le contestó—: Es alguien que conozco

—Quiero un nombre.

—No puedo dártelo, no puedo hacer eso. Lo prometí.

—No lo deberías haber hecho.

Ella comenzó a frotarse los brazos y le comenzaron a castañear los dientes.

—Jesús, Emmett, hace un frío endemoniado.

—Yo no lo noto.

—Ella es. . . Su nombre es Rosalie. Es todo lo que sé.

—No te creo.

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —Ella intentó deslizarse por un lado, mientras lo empujaba, pero él se movió, bloqueándola. Sabía que estaba asustándola y le pareció genial. Quería acabar con todo esto lo más rápido posible.

—¿Rosalie qué?

—Me olvidé. —Ella se apretó más los brazos y encorvó los hombros.

Su desafío lo molestó.

—¿Andar con los chicos significa mucho para ti?

Ella lo miró con suspicacia.

—Algo.

—Creo que más que _algo_. Creo que es lo más importante de tu insignificante vida. Y sé que realmente enloquecerías si ninguno de los jugadores volviese a entrar en Zebras. Si ninguno de ellos quisiera relacionarse contigo, ni siquiera los suplentes.

Él sabía que la tenía, pero ella intentó desafiarle todavía un poco más.

—Ella es una chica gradable que esta pasando algunos apuros y no voy a delatarla.

—¡Dime su nombre!

Ella vaciló, luego se rindió.

—Rosalie Hale.

—Sigue.

—Eso es todo lo que sé —dijo hoscamente.

Él bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro.

—Ésta es tu última oportunidad. Dime lo que quiero saber, o les prohibiré a todos los jugadores del equipo que se acerque a ti.

—Eres un cabrón.

Él no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó allí parado y esperó.

Ella se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor y lo miró con agresividad.

—Es profesora de física en Newberry.

De todas las cosas que había esperado oír, aquella no estaba en la lista.

—_¿P__rofesora?_

—Sí. Y también trabaja en uno de esos laboratorios. No sé cuál. Es una sabihonda, pero no conoce a demasiados hombres y… pero no es peligrosa.

Cuanto más sabía, más se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—¿Por qué yo? Y no intentes convencerme que es seguidora de los Stars porque sé que no es cierto.

Ella temblaba de frío.

—Bueno, se lo prometí. Le prometí que no diría nada.

—Acabo de perder la paciencia.

Él podía ver como ella estaba intentando encontrar la manera de proteger a la vez a su amiga y su propio culo. Pero sabía la respuesta antes incluso de que hablase.

—¡Bueno, quiere tener un niño! Pero no quiere que lo sepas.

El escalofrío que lo recorrió no tuvo nada que ver con la temperatura.

Lo miró con ansiedad.

—No va a aparecer cuando el niño nazca pidiendo dinero. Tiene un buen trabajo y es lista, ¿por qué no te olvidas de todo esto?

Él lo estaba pasando bastante mal, ya que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones.

—¿Quieres decir que está embarazada? ¿Que me ha utilizado para quedarse embarazada?

—Bueno, pero no es realmente tu hijo. Eres simplemente un donante de semen. Así es como lo ve ella.

—¿Un donante de semen? Él sintió como la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar como una olla a presión. Él odiaba cualquier cosa que lo atara a un lugar y ahora iba a tener un niño. Lucho para no perder el control.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me eligió a mí?

Un hilo de miedo apareció bajo su hostilidad.

—Eso no va a gustarte nada.

—Apuesto que estás en lo cierto.

—Ella es un genio. Y ser más lista que todos los demás hizo que la trataran como si fuera un fenómeno mientras crecía. Naturalmente no quería que a su bebé le pasara lo mismo, así que era importante que el donante de semen no fuera como ella.

—¿Qué no fuera como ella? ¿Qué no fuera cómo?

—Alguien que…, bueno, alguien que no fuera exactamente un genio.

Él quiso sacudirla hasta que le cayera cada uno de sus dientes.

—¿Qué diablos estás tratando de decir? ¿Por qué me eligió?

Jessica le miró con temor.

—Porque piensa que eres estúpido.

—Tres protones del isótopo y siete neutrones están sin enlazar. —De espaldas a sus ocho estudiantes del curso de doctorado, seis chicos y dos chicas, Rosalie dibujo los enlaces—. Si quitamos un neutrón al Li—11, se irá sólo otro, nos quedará Li—9, haciendo que los neutrones se unan en grupos de tres con los protones.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en explicar la complejidad de los neutrones de los isótopos de litio que no prestó atención al leve disturbio que había a sus espaldas.

—El isótopo Li-11 se conoce como núcleo Borromean junto con… —Una silla chirrió. Oyó susurros—. Junto con… —Los papeles crujieron y hubo más susurros. Desconcertada, se giró para conocer el origen del disturbio.

Y vio a Emmett Cullen apoyado contra la pared del fondo, con los brazos cruzados y las manos metidas bajo las axilas.

La sangre huyó de su rostro y por primera vez en su vida, creyó que se desmayaría. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Qué hacía allí? Por un momento supuso que no la reconocería sin su ropa de faena. Ahora iba vestida con un conservador traje de lana de doble abotonadura y tenía el pelo retirado de la frente con una trenza francesa, como siempre en el trabajo. Pero no lo engañó ni por un momento.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Toda la gente de su clase pareció reconocerle, pero él prestó poca atención a sus reacciones. La miraba a ella.

Ella nunca había sido blanco de tal odio no disimulado. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, formando una raya mortífera y un duro gesto en la boca, y, mientras lo miraba, se sintió como el núcleo del isótopo que acababa de describir.

Con tantos ojos mirando con curiosidad, tuvo que recobrar la compostura. Quedaban diez minutos de clase. Necesitaba que saliera para poder terminarla.

—Sr. Cullen, ¿puede esperarme en mi despacho hasta que termine? Está abajo en el vestíbulo.

—No voy a ningún sitio. —Por primera vez él clavó los ojos en sus ocho alumnos—. La clase está terminada. Fuera.

Los estudiantes se pusieron de pie, cerrando sus apuntes y cogiendo sus abrigos. Como no podía empezar a discutir con él ante tanto público, se dirigió a ellos tan serenamente como fue posible.

—Ya había acabado. Seguiremos desde aquí el miércoles que viene.

Salieron en fila del aula en pocos segundos, mirándolos con curiosidad mientras lo hacían. Emmett se apartó de la pared, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

—Abre la puerta —dijo ella inmediatamente, alarmándose por estar recluida con él en esa pequeña aula sin ventanas—. Podemos hablar en mi oficina.

Él volvió a adoptar la misma posición. Apoyándose contra la puerta, cruzó los brazos y escondió las manos bajo las axilas. Sus antebrazos musculosos. Una vena azul latía en ellos.

—Me gustaría que te apartaras de ahí.

Ella aspiró profundamente mientras era invadida por el pánico. Su postura repentinamente adquirió significado, era un hombre que estaba utilizando su cuerpo para cohibirla.

—¿Nada que decir? ¿Qué ocurre, doctora Hale? Te aseguro que no hacías más que hablar la última vez que nos vimos.

Ella lucho por recuperar la calma, esperando contra toda esperanza que simplemente hubiera averiguado que ella no era quien le había dicho y que había ido allí para recuperar su orgullo de guerrero herido. _Por favor que no sea otra cosa,_ rezó.

Él caminó lentamente hacia ella, y ella dio involuntariamente un paso atrás.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo misma? —se burló—. ¿O ese cerebro de genio tan grande que tienes ocupa el lugar que debería corresponder al corazón? ¿Pensaste que no me importaría, o simplemente supusiste que nunca me enteraría?

—¿Enterarte? —Su voz fue apenas un susurro. Chocó contra la pizarra mientras el terror reptaba por su columna.

—Me importa, Profesora. Me importa mucho.

Sintió su piel caliente, húmeda y pegajosa al mismo tiempo.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—carajo. Eres una embustera.

Él resueltamente se acercó a ella de modo amenazador, y ella sintió como si estuviera tratando de tragar grandes bolas de algodón.

—Quiero que te vayas.

—Apuesto a que si. —Él se paró tan cerca que su brazo rozó el de ella. Sintió el olor de jabón, lana y furia—. Hablo del bebé, Profesora. De que querías quedarte embarazada de mi hijo. Y de que ganaste el premio gordo.

Toda la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo. Se dejó caer contra la pizarra. _Esto no._ _Por favor,_ _Dios mío,_ _esto no._ Su cuerpo perdió todas sus fuerzas y entonces quiso enroscarse dentro de sí misma.

Él no dijo nada; Simplemente esperó.

Ella respiró profunda y trémulamente. Sabía que era inútil negar la verdad, pero apenas podía hablar.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo ahora. Por favor. Lo único que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de todo este asunto.

Él se lanzó contra ella en un segundo. Ella dio un grito gutural cuando la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza. Sus labios estaban pálidos de ira reprimida y una vena latía en su sien.

—¿Qué me olvide? ¿Quieres que me olvide?

—¡No creí que te importara! ¡Pensé que no tendría importancia para ti!

Sus labios apenas se movieron.

—Tiene importancia

—Por favor… quería tanto un bebé. —Ella se sobresaltó cuando clavó los dedos en sus brazos—. No quería que te enteraras. Se suponía que nunca lo sabrías. Nunca había hecho nada así. Era un…, un dolor dentro de mi y no se me ocurrió otra manera.

—No 'stuvo bien.

—Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Pero no parecía un error. Solo podía pensar en tener un bebé.

Él lentamente la soltó y ella sintió que estaba intentando controlarse.

—Había otras maneras. Maneras que no me involucraban.

—Un banco de semen no era una opción viable para mí.

Sus ojos la recorrieron con desprecio y la amenaza en su suave voz arrastrada de Carolina la hizo querer encogerse de miedo.

—¿Viable? No me gusta que uses palabrejas de esas. Mira, no soy un científico como tú. Soy simplemente un deportista, así que será mejor que uses palabras sencillas.

—No era _práctico _para mí usar un banco de semen

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo un coeficiente intelectual superior a 180.

—felicidades

—No tuve nada que ver, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca. Nací de ese modo, pero es más una maldición que una bendición, y quería tener un niño normal. Por eso tuve que ser muy cuidadosa en mi selección. —Se retorció las manos delante de ella, tratando de pensar como decirle el resto sin que se enfadara todavía más—. Necesitaba que el padre tuviera una inteligencia media. Los donantes de los bancos de semen suelen ser estudiantes de medicina. Ese tipo de hombres.

—No son hombres de la Carolina rural que se ganan la vida tirando un balón.

—Sé que te he ofendido —dijo ella quedamente, retorciendo los botones de la parte delantera de su traje chaqueta—. No hay nada que pueda hacer salvo disculparme.

—Podrías abortar.

—¡No! ¡Quiero de todo corazón este bebé, nunca haría eso!

Ella esperó que discutiera con ella, pero no dijo nada. Se giró y se puso en un lado del aula, para poner tanta distancia entre ellos como fuera posible, protegiéndose y protegiendo a su bebé.

Lo oyó dirigirse hacia ella y se sintió como si la estuviera mirando a través de la mira de un rifle de caza. Su voz fue ronca y extrañamente incorpórea.

—Va a ser de la siguiente manera, Profesora. Dentro de unos días, viajaremos hasta la frontera de Wisconsin, donde la prensa no pueda husmearnos. Y una vez allí, nos casaremos.

Ella recobró el aliento ante su expresión venenosa.

—Y no imagines una casa con una valla blanca porque 'ste va a ser un matrimonio hecho en el infierno. En cuanto termine la ceremonia, cada uno seguirá su camino hasta que el bebé nazca. Después nos divorciaremos.

—¿De qué hablas? No me voy a casar contigo. No lo entiendes. No quiero tu dinero. No quiero nada de ti.

—No me importa lo que quieras.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

—Porque no es justo que un niño sea bastardo.

—Este niño no será un bastardo. No será…

—¡Cállate! Tengo una tonelada de derechos, y voy a asegurarme cada uno de ellos, con un contrato de custodia compartida si decido que eso es lo que quiero.

Ella sintió como si se hubiera quedado sin aire.

—¿La custodia compartida? No puedes. ¡Este bebé es mío!

—No apostaría nada por eso.

—¡No te permitiré hacerlo!

—No se te ocurrió nada así cuando tramaste esta sucia trampa.

—No me casaré contigo.

—Bueno, lo harás. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te destruiré antes de dejar que un hijo mío sea un bastardo.

—Eso ya no es importante. Hay millones de madres solteras. La gente ya no opina mal de eso.

—Te diré algo. Escúchame. Resístete y solicitaré la custodia total de ese bebé. Te llevaré a un tribunal y la conseguiré.

—Por favor no hagas esto. ¡Éste es mi bebé! ¡Aún no ha nacido, pero es mío!

—Díselo a un juez.

Ella no podía decir nada. Dolorosamente, había llegado a un callejón sin salida, donde hablar era imposible.

—Soy capaz de revolcarme en el barro, Profesora, y la verdad, no me molesta nada. Soy de ese tipo. Así que podemos hacerlo por las buenas y mantenerlo limpio o podemos hacerlo por las malas y será realmente sucio, por no decir caro. De una manera u otra, yo gano.

Ella trató de entender lo que él decía.

—No está bien. No quieres tener un hijo.

—Un niño es lo último que quiero, y te maldeciré por ello hasta el fin mis días. Pero no tiene la culpa de que su madre sea una perra mentirosa. Lo hacemos como te digo; No te conviene que sea de otra manera.

—No puedo hacerlo. No quiero.

—No tienes otra opción. Mi abogado se comunicará contigo mañana y te hará firmar un acuerdo prenupcial. Dirá que cada uno de nosotros saldrá del matrimonio exactamente con lo que llegó. No puedo tocar tu dinero y desde luego, tú no puedes tocar el mío. Mi solvencia económica es para el niño.

—¡No quiero tu dinero! ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Puedo mantener a este niño yo sola. No quiero nada de ti.

Él la ignoró.

—Tengo que regresar pronto a Carolina Del Norte, así que lo haremos de inmediato. La semana que viene nos casamos, y luego, nos comunicaremos a través de mi abogado para todo lo referente al niño y para divorciarnos.

Estaba destruyendo todos sus maravillosos planes. ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podía entregarle su niño a este bárbaro, incluso para una visita corta?

Iba a enfrentarse a él. ¡Él no se arriesgaría a reclamar su bebé! No le importaba cuántos millones tuviera ni lo que le costara el pleito, este niño era suyo. No le dejaría arrebatárselo. Él no tenía ningún der…

Su indignación se esfumó con un ramalazo de conciencia. Tenía derecho. Tenía todos los derechos. Gracias a su engaño, era el padre del niño, le gustase a ella o no, y eso le daba derechos en el futuro.

Se obligó a afrontar la verdad. Aunque podía tener una larga batalla en los tribunales con él, no lo haría. Se encontraba en esa situación por volverle la espalda a sus principios, por haberse convencido a sí misma que el fin justificaba los medios, y la había llevado hasta allí. Ya no lo haría más. De ahora en adelante, basaría cada decisión en sólo una cosa: ¿Qué era más conveniente para ese niño?

Ella cogió sus apuntes de la mesa y se acercó a la puerta.

—Lo pensaré.

—Hazlo. Tienes hasta el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde.

—La doctora Hale llegó en la hora límite. — el abogado de Emmett, cogió el contrato prematrimonial que había sobre su escritorio—. No vino hasta casi las cuatro y estaba muy alterada.

—Bien. —Incluso después de una semana, Emmett no podía contener su furia por lo que le había hecho. Aún la veía de pie, delante de él, con ese traje chaqueta naranja oscuro de doble abotonadura dorada. Por un momento no la había reconocido. Su pelo estaba sujeto con uno de esos peinados eficientes. Se parecía más a la presidenta de una compañía que a cualquier mujer con la que él hubiera salido en su vida.

Él se acercó a las ventanas, desde dónde miró sin ver hacia abajo, al aparcamiento. En dos días sería un hombre casado. _Hija de puta._ Todo en su interior se revelaba, todo excepto el código moral con el que se había criado y que decía que un hombre no abandonaba a su hijo, no importaba lo que él quisiera.

La idea de este tipo de permanencia lo hizo sentir que se ahogaba. La permanencia era para después de su carrera, para cuándo estuviera tan jodidamente viejo que no pudiera tirar la pelota, no para ahora, cuando aún estaba en la plenitud de la vida. Él cumpliría con su deber con este niño, pero la doctora Rosalie Hale iba a pagar por manipular su vida. Nunca había dejado que nadie lo hiciera. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría.

Él desgranó las palabras.

—Quiero que pague por 'sto, Brian. Encuentra todo lo que haya sobre ella.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente que busque?

—Quiero conocer cualquier cosa que la haga vulnerable.

Delgado parecía inofensivo, pero tenía ojos de tiburón y Emmett sabía que era el hombre adecuado para realizar ese trabajo. Delgado llevaba representando a Emmett cinco años. Era listo, agresivo y ninguno de sus asuntos había salido nunca de su oficina. Algunas veces Delgado podía tener demasiado celo en su deseo de complacer a su cliente más valioso y se pasaba de la raya, pero Emmett creía que había defectos peores. Hasta ahora había manejado todo el asunto con rapidez y eficacia y Emmett no dudaba que manejaría el resto de la misma manera.

—No va a quedar sin castigo, Brian. Me caso con ella porque tengo que hacerlo, pero no es el fin. Va a descubrir que escogió al hombre equivocado.

Delgado pareció pensativo mientras golpeaba el acuerdo con la parte superior de su pluma.

—Parece llevar una vida pacífica. No creo que tenga ningún esqueleto en el armario.

—Entonces descubre lo que es importante para ella y destrúyelo. Pon a tus mejores hombres en esto. Investiga su vida laboral y profesional. Averigua lo que tiene más importancia para ella. Una vez que lo sepamos, sabremos exactamente que hacer.

Emmett casi podía ver trabajar los engranajes de la mente de Delgado mientras repasaba rápidamente los desafíos del trabajo que había recibido. Otro abogado menos agresivo podría haberse resistido a algo parecido, pero no Brian. Era el tipo de hombres que disfrutaría de una ejecución.

Cuando Emmett dejó la oficina, tomó la decisión de proteger a la gente que le importaba del engaño que había fraguado Rosalie Hale. Su familia aún llevaba luto por las muertes de Alice y Jamie, y no añadiría una herida más. Con respecto al bebé… La gente pensaba que era un autentico hijo de puta desde que podía recordar, pero también era justo y no dejaría que ese niño fuera castigado por los pecados de su madre.

Se negó a pensar más sobre el bebé. Se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Por ahora, todo lo que le importaba era la venganza. Llevaría su tiempo, pero iba a hacer que pagara y lo haría de una manera que nunca olvidaría.

La noche antes de la boda, Rosalie estaba tan aterrorizada que no pudo ni come, ni dormir. Pero resultó, que la ceremonia real fue totalmente inocua. Tuvo lugar en la oficina de un juez de Wisconsin y duró menos de diez minutos. No hubo flores, ni amigos, ni besos.

Al final de la ceremonia, Brian Delgado, el abogado de Emmett, le dijo que Emmett volvería a Carolina Del Norte en una semana y que Delgado haría todas las comunicaciones necesarias. Aparte de sus bruscos votos de boda, Emmett no le dirigió la palabra.

Se alejaron en coches separados tal como habían llegado, y cuando llegó a casa, Rosalie se sintió aliviada. Había terminado. No tendría que enfrentarse a él durante meses.

Desafortunadamente, no había contado con el _Chicago Tribune._ Dos días después de la ceremonia, un cronista deportivo del _Tribune,_ recibió un chisme de un secretario anónimo del condado de Wisconsin, contando la historia del matrimonio secreto del más famoso quarterback de la ciudad con la doctora Rosalie Hale, una distinguida profesora de física de Newberry.

El circo mediático comenzó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

pues bien les dejo el capitulo y espero les guste

saludos

pekelittrell


	7. capitulo 6

—Nunca te perdonaré esto —siseó Rosalie agarrando rápidamente las dos mitades de su cinturón de seguridad y abrochándolas.

—Sólo recuerda quién llegó con un lazo alrededor del cuello. —Emmett metió los resguardos del equipaje en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se sentó al lado de ella. La miró con hostilidad y ella no pudo recordar haber estado en toda su vida en presencia de un odio tan patente.

Era lunes, sólo cinco días después de su boda, pero todo había cambiado. La asistente que servía a los pasajeros de primera clase se paró al lado de sus asientos, deteniendo temporalmente la amarga batalla verbal que se había estado desarrollando entre ellos, de una u otra manera, desde que el _Tribune_había publicado su historia hacía tres días. Les tendió una bandeja con dos copas de champán.

—¡Felicidades! Toda la tripulación está encantada de tenerles en el vuelo de hoy. Somos grandes admiradores de los Stars y nos alegramos de su matrimonio.

Rosalie forzó una sonrisa mientras tomaba la copa de champán.

—Gracias.

Emmett no dijo nada.

La mirada de la asistente repasó a Rosalie, evaluando a la mujer que había logrado cazar al soltero más cotizado de la ciudad. Rosalie comenzaba a estar acostumbrada al parpadeo de sorpresa en la cara de la gente cuando la veía por primera vez. Indudablemente esperaban que la esposa de Emmett Cullen pareciera y se vistiera como una modelo de Victoria's Secrets, pero la chaqueta de mezclilla de lana perfectamente cortada de Rosalie, los pantalones color camel y la blusa de seda color bronce, estaban bastante alejados de eso. Todas sus ropas eran de buena calidad, pero conservadoras. Le agradaba el estilo clásico y tenía pocas ganas de volverse una fanática de la moda.

Se había recogido el pelo en una trenza francesa bastante floja, como siempre; le gustaba porque retiraba el pelo de la cara y siempre era actual. Su amiga Vera decía que era aburrida, pero también admitía que compensaba de una manera bastante buena la delicada estructura ósea de Rosalie. Apenas llevaba joyas, pequeños pendientes en las orejas y el sencillo anillo de oro que Emmett había comprado para la boda. Se veía extraño en su dedo y fingía que no estaba allí.

Se volvió a colocar las gafas y consideró la inclinación de Emmett por las jovencitas. Indudablemente hubiera sido más feliz si ella hubiera aparecido con una minifalda y un top de lentejuelas. Se preguntó que sucedería cuando descubriera su verdadera edad.

Sólo mirar el gesto beligerante de esa dura mandíbula cuadrada, la enervaba. Si ese hombre había tenido alguna vez un pensamiento elevado en su cabeza, lo disimulaba muy bien. Sentada al lado de él, tenía la sensación de ser una bomba de inteligencia a punto de estallar.

—Bébete esto. —Le pasó su vaso de champán en cuanto la asistente desapareció.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque yo estoy embarazada y no lo puedo hacer. ¿O quieres que todo el mundo sepa eso también?

Él la miró, vació la copa y se la devolvió.

—Lo siguiente que harás, será convertirme en un jodido alcohólico.

—Viendo como has bebido la mayor parte del tiempo que he estado contigo, dudo que no lo seas ya.

—No dices más que estupideces.

—que vocabulario. Mordaz.

—Por lo menos yo no sueno como si me hubiese tragado un diccionario. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará eructar las palabras mayores?

—No estoy segura. Pero si lo hago con la suficiente lentitud, quizá tú puedas entender alguna de ellas.

Sabía que discutir con él de esa manera era infantil, pero era mejor que los hostiles silencios que la ponían de los nervios y buscando con los ojos la salida más próxima. En lugar de reconfortarla el que él estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo tan obvio para evitar el más leve contacto físico entre ellos, la hacía sentir como si él no confiara en sí mismo lo suficiente para no ponerle las manos encima. No le gustaba tener miedo, especialmente cuando sabía que se había equivocado de esa manera, sabía que era responsable de su agresividad. Pero costase lo que costase, no le dejaría sospechar que tenía miedo.

Su agitación emocional era sólo uno de los cambios que los catastróficos acontecimientos de los pasados días habían producido. Había llegado en Newberry la mañana del viernes, dos días después de su boda, para encontrarse con un ejército de reporteros gritándole preguntas y empujando micrófonos a su cara. Se había abierto camino entre la multitud y había corrido a su oficina, donde había encontrado a Marie con una apariencia atemorizada y un montón de mensajes telefónicos, incluyendo uno de Emmett.

Lo había cogido en su casa, pero él interrumpió sus preguntas con un gruñido, luego le leyó el comunicado de prensa que su abogado había escrito. Manifestaba que se habían conocido por amigos comunes hacía varios meses y que su decisión de casarse había sido repentina. Hacía una lista de sus credenciales académicas, manifestando su orgullo ante su talento profesional, esto último acompañado por un bufido burlón. Luego anunciaba que la pareja pasaría los siguientes meses de luna de miel en la ciudad natal de Emmett, Salvation, Carolina Del Norte.

Rosalie había estallado.

—¡Eso es imposible! Tengo que dar clases y no voy a ningún lado.

Su mofa llenó la línea telefónica.

—A partir de las cinco de la tarde tienes un… ¿como lo llamarías, permiso temporal?

—Te aseguro que no.

—En la universidad piensan algo diferente.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Pregúntale a tu jefe. —Y colgó el teléfono de golpe.

Ella inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina del Dr. William Davenport, jefe del departamento de física de Newberry, donde descubrió que Emmett había dado una donación a la universidad como muestra de su aprecio por su flexibilidad ante su plan de tomarse una excedencia los siguientes meses. Se había sentido impotente y humillada. Con nada más que su dinero, él había asumido el control de su vida.

La asistente de vuelo regresó para recoger sus copas. Tan pronto como la mujer desapareció, desahogó su resentimiento en Emmett.

—No tenías por que interferir en mi carrera.

—Olvídate de eso, Profesora. Te compré unos meses de vacaciones. Me lo deberías agradecer. Si no fuese por mí, no tendrías todo este tiempo libre para investigar para ese laboratorio donde trabajas.

Él sabía demasiado de ella, y eso no le gustaba. Lo cierto era que estaba bastante aliviada que su excedencia como profesora beneficiase su investigación en el proyecto Preeze, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante él. Su ordenador ya estaba rumbo a Carolina del Norte, y con ayuda de un módem, estar en otro sitio no afectaría su trabajo. Bajo otras circunstancias, habría estado encantada de tener tres meses libres, pero no cuando no había sido idea suya y no cuando tenía que pasar parte de ellos con Emmett Cullen.

—Podría hacer mejor mi investigación desde el despacho de mi casa.

—No con un ejército de periodistas acampados a tu puerta y preguntándose por qué los más famosos recién casados de la ciudad viven en sitios diferentes. —Parpadeó como si ella no fuera nada—. Voy a Salvation todos los años y permanezco allí hasta que comienzan los entrenamientos en julio. Quizá ese cerebro gigante que tienes pueda idear una excusa convincente para que no venga conmigo mi preciosa mujercita, pero yo no pude pensar en ninguna.

—No entiendo cómo puedes engañar así a tu familia. ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad?

—Porque, a diferencia de ti, nadie en mi familia es un buen mentiroso. Lo sabría todo el pueblo en poco tiempo y luego el resto del país sabría los detalles. ¿Realmente quieres que el niño crezca sabiendo todo eso?

Ella suspiró.

—No. Y deja de llamarla "el niño". —Otra vez se preguntó si el bebé sería un niño o una chica. Aún no había tomado la decisión si querría saber o no el sexo cuando le hicieran el ultrasonido.

—Además, mi familia ya ha pasado demasiadas cosas el año pasado, y no voy a darles una más.

Recordó que Jessica había mencionando la muerte de la cuñada y el sobrino de Emmett.

—Lamento profundamente lo que pasó. Pero en cuanto nos vean juntos, sabrán que pasa algo raro.

—Eso no será un problema porque no pasarás demasiado tiempo con ellos. Te conocerán, pero no vas a intimar con ellos. Y una cosa más. Si alguien te pregunta cuantos años tienes, no digas que tienes veintiocho. Si te sientes presionada, admite veinticinco, pero no más.

—No voy a mentir sobre mi edad.

—No entiendo por qué no. Mentiste sobre todo lo demás.

Ella aplacó otra oleada de culpabilidad.

—Nadie va a creer que tengo veinticinco años de edad. Así que no lo haré.

—Profesora, te aconsejo seriamente que no me cabrees más de lo que ya estoy.

No importa qué desagradable respuesta le fuera a dar Emmett porque un corpulento pasajero que se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás, pasó ruidosamente arrastrando dos maletas de mano. Ella miró al hombre fascinada. Estaban a bajo cero en el exterior, pero sólo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de nailon, probablemente para poder presumir de músculos.

Emmett advirtió que miraba interesada el atavío del hombre y le echó una mirada calculadora.

—De donde yo vengo utilizamos esos músculos para maltratar mujeres.

Él obviamente se había olvidado que no iba con una de esas conejitas enfermas de amor. Sonrió dulcemente.

—Y yo que pensaba que los tontos nunca golpeaban a sus hermanas.

Elevó las dos cejas a la vez.

—No tienes ni idea qué hacemos los tontos, Profesora, pero sospecho que te enterarás pronto.

—Un segundo, lamento interrumpir, Emmett, pero me pregunto si me puedes dar un autógrafo para mi hijo —dijo un hombre de negocios de mediana edad ofreciéndole a Emmett una pluma junto con una agenda con el nombre de una compañía farmacéutica. Emmett accedió, y no pasó demasiado antes de que apareciera otro hombre. Múltiples demandas continuaron hasta que los asistentes de vuelo mandaron a todo el mundo a sus asientos. Emmett fue educado con los seguidores y sorprendentemente paciente.

Ella aprovechó las interrupciones para empezar a leer un artículo escrito por un colega sobre las partículas de los quarks, pero fue difícil centrarse en física cuántica cuando su propio mundo estaba descentrado. Podía haberse negado a ir a Salvation, pero la prensa la habría acosado y habría estropeado el futuro de su hijo. Simplemente no podía arriesgarse.

No había problema, había dejado su piso y se había ocultado de los ojos curiosos. La humillación que encararía, no sería tan horrible como lo que podría oír su hijo mientras crecía. Se había prometido a sí misma que basaría todas sus decisiones en lo que fuera más conveniente para el bebé, así que finalmente había estado de acuerdo en ir con él.

Intentó concentrarse en la lectura. Pero por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Emmett la miraba y decidió que era bueno que no tuviera habilidades psíquicas porque lo último que quería era leer su mente.

Él mentalmente repasó todo lo que le molestaba de la mujer que se sentaba a su lado y concluyó que, incluso dejando aparte el asunto del carácter, tenía de sobra donde escoger.

Todo en ella era serio. Incluso su pelo era serio. ¿Por qué no se quitaba esa jodida trenza? El color era precioso, eso era verdad. Había salido con un par de chicas que tenían el pelo de ese color, pero lo habían conseguido con tinte y el de Rosalie Hale era de nacimiento.

Con excepción de ese pequeño mechón que se había escapado de los confines de la trenza y caía sobre su oreja, era una mujer seria. Ropa seria y pelo serio. La piel era bonita.

Todavía no podía creer que se hubiera casado con ella. ¿Pero qué podía hacer sino para seguir viviendo consigo mismo? ¿Dejar que su hijo creciera sin padre? Tal y como lo habían educado, esa no era siquiera una posibilidad.

Trató de sentirse bien por haber hecho lo que debía, pero todo lo que sentía era furia. ¡No quería estar casado, maldita sea! Con nadie. Pero especialmente no con esa mojigata inflexible de corazón mentiroso.

Durante días se había dicho que ese matrimonio no era más permanente que una novia temporal, pero cada vez que se veía el anillo en el dedo, sentía repugnancia. Era como si viera un reloj marcando los últimos minutos de su carrera.

—No me puedo imaginar comprar un coche sin verlo primero. —Rosalie contempló el interior del Jeep Grand Cherokee verde que los esperaba en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Asheville con la llave escondida bajo el parachoques delantero.

—Contrato a gente para que haga eso por mí.

Su indiferencia sobre su riqueza la hizo ser sarcástica.

—Qué pretencioso.

—Vigila tu lenguaje, Profesora.

—Significa sabio —mintió—. Prueba a usarlo en una frase que le digas a una persona que realmente admires. Dile que crees que es pretencioso y se sentirá feliz y encantado todo el día.

—Gracias por la sugerencia. Quizá la use en la próxima entrevista que me hagan en la tele.

Durante todo el camino fijó su mirada sombría en el paisaje a través de la ventana. A pesar de la tristeza del día moderadamente frío y nublado de marzo, tenía que admitir que era hermoso. Los contornos montañosos del oeste de Carolina Del Norte contrastaban extremadamente con el paisaje plano de Illinois donde había crecido.

Cruzaron el río Ancho Francés, un nombre que la habría hecho sonreír en otras circunstancias y se dirigieron al oeste por la Interestatal 40 hacia Salvation. Desde que había oído el nombre de la ciudad natal de Emmett, le había sonado, pero no podía recordar porqué.

—Hay alguna razón por la que me suene Salvation.

—Salió bastante en las noticias, pero a la gente de allí no nos gusta hablar de ello.

Ella esperó que le proporcionara más información, pero no se sorprendió demasiado cuando no lo hizo.

—¿Crees que puedo conocer el secreto?

Él tardó tanto tiempo en contestarle que creyó que la estaba ignorando, pero finalmente habló.

—Salvation fue donde se estableció G. Dwayne Snopes. El telepredicador.

—¿No murió en un accidente de avioneta hace unos años?

—Sí. Mientras intentaba salir del país con unos cuantos millones de dólares que no le pertenecían. Incluso cuando era más famoso, los líderes del pueblo no le tenían en buen concepto y no les gusta que se asocie Salvation con él ahora que está muerto.

—¿Lo conociste?

—Lo vi alguna vez.

—¿Qué tipo de hombre era?

—¡Era un ladrón! Cualquiera se puede dar cuenta.

Los matices de una conversación educada estaban obviamente más allá de sus capacidades mentales. Se giró y trató de disfrutar el paisaje, pero saber que se acercaba rápidamente a una vida nueva con un peligroso desconocido que odiaba todo lo que se relacionara con ella, lo hacía difícil.

Al poco tiempo dejaron la autovía por una carretera sinuosa con un carril en cada sentido. Las ruedas del Jeep subieron la ladera de una montaña y luego descendieron por el otro lado. Grandes caravanas oxidadas asentadas sobre parcelas llenas de hierba al lado del camino, eran un definido contraste con las lujosas entradas a complejos residenciales para jubilados que rodeaban exuberantes campos de golf. Se le comenzaba a revolver el estómago por la carretera llena de curvas, cuando Emmett abandonó la carretera para tomar un camino de grava que parecía llevar hacia la cumbre.

—Este lugar se llama _Heartache Mountain_. Tengo que detenerme para saludar a mi abuela antes de continuar. El resto de mi familia está fuera de la ciudad ahora, pero ella armará un buen follón si no te llevo a verla de inmediato. Y no te esfuerces en resultar simpática. Te recuerdo que no estarás aquí demasiado tiempo.

—¿Quieres que sea grosera?

—Digamos que no quiero que ganes un concurso de popularidad con mi familia. Y guárdate que estás embarazada para ti solita.

—No tenía pensado anunciarlo.

Él se metió por una senda profunda que conducía a una cabaña con techo de chapa y que necesitaba urgentemente una mano de pintura. Uno de los postigos estaba caído y las escaleras que conducían al porche comenzaban a hundirse. Conociendo la riqueza de Emmett, se escandalizó de las condiciones en que estaba. Si se preocupaba por su abuela, seguramente podía haber destinado algo de dinero para reparar el lugar.

Apagó el motor, bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrir su puerta. Su cortesía la asombró. Recordó que había hecho lo mismo cuando habían cogido el coche en el aeropuerto.

—Se llama Annie Platt —le dijo mientras salía—. Y cumplirá ochenta años el año que viene. Padece del corazón y tiene enfisema, pero dice que no está preparada para dejarnos. Mira como tiene las escaleras. Joder. Este lugar se está viniendo abajo.

—Seguramente tú puedes ofrecerle algún otro sitio para vivir.

La miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, luego se dirigió a la puerta y la golpeó con el puño.

—¡Abre, viejo palo, y dime por qué está la puerta cerrada!

Rosalie lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Ésta era la manera en que él trataba a su vieja abuelita?

La puerta se abrió y Rosalie clavó la vista en una mujer cargada de hombros con cabello rubio oxigenado sobresaliendo en mechones por toda su cabeza, con los labios pintados en rojo fuerte y un cigarrillo colgando de una de las esquinas de su boca.

—Vigila como me hablas, Emmett Cullen. Aún puedo golpearte el trasero de una manera que no olvidarás.

—Tendrás que cogerme primero. —Le sacó el cigarrillo de la boca, lo aplastó bajo su zapato y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Ella rió jadeante y palmeó su espalda.

—Salvaje como el diablo y doblemente malo. —Miró con atención alrededor de él y luego miró ceñudamente a Rosalie, que permanecía de pie en lo alto de los escalones—. ¿Quién es?

—Annie, ésta es Rosalie. —Su voz se volvió grave—. Mi esposa. Recuerdas que llamé para hablarte de ella. Nos casamos el miércoles pasado.

—Parece una chica de ciudad. ¿Alguna vez desollaste una ardilla, chica de ciudad?

—Yo diría que no.

Le soltó un bufido despectivo y se volvió para Emmett.

—¿Cómo tardaste tanto en venir a ver a tu abuelita?

—Temía que me mordieras y tuviera que vacunarme de la rabia.

Esto provocó unas carcajadas que culminaron con un ataque de tos. Emmett la rodeó con su brazo y la condujo adentro, maldiciendo el tiempo que se había pasado fumando.

Rosalie se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pensó que no iban a ser fáciles para ella los siguientes meses. Ahora que había fallado la prueba de desollar ardillas.

No tenía especial interés en entrar, así que cruzó el porche hasta el punto donde un móvil de colores brillantes colgaba de la esquina del techo. La cabaña estaba asentada en una de las laderas de la montaña y rodeada de bosque por todos sus lados con excepción de uno, donde se había desbrozado para plantar un huerto. La niebla ocultaba la cima de los lejanos picos que creía que pertenecían a una parte de los Apalaches llamada Smokies.

Había tanta paz que se podía oír incluso el murmullo de una sola ardilla desde las ramas desnudas de un roble. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado lo ruidosa que era la ciudad, incluso en un suburbio tranquilo. Oyó el chasquido de una ramita, el graznido de un cuervo y aspiró el aroma húmedo y frío del bosque de marzo que aún no había dejado atrás el invierno. Con un suspiro, atravesó el porche hacia la puerta. Sabía lo suficiente sobre Annie Platt para darse cuenta de que la vieja tomaría cualquier retirada como una señal de debilidad.

Entró directamente en una sala de estar pequeña y desordenada que era claro ejemplo de la curiosa y llamativa mezcla que hacían las personas mayores de cosas viejas y otras nuevas y de buen gusto. Una hermosa alfombra azul humo, contrastaba con el grueso tapizado de brocado descolorido de los sillones. La mesa de café dorada tenía una pata rota escabrosamente reparada con cinta aislante plateada y unas descoloridas borlas rojas colgaban del frágil cordón de las cortinas de las ventanas.

Había un gabinete obviamente caro y un completo equipo estéreo con lector de compact disk apoyado sobre una pared perpendicular a una vieja chimenea de piedra. La repisa de piedra toscamente labrada de la chimenea soportaba un surtido desorden, incluyendo un florero de loza en forma de guitarra lleno de plumas de pavo real, la figura de un faisán y una foto de un hombre que parecía familiar, aunque Rosalie no lograba ubicarlo.

A través de un pequeño pasillo abovedado que había a la izquierda, se podía ver parte de la cocina con el suelo de linóleo que entraría en la categoría de arte en cocinas. Otro pasillo conducía probablemente a los dormitorios en la parte trasera.

Annie Platt se dejó caer con gran esfuerzo en una mecedora tapizada mientras Emmett se paseaba delante de ella, ceñudo.

—… entonces Roy dice que lo apuntaste con la escopeta, y ahora afirma que no vendrá aquí otra vez sin un depósito de quinientos dólares. ¡No reembolsable!

—Roy Potts no sabe la diferencia entre el martillo y su culo.

—Roy es el mejor carpintero de esta zona.

—¿Me trajiste el nuevo CD de Harry Connick Jr.? Ahora mismo es todo lo que quiero, no un carpintero que no conoce su negocio.

Él suspiró.

—Si lo traje. Está en el coche.

—¿Pues que haces? Ve ya por él y dámelo. —Señaló la puerta con la mano—. Y mueve ese altavoz cuando vuelvas. Está demasiado cerca de la tele.

Tan pronto como él desapareció, miró a Rosalie con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Rosalie sintió un curioso deseo de arrodillarse y confesar sus pecados, pero sospechaba que la irritable mujer simplemente la daría una palmadita en la cabeza.

Annie permaneció un rato pensativa.

—Emmett me dijo que eres profesora en una universidad. Eso significa que eres una chica realmente lista.

—Sobre algunas cosas. Sobre otras no, supongo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Emmett, no soporta las tonterías.

—Lo sé.

—Necesita tonterías en su vida.

—Me temo que no soy demasiado buena para ese tipo de cosas. Lo era, de niña, pero ahora no.

Annie miró como Emmett entraba por la puerta.

—Cuando oí la rapidez con la que os casasteis, pensé que te había cazado como tu madre hizo con tu padre.

—Las situaciones son diferentes —dijo él inexpresivamente.

Annie inclinó la cabeza hacia Rosalie.

—Mi hija Esme no era na' más que basura blanca que corría to' el tiempo tras los chicos. Le puso una trampa al más rico de la ciudad. —Annie se rió entrecortadamente—. Lo cazó. Emmett aquí presente fue el cebo.

Rosalie se estaba mareando. Así que Emmett era la segunda generación de Cullens obligado a casarse por una mujer embarazada.

—A mi Esme le gusta olvidarse que creció en la parte pobre. ¿No es cierto, Emme?

—No sé por qué se lo estás recordando todo el rato. —Él caminó hacia el reproductor de CD y unos pocos momentos después, el sonido de Stardust de Harry Connick Jr. llenaba la cabaña.

Rosalie se percató que Connick era el hombre de la foto de la repisa de la chimenea. Qué vieja tan extraña.

Annie se reclinó en la silla.

—Ese Connick tiene una bella voz. Siempre deseé que pudieses cantar, Emmet, pero nunca lo hiciste.

—No, señora. No lo hice, pero puedo lanzar un balón de fútbol. —Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Rosalie pero sin tocarla.

Annie cerró los ojos y los tres permanecieron sentados en silencio escuchando la dulce voz. Tal vez fuera el día gris o la profunda paz del bosque, pero Rose sentía que comenzaba a relajarse. El tiempo pasaba fuera y un curioso estado de letargo la invadió. Aquí en esta desvencijada casa donde comenzaban a caer las sombras de las montañas Great Smoky, comenzó a sentir como si estuviera a punto de encontrar algo que le faltaba. Ahí mismo en esa habitación que tenía olor a pino y humedad y humo de chimenea.

—Rose Cullen, quiero que me prometas algo.

El sentimiento se desvaneció cuando oyó como se dirigía a ella usando por primera vez su nombre de casada, pero no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de decirle a Annie que usara su nombre de soltera.

—Rose Cullen, quiero que me prometas ahora mismo que cuidarás de Emmett como debe hacer una esposa y que pensarás en su bienestar antes que en el tuyo.

Ella no quería hacer nada de eso y luchó para ocultar su consternación.

—La vida es complicada. Es difícil prometer eso.

—Por supuesto que es difícil —reconoció— no pensarías que 'star casada con 'ste hombre iba a ser fácil ¿no?

—No, pero…

—Haz lo que digo. Prométemelo ya, chica.

Bajo la fuerza de esos afilados ojos azules, la voluntad de Rosalie se disolvió y encontró que no podía mentir a esa vieja.

—Prometo que lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Bueno, eso es suficiente. —Otra vez cerró los párpados. El chirrido de su mecedora y su jadeante respiración se sobrepuso a la dulce voz que salía de los altavoces—. Emmett, prométeme que cuidarás a Rose Cullen como debe hacer todo esposo y que pensarás en su bienestar antes que en el tuyo.

—Por Dios, Annie, ¿después de todos 'stos años esperando que se me apareciera la chica perfecta y crees que no la cuidaré ahora que por fin la encontré?

Annie abrió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, pasando por alto la mirada malevolente que Emmett le dirigió a Rosalie o que él no había prometido nada.

—Si hubiera hecho 'sto con tu mamá y tu papá, Emmett, quizá las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

—No seas mentirosa, vieja hipócrita. Estuviste tan encantada de que tu hija cazara a un Cullen que no te preocupaste de nada más.

Frunció la boca y Rosalie vio que su lápiz de labios color carmín se había corrido en las arrugas de su boca.

—Los Cullens siempre pensaron que eran demasiado buenos para los Platts, pero supongo que les demostramos que no es así. Hay sangre fuerte y verdadera en mis tres nietos. Al menos en Jasper y en ti. Edward siempre ha sido más blando, más Cullen que Platt.

—Eso es sólo porque Edward es predicador y no es descarado. —Él se levantó del sofá—. Ahora nos tenemos que ir, pero no creas que me olvido del otro asunto. ¿Dime donde escondes esos malditos cigarrillos?

—Donde no los vas a encontrar.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees. —Se dirigió hacia un viejo buró al lado de la puerta de cocina donde abrió el último cajón y sacó una cajetilla de Camels—. Por lo pronto, me llevo estos.

—Para fumártelos tú. —Se levantó de la mecedora con mucho trabajo—. Cuando Emmett regrese, ven con él, Rose Cullen. Tienes mucho que aprender sobre estar casada con un chico del país.

—Está trabajando en un proyecto de investigación realmente importante —dijo Emmett— así es que no tendrá tiempo para andar de visitas.

—¿Es cierto eso? —Rosalie creyó ver un destello de dolor en los ojos de la vieja.

—Vendré de visita cuando quieras.

—Bien.

Emmett apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y ella se percató que no le había parecido bien.

—Ahora iros. —Annie les señaló la puerta—. Quiero escuchar a mi Harry sin que nadie me interrumpa.

Emmett abrió la puerta para que Rosalie pasara. Acababan de llegar al coche cuando la voz de Annie los detuvo.

—¡Rose Cullen!

Se giró para ver a la vieja mirándolos a través de la puerta de tela metálica.

—No te pongas nada para dormir, ni siquiera en invierno, ¿me oyes, chica? Ve a tu marido como te hizo el creador. Totalmente desnuda. No le pongas obstáculos a un hombre.

A Rosalie no se le ocurrió una respuesta apropiada, así que hizo vagos gestos con las manos y se volvió al coche.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —masculló Emmett mientras se alejaban de la casa en el coche— apuesto algo que te duchas con ropa.

—Eso realmente te irrita, ¿no es cierto? Que no me desnudara para ti.

—La lista de lo que me irrita de ti, Profesora, es tan larga que no sé por donde empezar. ¿Y por qué le dijiste que irías de visita cuando quisiera? Te traje aquí porque tuve que hacerlo, pero eso es todo. No pasarás más tiempo con ella.

—Ya le he dicho que lo haría. ¿Cómo sugieres que me niegue ahora?

—Tú eres el genio. Estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo.

**despues de mucho pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo ojala les guste **

**saludos**

**pekelittrell**


	8. capitulo 7

_ya se no tengo perdon siglos que no subo pero es que la verdad no habia tenido tiempo pero bueno aqui mas historia_

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

**RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN LIBRO DE SUSAN ELIZABETH PHILLIPS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

* * *

><p>Cuando bajaban de la montaña, Rosalie vio un viejo autocine a la derecha. La pantalla todavía estaba en pie, aunque estaba dañada y una senda de grava invadida por la maleza conducía a la taquilla que una vez había sido amarilla, pero que ahora se había transformado en mostaza sucio. Sobre la entrada había un letrero enorme de bombillas rotas que ponía <em>Orgullo de Carolina<em>, con letras púrpuras y amarillas.

Rosalie no podía soportar el tenso silencio que había caído entre ellos otra vez.

—Llevo años sin ver un autocine. ¿Solías venir aquí?

Para su sorpresa, él le contestó.

—Aquí es donde los chicos de secundaria se reunían en verano. Aparcábamos en la fila de atrás, bebíamos cerveza e intentábamos tener suerte.

—Apuesto que era entretenido.

Rosalie no se percató de lo triste que había sonado hasta que él le echó una mirada de curiosidad.

—¿Nunca lo hiciste?

—Estaba en la universidad cuando tenía dieciséis años. Pasé las noches del sábado en la biblioteca de ciencias.

—Sin novios.

—¿Quién me iba a invitar a salir? Era demasiado joven para mis compañeros de clase y los pocos chicos que conocía de mi edad, pensaban que era un fenómeno.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que acababa de darle una excelente oportunidad de darle otra sacudida verbal, pero no lo hizo. Lo que hizo fue devolver la atención a la carretera como si lamentara mantener una conversación con ella, aunque fuera tan corta. Ella se dio cuenta de que las aristas duras de su perfil le hacían parte de esas montañas.

Estaban en las afueras de Salvation cuando él habló otra vez.

—Siempre me quedo con mis padres cuando vengo de visita, pero como este año no podía hacerlo, compré una casa.

—Oh —Ella esperó que le ofreciera más detalles, pero no dijo nada más.

Salvation era pequeño y compacto, asentado en un valle estrecho. El centro del pueblo era antiguo y curioso y estaba lleno de tiendas, incluyendo un restaurante fascinantemente rústico, una tienda de muebles de madera y el cancan rosa y azul que formaba parte del letrero del Junction Cafe. Pasaron una tienda de comestibles ingleses, luego cruzaron un puente. Emmett giró y pasó otro puente, la carretera subió, luego tomaron un camino pavimentado con grava y se detuvieron.

Rosalie clavó los ojos en las dos puertas de acero forjado que había delante de ella. Cada una tenía un par de manos de oro en posición de rezo en su centro. Ella tragó, reprimiendo un gemido a duras penas.

—Por favor, dime que todo esto no es tuyo.

—Hogar, dulce hogar. —Él salió del coche, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la metió en una caja que había en un pilar de piedra a la izquierda. A los pocos segundos, las puertas, con sus manos orantes, se abrieron.

Él se subió al coche, lo hizo atravesar las puertas y continuó adelante.

—La puerta funciona electrónicamente. El agente inmobiliario dejó los mandos dentro.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —dijo ella débilmente.

—Mi nueva casa. También es el único lugar de Salvation que nos dará suficiente privacidad para ocultar nuestro sucio secretito del mundo.

Tomó una pequeña curva y Rosalie absorbió la primera visión de la casa. El camino de grava finalizaba en una zona para aparcar, que tenía forma de medialuna, delante de una casa blanca de plantación colonial. Seis columnas ocupaban el frente, junto con un balcón con una elaborada barandilla dorada. Un adorno en forma de abanico decoraba con cristales de colores la doble puerta principal, tres escaleras de mármol conducían al porche.

—A Dwayne le gustaba hacer las cosas a lo grande —dijo Emmett.

—¿Ésta era su casa? —Por supuesto que lo era. Lo había sabido desde el momento que había visto las manos orantes en las puertas—. No me puedo creer que comprases la casa de un telepredicador ladrón.

—Él está muerto y yo necesito privacidad. —Detuvo al Jeep enfrente, luego estiró el cuello para contemplar la fachada meticulosamente adornada—. El agente inmobiliario me garantizó que me agradaría.

—¿Estás diciéndome que es la primera vez que la ves?

—G. Dwayne y yo no nos tratábamos, así que nunca me invitó.

—¿Compraste una casa sin mirarla? —Pensó en el coche en el que iban y no supo por qué se sorprendía tanto.

Él salió sin contestar y comenzó a bajar el equipaje. Ella salió, también, y se agachó para recoger una de sus maletas, sólo para ver que la llevaba él.

—Aparta de mi camino. Entra. Está abierto.

Con esa invitación tan gentil, subió las escaleras de mármol y abrió la puerta principal. Cuando entró y tuvo su primera imagen del interior, vio que era incluso peor que el exterior. El vestíbulo abierto daba una grandiosa bienvenida con una estatua de mármol de una muchacha griega vertiendo agua desde un cántaro de su hombro. La fuente funcionaba, gracias, sin duda, al agente inmobiliario que había cometido ese acto abominable con Emmett, y las luces multicolores escondidas bajo el agua le daban a todo una cierta apariencia a Las Vegas. En el techo, como si fuera una tarta de bodas invertida, colgaba una enorme lámpara de araña formada por centenares de prismas de cristal y lágrimas doradas, que se balanceaban con su afiligranada decoración.

Girando a la derecha, entró en una sala de estar amueblada con falso mobiliario rococó francés, las elaboradas cortinas con flecos y una chimenea de mármol italiano se completaban con figuras de cupido haciendo cabriolas. Quizá lo más vulgar de la habitación era la mesa de café. La parte superior de cristal estaba soportada por una columna central que era un joven negro arrodillado y totalmente desnudo con excepción de un taparrabos dorado y rojo.

Continuó hacia el comedor donde un par de lámparas de arañas de cristal coronaban una mesa donde fácilmente se podrían sentar veinte personas. Pero la más opresiva de las habitaciones de esa planta era sin duda el estudio, con un falso techo lleno de arcos góticos, cortinas del terciopelo color aceituna y muebles oscuros y pesados incluyendo un escritorio macizo y una silla que parecía que podía haber pertenecido a Enrique VIII.

Volvió a entrar en el vestíbulo cuando Emmett regresaba con sus palos de golf. Cuando él los apoyó contra la fuente, ella miró hacia el segundo piso, que asomaba sobre el inferior rodeado de una barandilla de forja que estaba todavía más meticulosamente adornada que el balcón de fuera.

—Me da miedo ver el primer piso.

Él se enderezó y la miró fríamente a los ojos.

—¿No te gusta? No sabes como lo siento. Los tontos como yo nos pasamos toda nuestra vida soñando con poseer un lugar tan bello como este.

Ella apenas reprimió un estremecimiento cuando se giró y subió al piso superior, donde le sorprendería no encontrar algo más recargado, lleno de terciopelo dorado. Abrió la puerta de uno de los extremos y entró en el dormitorio principal, que era una pesadilla roja, negra y dorada. Había otra lámpara de araña sobre una cama enorme que estaba situada sobre una plataforma. Coronando la cama había un dosel de brocado rojo decorado con borlas doradas y negras. Algo captó su atención y se acercó más, vio que en la parte inferior del dosel había un enorme espejo. Ella rápidamente se echó para atrás, sólo para darse cuenta de que Emmett había entrado en la habitación detrás de ella.

Él se acercó a la cama y miró bajo el dosel para ver qué había atrapado su atención.

—¿Te has fijado que suerte? Siempre quise tener algo así. Esta casa está resultando mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Es horrorosa. Un monumento a la avaricia.

—No me molesta en absoluto. No fui yo quien defraudó a Dios.

—Piensa en todas esas personas que enviando dinero a Snopes se quedaron sin presupuesto para la comida y sin cheques del seguro social. ¿Me pregunto cuántos niños tuvieron que pasar hambre para conseguir ese espejo?

—Por lo menos dos docenas.

Ella le echó una rápida mirada para ver si estaba bromeando, pero se había alejado para explorar un armario de ébano que ocultaba un equipo audiovisual.

—No puedo creer que no te importe nada todo lo que esto representa. —No sabía porque trataba de hacer que alguien tan egocéntrico e intelectualmente deficiente viera más allá de sus narices.

—A lo mejor cambias de parecer si sabes que les compré esta casa a los acreedores de G. Dwayne. Te aseguro que más de uno recuperó lo suyo cuando la pagué. —Sacó un cajón del armario—. A este sujeto le gustaba el porno. Hay más de una docena de videos pornográficos aquí dentro.

—Estupendo.

—¿Has visto alguna vez _Slumber Party Panty Pranks_1_?_

—¡Es el colmo! —Se acercó al armario, se inclinó sobre el cajón y tomó todos los videos en sus brazos. El montón era tan grande que tuvo que asegurarlo con la barbilla mientras salía por la puerta buscando un cubo de basura—. Desde este momento, esta casa es para todos los públicos.

—De acuerdo —asintió Emmett—. De todas maneras, el único uso que le das al sexo es para quedarte embarazada.

Ella sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Se paró en lo alto de la escalera y se giró para enfrentarse a él.

La miró con esos malditos ojos penetrantes con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, la barbilla elevada; no le habría sorprendido si le hubiera dicho que salieran para solucionar todo con los puños. Otra vez, se dio cuenta de lo estúpidamente que se había comportado al manipular a ese hombre. Seguramente tendría que haber ideado otra manera de conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Es así cómo queremos vivir los siguientes tres meses? —preguntó quedamente—. ¿Viendo cual de los dos ataca mejor?

—Por mi vale.

—Va a ser algo desagradable. Por favor. Hagamos una tregua.

—¿Quieres una tregua?

—Sí. Terminemos todos estos ataques personales y tratemos de llevarnos bien.

—Ni lo sueñes, Profesora. —Clavó los ojos en ella un largo rato, luego se acercó, despacio, pero todavía amenazador—. Eres tú quien comenzó esta pequeña guerra sucia y ahora vas a vivir con las consecuencias. —Pasó rozándola y bajó las escaleras.

Se quedó allí de pie con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras él desaparecía por la puerta principal. Momentos más tarde, oyó el sonido del Jeep que se alejaba. Profundamente deprimida, se arrastró hasta la cocina, donde depositó los videos en la basura.

Como no, Snopes había colgado otra lámpara de araña sobre la isleta de trabajo de la cocina, que era de granito negro; el efecto era el de una cripta, realzado todavía más por el brillante suelo de mármol negro. El cercano rincón del desayuno tenía una puerta corredera que daba a una hermosa vista. Desafortunadamente, la vista incluía un banco tapizado en terciopelo rojo sangre y el papel de la pared estaba impreso con rosas rojas tan grandes que daban la impresión de estar al borde de la descomposición. Toda el área parecía decorada por Drácula, pero por lo menos el paisaje era agradable, así que se sentó allí hasta que sentirse capaz de hacer frente a su vida.

Durante las siguientes horas, alternó entre colocar los alimentos de las bolsas del supermercado, llamar por teléfono para solucionar cabos sueltos en Chicago, escribir una nota para Vera y descansar. Según iba anocheciendo, la quietud de la casa se hizo tensa y opresiva. Se percató que su última comida había sido un desayuno muy temprano, y aunque tenía poco apetito, comenzó a prepararse una comida con los alimentos que había colocado en la mal surtida despensa.

Los alimentos que habían recibido incluían un montón de cajas de cereales con caramelos de colores Lucky Charms, bizcochos de chocolate rellenos de crema, pan blanco y diversos tipos de embutido. El menú gourmet de un tonto o la dieta de ensueño de un niño de nueve años, que no la atraía en absoluto. Le gustaban los alimentos frescos y tan crudos como fuera posible. Optando por un sándwich de queso a la plancha con rebanadas de pan blanco se sentó en el banco de terciopelo rojo para comer.

Cuando terminó, los acontecimientos habían hecho su efecto en ella y no quería nada más que caer sobre una cama y dormir, pero sus maletas no estaban en el vestíbulo. Se dio cuenta que Emmett las debía haber llevado al que sería su dormitorio mientras ella exploraba la casa. Por un momento, recordó ese dormitorio principal tan horrible y se preguntó si creía que iba a compartirlo con él. Inmediatamente rechazó la idea. Él había evitado incluso el más leve contacto físico con ella; Ciertamente no tenía que preocuparse de que él fuera sexualmente agresivo.

Saberlo la debería haber confortado, pero no lo hizo. Había algo tan abrumadoramente masculino en él que no ayudaba en absoluto. Simplemente esperaba que su inteligencia superior ganara a la fuerza física.

Las luces multicolores de la fuente del vestíbulo arrojaban divertidas sombras grotescas en las paredes de la casa cuando subió para buscar un dormitorio. Con un estremecimiento, se dirigió a la puerta al final del pasillo, escogiéndola sólo porque era la que estaba más alejada del dormitorio principal.

La pequeña habitación infantil que encontró era tan encantadora que la asombró. Estaba sencillamente decorada en blanco y azul y con un empapelado a rayas en los mismos tonos; había una mecedora confortable, un aparador esmaltado en blanco a juego con una cuna. En la pared colgaba una oración a punto de cruz montada en un sencillo marco y se dio cuenta de que ese era el único objeto religioso que había visto dentro de la casa. Alguien había diseñado la habitación infantil con mucho amor para un niño y no creía que hubiera sido G. Dwayne Snopes.

Se dejó caer en la mecedora de madera mirando por la ventana entre las cortinas abiertas y pensó en su niño. ¿Cómo podría ser fuerte y feliz con sus padres constantemente en guerra? Recordó la promesa que había hecho a Annie Platt de anteponer el bienestar de Emmett al suyo y se preguntó como había permitido que la anciana la atrapara en algo tan imposible. Parecía todavía más irónico pensando que él no había ofrecido nada a cambio.

¿Por qué no había sido más lista y eludido la promesa que le exigía la anciana? De todas maneras, a la vista de los votos que había hecho al casarse, ¿qué diferencia había en romper una promesa más?

Descansando la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la mecedora intentó buscar una manera de hacer las paces con Emmett. De alguna manera tenía que conseguirlo, no por lo que le había prometido a Annie, sino porque era lo mejor para el bebé.

Después de la medianoche, Emmett se encerro en el estudio para telefonear a Brian Delgado a su casa. Mientras esperaba que su abogado contestara el teléfono, miró la decoración gótica de la habitación con desagrado, incluyendo las cabezas de trofeos de caza de las paredes. Le gustaban los deportes de lucha que involucraban hombres robustos, no animales y tomó la decisión de deshacerse de ellos tan pronto fuera posible.

Cuando Brian contestó, Emmett no estaba de humor para hablar de trivialidades, así que fue directamente al grano.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Aún nada. La doctora Hale no parece tener ningún esqueleto en su armario, estabas en lo cierto, porque su vida personal ha sido prácticamente inexistente.

—¿Qué hace en su tiempo libre?

—Trabaja. Eso es todo lo que hace.

—¿Ninguna mancha en su historial?

—Algún problema con su jefe de laboratorios Preeze, pero es más algo de celos profesionales. Los altos cargos del proyecto de los laboratorios parece que no quieren chicas en el club, especialmente los más viejos.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Esperaba que tuvieras algo más a estas alturas.

—Emmett, sé que quieres solucionarlo ya, pero llevará más tiempo a no ser que quieras atraer todo tipo de atención.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Tienes razón. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero hazlo. Te dejo completa libertad de acción. No quiero que lo dejes de lado.

—Entendido.

Hablaron unos cuantos minutos acerca de las condiciones que le ofrecían a Emmett para renovar su contrato con una cadena de comida rápida y luego discutieron otro que tenía con un fabricante de ropa deportiva. Emmett estaba a punto de colgar cuando se le ocurrió otra cosa.

—Envía a alguien mañana a comprar un montón de cómics. De mercenarios, de héroes de acción, incluso mándamelos de Bugs Bunny. Necesitaré cuatro o cinco docenas.

—¿Comics?

—Sí.

Brian no hizo más preguntas, aunque Emmett sabía que deseaba hacerlas. Su conversación terminó y él se dirigió arriba en busca de la mujer que había alterado su vida de manera tan tortuosa.

No sentía ni una punzada de culpabilidad por la venganza que planeaba. El fútbol le había enseñado montones de lecciones de supervivencia y una de ellas era fundamental. Si alguien te la juega, se la devuelves dos veces con la misma intensidad, si no lo pagarás en el futuro y a eso no se iba a arriesgar de ninguna manera. No tenía intención de pasarse la vida mirando por encima del hombro intentando descubrir que sería lo siguiente que se le ocurría a esa mujer. Ella necesitaba entender exactamente a quién había enredado y cuales serían realmente las consecuencias si trataba de tomarle el pelo en alguna ocasión.

La encontró en la habitación infantil hecha un ovillo sobre una mecedora Dormida ella se mostraba vulnerable, pero él sabía que era una mentira. Desde el principio, a sangre fría había ido de un lado a otro para conseguir lo que quería y durante el proceso había alterado el curso de su vida de una manera que nunca le perdonaría. Y no sólo su vida, se recordó a sí mismo, sino la vida de un niño inocente.

Siempre le habían gustado los niños. Durante más de diez años había pasado mucho de su tiempo trabajando con los más desfavorecidos, aunque había intentado que esa información no trascendiera a la prensa porque no quería que le convirtieran en San Emmett. Y siempre había creído que cuando finalmente se casara, sería para siempre. Había crecido en una familia estable y le molestaba ver como sus compañeros y sus ex-esposas andaban con los niños de un lado para otro. Se había jurado que nunca le haría eso a un niño, pero Rosalie Hale le había quitado la posibilidad.

Entró en la habitación y observó el rayo de luz de luna plateado atrapado en un de los mechones de su cabello. Un rizo caía suavemente sobre su mejilla. Había abierto la chaqueta y la blusa se ceñía a sus pechos de tal manera que él podía ver su tierna forma.

Dormida, parecía más joven que la formidable profesora de física que enseñaba sobre isótopos de litio. De día había algo seco en ella, como si todos sus jugos se hubieran desecado, pero dormida y bañada por la luz de la luna era diferente, húmeda, renovada, plena y él sintió punzadas de deseo.

Su reacción física lo molestó. Las dos veces que había estado con ella no había sabido como era. Ahora lo sabía, pero su cuerpo no parecía haber entendido el mensaje.

Decidió que era el momento adecuado para la siguiente escena de su desagradable melodrama y pisó con su pie la base de la mecedora. La silla se balanceó y ella se sobresaltó despertándose.

—Hora de ir a la cama, Rose.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron repentinamente e inmediatamente se ensombrecieron con cautela.

—Debo haberme quedado dormida.

—Un largo día.

—Estaba buscando un dormitorio. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, recogiendo el que había caído sobre su cara. Observó como los dorados mechones resbalaban entre sus dedos.

—Puedes ocupar la habitación de la viuda de Snopes. Vamos.

Se dio cuenta de que no quería seguirle pero que quería aún menos otra discusión. Era un error por su parte mostrar sus emociones de la manera en que lo hacía. Hacía que el juego fuera demasiado fácil.

La condujo al pasillo y mientras se acercaban al dormitorio principal, su nerviosismo aumentó. Sintió una sombría satisfacción al mirarla. ¿Qué haría ella si la tocaba? Hasta ahora, había evitado cualquier contacto físico, al no confiar por completo en poder controlarse. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer y nunca se había imaginado que pudiera hacer tal cosa, pero el deseo de hacerle daño era algo primario. Al observar su nerviosismo, supo que tenía que hacerla pasar una prueba.

Llegaron a la puerta anterior. Él extendió la mano hacia el pomo y deliberadamente rozó su brazo.

Rosalie dio un salto de miedo al sentir su caricia a través de la tela. Sus ojos estaban llenos de burla y se percató de que él sabía exactamente lo nerviosa que estaba. Había algo peligroso en él esa noche. No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba; sólo sabía que estaban solos en esta casa grande y fea, y se sintió indefensa.

Él abrió la puerta.

—Tenemos los dormitorios conectados, como solían tener las casas antiguas. Supongo que G. Dwayne y su esposa no se llevaban demasiado bien.

—No quiero un dormitorio conectado con el tuyo. Pasaré la noche en uno de los dormitorios del otro extremo del pasillo.

—Dormirás donde yo diga.

Punzadas de alarma subieron por su columna, pero ella levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a sus ojos.

—Deja de intimidarme.

—No estoy intimidándote. Los intimidadores no cumplen sus amenazas. Yo sí.

Su perezosa voz arrastrada contenía una pizca de amenaza y su estómago se contrajo.

—¿Exactamente con qué me estás amenazando?

Su mirada cayó sobre ella, demorándose en el hueco de su cuello, en sus pechos, pasando por sus caderas, para regresar a sus ojos.

—Me estás costando mi paz mental, sin mencionar un montón de dinero. Según yo lo veo, eso significa que me debes un montón de algo. Tal vez sólo te quiero cerca mientras decido como voy a cobrar.

La amenaza sexual era inconfundible y debería estar enfurecida en vez de asustada, una curiosa sacudida la atravesó, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Fue una sensación profundamente perturbadora y trató de apartarse de él, regresando a la puerta.

Él levantó su brazo y apoyó la mano en el borde del marco, justo al lado de su cabeza. Su pierna rozó la de ella y mientras sus sentidos se ponían alerta. Ella vio las sombras sobre sus pómulos, el cerco negro que rodeaba los iris de sus ojos. Percibió el débil perfume a limpio de su camisa de punto y algo más, algo que no debería tener olor, pero lo hacía. El olor del peligro.

Su voz fue un susurro ronco.

—La primera vez que te vea desnuda, Rose, será a plena luz del día. No quiero perderme nada.

Las palmas de sus manos se humedecieron y sintió un horrible impulso furioso dentro de ella. Un deseo suicida de pasar su blusa de seda sobre su cabeza y desabrocharse los pantalones, para quedarse desnuda allí mismo para él en el pasillo de esa casa pecadora. Quería contestar al desafío del guerrero con el suyo propio, un desafío tan antiguo y poderoso como la primera mujer.

Él se movió de forma imperceptible. Un leve cambio de peso, pero transformó el caos de sus pensamientos en orden. Era una madura profesora de física que se había acostado con sólo un hombre. ¿Qué tipo de adversario era ella para este guerrero sexual que parecía haber escogido el sexo como arma para someterla?

Se sintió profundamente afectada y se determinó a no dejarle usar su debilidad a su favor. Ella levantó su mirada a la de él.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Emmett. Yo haré lo mismo.

¿Imaginó un parpadeo de sorpresa en su cara? No podía asegurarlo se dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Los rayos del sol que atravesaban las ventanas la despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Se incorporó sobre las almohadas y admiró el dormitorio de la viuda Snopes, estaba pintado con un azul claro con suaves remates blancos. Su mobiliario sencillo de color cereza y sus alfombras de lana le daban a la habitación la misma sensación hogareña de la habitación infantil del fondo del pasillo.

Rosalie miró ansiosamente hacia la puerta que conectaba su dormitorio con el de Emmett. Vagamente recordó oír la ducha más temprano y esperaba que ya hubiera salido de la casa. Anoche había colocado sus artículos de aseo en un cuarto de baño más pequeño al otro lado del vestíbulo.

El Jeep se fue cuando estaba acabando de vestirse; cuando acabo de vaciar sus maletas se encaminó a la cocina. Encontró una nota de Emmett sobre la encimera de la cocina con el número de una tienda de comestibles a domicilio y las instrucciones para encargar lo que quisiera. Tomó una tostada, luego llamó por teléfono para pedir una lista de alimentos más adecuados para sus papilas gustativas que bizcochos de chocolate rellenos de crema.

Al cabo de un rato, apareció un repartidor con su computadora. Le mostró que lo llevara a su dormitorio, donde se pasó las siguiente horas organizando un área de trabajo en una mesa que movió junto a la ventana, para poder contemplar las montañas cuando fuera que se acordara de levantar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora. Durante el resto del día, trabajó, deteniéndose sólo para dar un paseo por el exterior.

Los alrededores de la casa casi compensaban el interior. Rodeados por las montañas circundantes, estaban bastante aislados y aunque era demasiado pronto para que floreciera nada, le encantó la sensación de aislamiento y ligero abandono. Encontró una senda angosta que se dirigía hacia arriba por la ladera de una montaña cercana y comenzó a seguirla, pero después de menos de diez minutos, comenzó a jadear por efecto de la altitud. Cuando dio la vuelta, decidió que se obligaría a sí misma a continuarla un poco más cada día hasta llegar a la cima.

Cuando se acostó esa noche, aún no había visto a Emmett y él se había ido cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. A última hora de la tarde, sin embargo, él entraba en el vestíbulo cuando ella bajaba la escalera.

Él le dirigió la familiar mirada desafiante, la que la hacía desear meterse bajo una roca.

—El agente inmobiliario contrató a un par de mujeres para limpiar la casa mientras estaba a la venta. Dijo que hicieron un buen trabajo, así que las contraté. Vendrán un par de días a la semana a partir de mañana.

—Vale.

—No hablan mucho inglés, pero parecen saber lo que hacen. Mantente lejos de su camino.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y pensó preguntarle donde había estado hasta las dos de la madrugada anterior, hora a la que había oído el inodoro en el cuarto de baño contiguo, pero ya se marchaba. Cuando se cerró la puerta, se preguntó si iría para estar con otra mujer.

El pensamiento la deprimió. Aunque su matrimonio era una farsa y él no tenía por que serle fiel, deseó que lo fuese, aunque sólo fuera los tres meses siguientes. Cayó sobre ella la premonición de un desastre, un sentimiento de una condena tan inminente que la hizo sentir incómoda, así que se apuró en ir hasta la computadora y enterrarse en su trabajo.

Sus días se convirtieron en una rutina, pero el desasosiego nunca se desvaneció. Para conservarlo bajo control, trabajaba todo el tiempo, aunque siguió avanzando en la senda todos los días. Apenas vio a Emmett, algo que debería haberla relajado, pero no lo hizo ya que se percató de que virtualmente la había encarcelado. No tenía coche y ni siquiera se había ofrecido a prestarle el suyo; las únicas personas que veía eran las dos mujeres de la limpieza coreanas. Como si fuera un señor feudal con un castillo rodeado por un foso, deliberadamente la había aislado del pueblo y de la gente. Se preguntó que tenía intención de hacer cuando regresara su familia.

A diferencia de una mujer de la nobleza medieval, podía poner fin a su encarcelamiento cuando quisiera. Una simple llamada telefónica pidiendo un taxi habría bastado, pero no tenía deseos en realidad de salir. Con excepción de la espinosa Annie Platt, no conocía a nadie allí y aunque habría disfrutado conociendo la zona, no se podía resistir al lujo de disfrutar de tiempo ininterrumpido.

Nunca en su vida había podido dedicarse tan completamente a la física. No tenía que dar clases, ni reuniones del departamento de la facultad, ni recados, nada que la molestara en su investigación. Con la computadora, el módem y el teléfono, tenía lo que necesitaba, desde la biblioteca online de Los Alamos sacaba los datos cruciales para las teorías que llevarían a la empresa a ganar miles de billones de dólares. Y continuó trabajando y bloqueando sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo mientras prestaba toda su atención a las matemáticas y su aplicación a la teoría. Usando la matemática con total libertad según su intuición, consideró cuidadosamente la teoría de las cuerdas y la simetría. Desarrollaba teorías en el campo de la cuántica para averiguar los huecos del espacio cuatridimensional, y donde quiera que fuera, iba dejando notas garabateadas con las ideas que se le ocurrían, escribió fórmulas en cajas de pizza, hasta con un lápiz de golf en los márgenes del periódico de la mañana. Una tarde cuando estaba en el baño, se dio cuenta que había utilizado irreflexivamente el lápiz de labios para escribir la fórmula de algo relacionado con las esferas en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Por eso, se dio cuenta de que tenía que salir.

Agarró su imermeable blanco, vació las notas que había metido en los bolsillos en paseos previos y atravesó la puertaventana de detrás de la casa. Mientras caminaba por el patio hacia la senda de la falda de la montaña que había estado recorriendo un poco más cada día, sus pensamientos regresaron al problema de las curvas en cuatro dimensiones. Debería ser posible…

Una llamada chillona de un maldito pájaro atravesó sus pensamientos y la hizo consciente de donde estaba. ¿Cómo seguía pensando en geometría cuántica en medio de toda esa belleza? Si no tenía cuidado, se habría vuelto tan rara que ningún niño la querría como una madre.

Siguió subiendo, obligándose a sí misma a observar el mundo que se abría a sus pies. Aspiró los sustanciosos aromas a hierba y pino y sintió el calor del sol. Los árboles parecían tejer un frágil encaje sobre ella. Estaba llegando la primavera y antes de que pasara demasiado tiempo la falda de la montaña estaría llena de flores.

Pero en lugar de ser absorbida por la belleza, su espíritu se retorcía y la premonición de un desastre que había bordeado continuamente su conciencia durante días se reafirmó. Sumergiéndose tan completamente en su trabajo, había evitado pensar en ello, pero con la quietud del húmedo bosque alrededor de ella, ya no era posible.

Cuando su respiración se volvió jadeante, se acercó a un área rocosa al lado del camino donde podría descansar. Su cansancio y la sensación de culpabilidad que la invadía eran igual de profundos. Emmett nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho y sólo podía rezar para que no volcara su hostilidad en su hijo.

Recordó su amenaza sexual la noche que llegaron y supo que no tenía ni idea de si él realmente trataría de obligarla a algo. Temblando se puso de pie y observó el valle desde la altura donde se encontraba; vio la casa con su tejado oscuro, el camino de entrada. Reconoció un coche en la zona de aparcamiento. El Jeep de Emmett. ¿Habría regresado para recoger uno de los comics recién llegados?

Estaban por toda la casa: _L__os X-Men,_ _Los vengadores,_ _La cripta del horror,_ incluso _Bugs Bunny._ Cada vez que veía un nuevo comic, rezaba una oración de agradecimiento de que al menos eso hubiera salido bien. La inteligencia tendía a la norma. Seguramente su lentitud mental contrarrestaría su genialidad y haría que su hijo no fuera un fenómeno. Silenciosamente lo agradecía haciendo que sus comics nunca se perdieran, ni siquiera por las mujeres de la limpieza.

Pero esa gratitud no se extendía a su encarcelamiento. Tanto aislamiento le estaba haciendo efecto, se dio cuenta de que le daba demasiado poder tolerándolo. ¿Qué haría él, se preguntó, si no regresaba? Él sabía que ella salía a pasear, ¿pero cómo reaccionaría si no regresaba? ¿Qué ocurriría si salía por la puerta, encontraba un teléfono y tomaba un taxi para el aeropuerto?

La idea de desquiciarlo elevó un poco su espíritu. Levantando los brazos, inclinó la cara y disfrutó del brillo de sol hasta que sintió el escalofrío provocado por el frío aire de montaña a través de sus pantalones de lana. Luego se levantó y miró hacia abajo, al valle.

La casa y su dueño estaban allí; La ladera de la montaña continuaba. Siguió subiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno que tal que les parecio? y hablando sobre estos personajes les gusto la pelicula de Amanecer? a mi si aunque los criticos la destruyeron no me importa la boda par mi fue perfecta y cuando Edward rompe la cama WOW me hubiera gustado que pusieran la escena donde Rosalie hace un plato de perro parqa Jacob pero bueno no se puede todo el libro en dos horas verdad.<strong>

**saludos y gracias por leer**

**pekelittrell**


	9. capitulo 8

Emmett entró en la sala de estar con el bolso de Rosalie en la mano y se dirigió con grandes pasos hacia la puerta corredera que daba a la terraza, pero ni siquiera allí vio algún signo de ella. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Había ido montaña arriba.

Sabía que caminaba la mayoría de los días, pero cuando le había preguntado acerca ello, le había dicho que nunca iba lejos. ¡Bueno, obviamente había ido lejos esta vez, incluso hasta se podía haber perdido! Para tener un coeficiente de 180, era la mujer más estúpida que conocía.

—¡Maldita sea! —Arrojó el bolso sobre el sofá. El cierre se abrió repentinamente y el contenido se derramó.

—¿Pasa algo, Bro?

—¿Qué? Ah, No. —Emmett se había olvidado de su hermano menor, Edward. Cuando Edward se había presentado en la puerta veinte minutos antes, Emmett se había inventado una excusa sobre tener que devolver una llamada telefónica y lo había metido dentro mientras trataba de encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de su esposa perdida.

Se le había acabado el tiempo, tenía que presentar a Rosalie a su familia antes de lo que había pensado. Edward había regresado de esquiar hacía tres días y sus padres habían llegado de sus vacaciones hacía dos y desde entonces lo estaban acosando.

—Estaba buscando mi cartera —mintió—. Pensé que Rosalie la podría haber metido en su bolso.

Edward se levantó de un sillón cerca de la chimenea y se acercó a la ventana para mirar afuera. La cólera de Emmett se suavizó un poco mientras contemplaba a su hermano. Mientras Jasper y él habían sido estrellas deportivas en la escuela, Edward se había dedicado al piano. Aunque era un deportista decente, no valía para los deportes de equipo, simplemente porque no le importaba si ganaba o no.

de cafe castaño, más delgado que Emmett, tenía el físico de un rompecorazones y era el único de los tres hermanos Cullen que se parecía a su madre; su apariencia de modelo masculino le había causado tener que resistir una interminable lista de burlas de Emmett y Jasper. Tenía sagaces y luminosos ojos cafes y nunca se había roto la nariz. Su pelo color castaño, tenía un corte conservador y siempre estaba bien peinado. Normalmente prefería camisas Oxford, pantalones Dockers pulcramente planchados, pero hoy llevaba una vieja camiseta _Grateful Dead_ y vaqueros. Claro que en Edward esa ropa parecía el traje de los Brad Pitt.

Emmett lo miró ceñudamente.

—¿Planchas las camisetas?

—Sólo un poco por arriba.

—Jesús, Ed, tienes que dejar de hacer ese tipo de mariconerias.

Edward puso su sonrisa _cristiana_ solamente porque sabía cuánto irritaba a su hermano mayor.

—A algunos nos enorgullece ir bien vestidos. —Le echó una mirada a las botas enlodadas de Emmett con desagrado—. A otros no les importa.

—Basta carajo —El lenguaje de Emmett siempre empeoraba cuando tenía a Edward cerca. Había algo en la imperturbabilidad de ese chico que le llevaba a maldecir. No era como si Edward se fuera a escandalizar. Como era el más joven de los tres, sus hermanos lo habían acostumbrado a una edad temprana a palabras malsonantes. Incluso de niños, Emmett y Jasper habían sospechado que Edward era más vulnerable que ellos, así que se habían asegurado de que podría cuidarse. Aunque nadie en la familia Cullen lo había admitido nunca, todos en secreto consideraban a Edward el mejor.

Emmett también lo respetaba. Edward había experimentado un período de locura durante la universidad, alrededor de los veinte años, cuando había bebido de más y se había acostado con demasiadas mujeres, pero cuando había recibido "la llamada", había decidido vivir como predicaba.

—Visitar enfermos es parte de mi trabajo —dijo Edward—. ¿Por qué no puedo visitar a tu nueva esposa?

—No le agradaría. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres. Quiere estar lo más presentable posible antes de conocer a mi familia, para causar una buena primera impresión.

—¿Y cuándo piensas que va a ser? Ahora que mamá y papá regresaron al pueblo están ansiosos por conocerla. Y Annie realmente se está regodeando porque la ha visto y nosotros no.

—No es culpa mía que todos estuvierais recorriendo el país cuando llegué.

—Regresé de esquiar hace tres días.

—Bueno, como dije a todo el mundo ayer de noche en la cena, Rosalie se puso enferma antes de que regresaseis. La maldita gripe. Debería sentirse mejor en una semana y luego la llevaré a casa. Pero no pienses que la vas a ver mucho. Su trabajo es muy importante para ella y no puede pasarse demasiado tiempo lejos de la computadora.

—Si necesitas hablar, Bro, estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

—No hay nada de lo que quiera hablar excepto de la manera en que todos los miembros de esta familia quieren meter las narices en mis asuntos.

—Menos Jasper.

—Si, menos Jasper. —Emmett se metió las manos en los bolsillos de atrás de sus vaqueros—. Desearía que él lo hiciera.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, pensando preocupados en el destrozado hermano mediano. Estaba en México, intentando encontrarse a sí mismo.

—Desearía que estuviera en casa —dijo Edward.

—Se fue de Salvation hace años. Su casa ya no está aquí.

—Supongo que ningún lugar es su casa sin Alice y Jamie.

La voz de Edward se puso ronca y Emmett apartó la mirada. Ansioso por cambiar de tema, comenzó a mirar el contenido del bolso de Rosalie. ¿Dónde estaba? Durante las dos semanas pasadas, se había forzado en mantenerse alejado y calmar su temperamento.

También quería que se sintiera aislada y que entendiera que él era el único que poseía la llave de su prisión. Desafortunadamente no parecía afectada.

Edward intentó ayudar.

—Si la gripe de Rosalie es tan mala, quizá debería ir a un hospital.

—No. —Emmett cogió una pequeña calculadora y tocó los botones para no tener que mirar a su hermano—. Se ha forzado demasiado, pero se sentirá mejor tan pronto como descanse.

—Te aseguro que no se parece a ninguna de tus rubias tontas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Levantó la cabeza y vio a Edward estudiando su foto en el carnet de conducir que se había caído de su cartera—. Ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido eran rubias tontas.

—No eran exactamente lumbreras. —Se rió—. Que es lo que es tu mujer. Todavía no puedo creer que te casases con una física. Por lo que recuerdo, lo único que te atraía de la física en secundaria era lo que el entrenador Gill enseñaba en su clase.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso. Saqué sobresaliente en esa clase.

—Ya sería menos.

—Te aseguro que por lo menos fue notable.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y sacudió el carnet de conducir.

—No puedo esperar para decirle a papá que gané la apuesta.

—¿Qué apuesta?

—La de la edad de tu mujer. Él dijo que tendríamos que celebrar la boda con una reunión de ScoutGirl, pero yo dije que seguro que habías recobrado la cordura. Creí en ti, hermano y parece que estaba en lo cierto.

Emmett estaba irritado. No había querido que la gente supiera que Rosalie tenía veinticinco años, pero con Edward mirando fijamente la fecha de nacimiento en su carnet de conducir, no lo podría negar.

—No se le echan ni un día más de veinticinco.

—No sé porque te pones así. No pasa nada por que te casaras con alguien mayor de veinticinco

—Ella no es exactamente mi edad.

—pocos años más joven. No hay demasiada diferencia.

—¿pocos años? ¿De qué chingados hablas? —Le arrancó el carnet de un tirón

—Oh, oh. —Edward retrocedió—. Creo que me voy.

Emmett estaba demasiado estupefacto por lo que veía en el carnet para oír la diversión en la voz de su hermano, ni siquiera oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose unos momentos más tarde. No oía, ni veía nada excepto la fecha del carnet de conducir que tenía en su mano.

Lo frotó con el pulgar. Tal vez fuera simplemente una mancha en el plástico lo que hacía que pareciera que ese era su año de nacimiento. O tal vez fuera una errata.

Pero sabía que no era una errata. No había nada equivocado en esos números sombríos y condenatorios. Su esposa tenía veintiocho y él se acababa de despedir de su vida.

—Emmett no tardará mucho en venir a buscarte —dijo Annie Platt.

Rosalie colocó sobre el suelo la taza de té que había tomado, aún se veían en la vieja taza blanca los restos de una bandera americana. Miró a Annie a través de la desordenada sala. A pesar de su poca convencional decoración, sentía que esa casa era un hogar, un lugar donde uno tenía su sitio.

—Oh, no creo. No sabe donde estoy.

—Lo sabrá pronto. Ese chico ha recorrido 'stas montañas desde que llevaba pañales.

Ella no se podía imaginar a Emmett llevando pañales. Seguramente había nacido con actitud beligerante y un montón de pelo en el pecho.

—No puedo creer lo cerca que está tu casa de la de él. El día que vinimos me pareció como si recorriéramos varios kilómetros antes de llegar a esas horribles puertas

—Lo hicisteis. La carretera rodea _Heartache Mountain_ para atravesar el pueblo. Esta mañana, tomaste el atajo.

Rosalie se había sorprendido cuando llegó a la cima de la montaña y miró al otro lado para ver el tejado de chapa de la cabaña de Annie Platt. Al principio no la había reconocido, pero entonces había visto el móvil que colgaba en la esquina del porche. Aunque habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían visto, Annie la había saludado como si la esperara.

—¿Sabes hacer pan de maíz, Rose Cullen?

—Lo he hecho algunas veces.

—El truco es utilizar un poco de suero de leche.

—Lo recordaré.

—Antes de ponerme tan enferma, solía hacer mi propia mantequilla de manzana. No hay nada tan bueno como mantequilla fría de manzana en pan de maíz caliente. Intenta encontrar manzanas realmente tiernas cuando lo hagas, y pruébalas tú misma, porque no hay nadie en la tierra que pueda resistirse a una buena mantequilla de manzana cuando se hace con manzanas tiernas.

—Si la hago alguna vez, seguiré tu consejo.

Annie llevaba haciendo eso todo el rato desde que Rosalie había llegado, desgranando recetas y pedazos de sabiduría popular: Té de jengibre para el frío, nueve sorbos de agua para el hipo, las remolachas debían ser plantadas entre mediados de febrero y últimos de marzo, si se hacía antes o después, no saldrían buenas.

A pesar de la improbabilidad de utilizar alguna vez esa información, se encontró asimilándolo todo. Los consejos de Annie representaba la continuidad entre una generación y la siguiente. Las raíces de esas montañas y para alguien que siempre se había sentido tan, pero que tan desarraigada, cada una parecía un enlace sólido con una familia que tenía historia y tradiciones, algo que ella deseaba mucho.

— …y si vas a hacer dumplin , entonces mete un huevo en la masa y una pizca de salvia. —Comenzó a toser y Rosalie la miró con preocupación. Cuando se recuperó, sacudió su mano exhibiendo las uñas pintadas en un brillante rojo cereza—. Me estás escuchando con atención. Es increíble que no me hayas dicho: Annie, cierra el pico; me calientas las orejas.

—Me encanta escucharte.

—Eres una buena chica, Rose Cullen. Estoy asombrada de que Emmett se casase contigo.

Rosalie se rió. Annie Platt era una persona sorprendente. Al único de sus abuelos que Rosalie había conocido había sido la egocéntrica madre de su padre.

—Voy a perder mi huerto. Ese Joey Neeson lo hubiera arado hace un par de semanas, pero va en contra de mis principios tener desconocidos por aquí. Emmett, siempre me manda desconocidos para arreglar las cosas, pero no los quiero. No me gusta que gente que no pertenece a la familia esté cerca de mis cosas, y mucho menos desconocidos. —Negó con la cabeza—. Esperaba 'star lo suficientemente fuerte para dedicarme al huerto en primavera, pero no lo 'stoy. Edward dijo que me visitaría para ayudarme, pero ese pobre chico tiene tanto trabajo en la iglesia, que no tuve corazón para permitir que el cara bonita de mi nieto pequeño plantara mi huerto. —Miró a Rosalie de reojo con sus astutos ojos azules—. Puedo perder el huerto, pero no tendré desconocidos plantando para mí.

Rosalie se daba cuenta de las tretas de la vieja, pero no le molestaban. Sino que la hacían sentir curiosamente halagada.

—Me encantará ayudarte si me dices qué hacer.

Annie se llevó la mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

Rosalie se rió de su asombro fingido.

—Lo disfrutaré. Nunca he tenido un huerto.

—Bueno, bueno, eso 'stá muy bien. Le dices a Emmett que te traiga a primera hora de la mañana y comenzaremos de inmediato. Es algo tarde, me gusta hacerlo a finales de febrero, durante la noche pensaré lo que podríamos plantar asi nos pondremos de inmediato. Más adelante plantaremos cebollas y después algunas remolachas.

—Suena genial. —Sospechaba que las personas de esa edad no comían como deberían y se levantó—. ¿Por qué no preparo un almuerzo ligero? Me están entrando ganas de comer.

—Es una buena idea. Esme volvió de su viaje y me trajo algo de sopa ayer, está en la nevera. Puedes calentarla. No la hace como le enseñé, pero bueno, así es Esme.

Así que los padres de Emmett habían regresado. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, se preguntó cómo explicaría no llevarla a conocerlos.

Rosalie sirvió la sopa en un tazón de porcelana china. Lo acompañó con trozos de pan de maíz que había en una fuente de la encimera. Mientras comían en la mesa de cocina, no pudo recordar disfrutar más una comida. Después de dos semanas de aislamiento, era maravilloso estar con otra persona, especialmente una que no gritara órdenes y la mirara con odio.

Lavó los platos y llevaba un té para Annie a la sala de estar cuando advirtió tres diplomas entre el desorden de pinturas, bailarinas y relojes de pared colgando al lado de la puerta.

—Pertenecen a mis nietos —dijo Annie— pero me los dieron. Saben que siempre me molestó tener que abandonar la escuela en sexto grado, así que cada uno de ellos me trajo su titulo universitario el mismo día que se graduaron. El de arriba es de Emmett.

Rosalie miró el diploma de arriba. Era de la Universidad de Michigan, y declaraba que Emmett Cullen se había licenciado en Ciencias… con la más alta distinción.

_Summa cum laudem._

La mano de Rosalie fue a su garganta. La apretó.

—¿Emmett se graduó _summa cum laudem?_

—Así se dice cuando se hace realmente bien. Creí que tú, al ser profesora, lo sabrías. Mi Emmett siempre fue muy listo.

—Él… —Tragó y lucho por seguir hablando a pesar del rugido que sonaba en sus oídos—. ¿En qué se licenció?

—¿No te lo dijo? La mayoría de los deportistas, cogen las asignaturas fáciles, pero mi Emmett no, no hizo eso. Él obtuvo su titulo en biología. Al chico siempre le gustó el bosque, se pasaba la vida allí metido.

—¿En biología? —Rosalie sintió como si le acabaran de clavar un punzón en el estómago.

Annie entrecerró los ojos.

—Me parece extraño que no lo supieras, Rose Cullen.

—Supongo que nunca surgió el tema. —La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió como si se fuera a desmayar. Giró torpemente, derramando el té caliente sobre su mano y tropezando de vuelta a la cocina.

—¿Rose? ¿Qué sucede?

No podía hablar. Dejó caer la taza en el fregadero. Presionó sus dedos sobre su boca y ahogó una creciente oleada de horror. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? A pesar de todo lo que había tramado, se había dirigido directa al desastre que pretendía evitar y ahora su niño no iba a ser ordinario en absoluto.

Se agarró firmemente al borde del fregadero mientras la dura realidad vencía sus ensueños más optimistas. Sabía que Emmett había asistido a la Universidad de Michigan, pero no había creído que se lo hubiera tomado en serio. Los deportistas iban al mínimo número de asignaturas para pasar inadvertidos y se iban antes de graduarse. Pero que él estuviera licenciado en biología y con honores, en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país tenía tantas brutales ramificaciones, que apenas las podía asimilar.

La inteligencia tendía hacia el término medio. Los hechos la sobrepasaron. La única cualidad que apreciaba en él, su estupidez, no era más que una ilusión, una ilusión que él deliberadamente había mantenido. Al no saberlo, había condenado a su niño a la misma vida de aislamiento y soledad que ella había vivido.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Su precioso niño iba a ser un fenómeno, igual que su madre.

No dejaría que ocurriera. Se moriría antes de permitir que su hijo sufriera lo que ella había sufrido. ¡Se mudaría! Se llevaría el bebé a África, a alguna parte remota de hombres primitivos y alejada de América. Educaría al niño ella misma, para que su precioso pequeño nunca conociera la crueldad de otros niños.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía dejar Dios que ocurriera algo tan cruel?

La voz de Annie penetró en su sufrimiento.

—'se será Emmett. Te dije que vendría por ti.

Ella oyó el portazo de la puerta del coche y el ruido de pasos en el porche delantero.

—_¡Rosalie!_ ¿Dónde estás, maldita sea?

Rosalie salió a la sala de estar.

—¡Tú, _bastardo!_

Él se paró delante de ella con la cara deformada.

—¡Rosalie, ya me lo puedes ir explicando!

—¡Dios mío, _te odio!_

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que yo opino de _ti!_ —Los ojos de Emmett resplandecían de cólera y algo más, que, en ese momento Rosalie no podía creer no haber visto antes, una inteligencia aguda y mordaz.

Quiso tirarse sobre él y arrancar esa inteligencia de sus ojos, hacer agujeritos en su cráneo y extraer por ellos su cerebro. Se suponía que era estúpido! ¡Leía cómics! ¿Cómo podía haberla traicionado así?

Todo su autocontrol se rompía y sabía que tenía que escapar antes de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Con una exclamación de furia, pasó rápidamente por delante de él y regresó corriendo a la cocina, donde salió por la desvencijada puerta trasera.

Cuando comenzó a correr, oyó un rugido de furia que llegaba desde atrás de ella.

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No me hagas correr detrás ti o lo lamentarás!

Ella quería golpear algo. Quería meterse en un profundo agujero y dejar que la tierra la cubriera, cualquier cosa para terminar con el horrible dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Ese bebé, que amaba más de lo que alguna vez había amado nada, iba a ser un fenómeno.

No lo oyó llegar por detrás de ella y se quedó sin aliento cuando la hizo girar bruscamente.

—¡Te dije que te _detuvieras_! —gritó.

—¡Lo has arruinado _todo_! —gritó ella en respuesta.

—¿Yo? —Su cara estaba pálida de furia—. ¡Eres una maldita _mentirosa__!_ ¡Eres mayor! ¡Una jodida mujer mayor!

—¡_Nunca _te perdonaré por esto! —Apretó la mano en un puño y lo golpeó en el pecho tan duro que le dolió el brazo.

Él gritó con furia. La agarró por ambos brazos, pero estaba tan envuelta en su cólera que no pudo coartarla. Este hombre había dañado a su niño y ella, que nunca había golpeado a otra persona, quería su sangre.

Perdió el control. Lo pateó y araño y trató de hacerle daño de cualquier forma que podía.

—¡Detente ahora mismo! _¡Basta! —_Su bramido hizo temblar las mismas copas de los árboles. Otra vez trató de refrenarla, pero ella hundió los dientes en la parte superior de su brazo.

—¡Ay! —Sus ojos se abrieron más por el ultraje—. ¡Maldita sea, me has mordido!

La violencia sentaba bien. Ella levantó la rodilla para darle un golpe en la ingle pero sus pies perdieron apoyo.

—Oh, no, no lo harás…

Él cayó con ella, amortiguando la caída con su cuerpo, luego se retorció para sujetarla contra la tierra.

Ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero él era un hombre que hacía eso para ganarse la vida y ni siquiera estaba afectado. Estaba, sin embargo, enfurecido cuando la inmovilizó.

—Detente ahora mismo, ¿me oyes? ¡Estás actuando como una loca! ¡_E__stás chiflada!_ Me mentiste, me engañaste y ahora tratas de _matarme,_ sin mencionar que lo que estás haciendo no puede ser bueno para ese bebé. Te juro por Dios que voy a encerrarte en un manicomio donde te tendrán hasta la cejas de _Toracina_.

Le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas que no quería derramar, pero no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

—Lo has echado todo a perder.

—¿Yo? —Él se picó por la ofensa—. No soy yo el que está actuando como un lunático.

—¡Yo nunca dije eso y no me maldigas!

—¡Tienes veintiocho! _¡Veintiocho!_ ¿Tenías pensado mencionármelo alguna vez?

—¿Y cuándo se suponía que debía mencionarlo? ¿Cuándo irrumpiste en mi aula o cuándo me gritabas por teléfono? ¿O quizá cuando me insultabas en el avión? ¿O tal vez te lo debería haber dicho después de que me encerrases en tu casa? ¿En cual de esos momentos?

—No intentes escabullirte. Sabías que era importante para mí y deliberadamente me lo ocultaste.

—¿Deliberadamente? Fíjate, una palabra difícil para un deportista tonto. ¿Crees que es bonito hacerte pasar por un tonto estúpido y hacer que todo el mundo piense que eres tonto redomado? ¿Esa es tu idea de pasarlo bien?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella le escupió las palabras.

—Universidad de Michigan. _Summa cum lauden._

—Ah, eso. —Parte de la tensión abandonó su cuerpo y su peso se aligeró.

—Dios mío, te odio —murmuró ella—. Habría sido lo mismo ir a un banco de semen.

—Que es exactamente donde deberías haber ido desde el principio.

A pesar de sus palabras, ya no sonaba tan enojado, pero a ella se le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Sabía que tenía que preguntarle, incluso aunque temiera oír la respuesta y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza.

—¿Qué coeficiente tienes?

—No tengo ni idea. A diferencia de ti, no lo llevo tatuado en la frente. —Él rodó a un lado, lo que le permitió levantarse con dificultad.

—Y tu SAT. ¿Cuánto fue?

—No lo recuerdo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada amargada.

—Eres un mentiroso. Todo el mundo recuerda su SAT.

Él se sacudió algunas hojas mojadas de sus pantalones vaqueros mientras se levantaba.

—¡Dímelo, maldita sea!

—No tengo por que decirte nada. —Sonaba molesto, aunque no particularmente peligroso.

Eso no la calmo. En cambio la hizo sentir cerca de tener un ataque de histeria.

—¡O me lo dices ahora mismo o te juro por Dios que te voy a asesinar! ¡Meteré cristal en polvo en tu comida! ¡Te apuñalaré con un cuchillo de carnicero mientras duermes! ¡Esperaré a que estés en la ducha y te echaré dentro un secador! ¡Te golpearé la cabeza con un bate de béisbol cualquier noche cuando atravieses la puerta!

Él dejó de sacudirse los vaqueros y miró con lo que parecía ser más curiosidad que aprensión. El saber que la estaba haciendo parecer todavía más irracional todavía, la inflamaba.

—¡Dímelo!

—Eres una mujer sedienta de sangre. —Parecía débilmente aturdido cuando negó con la cabeza—. Eso del secador…, necesitarías un cable extensible o algo por el estilo para llegar a la ducha. O tal vez no pensabas enchufarlo.

Ella rechinó los dientes, sintiéndose totalmente estúpida.

—Si no estuviese enchufado, no te electrocutaría, ¿no?

—Cierto.

Ella aspiró profundamente y trató de serenarse.

—Dime tu SAT. Me lo debes.

Él se encogió de hombros y se agachó para recoger sus gafas.

—Sobre mil cuatrocientos o algo así. Creo.

—_¡Mil cuatrocientos! —_Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo, luego salió disparada hacia el bosque. Él era un hipócrita y un fraude, y ella estaba enferma hasta el fondo de su ser. Ni siquiera Royce era tan listo como este hombre.

—Es poco comparado contigo —le dijo él.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a hablarme nunca más.

Se acercó a ella, pero no la tocó.

—Vamos, Rose, sabes que no te he hecho nada tan malo como lo que tú me hiciste a mi. Tu mentira es mucho peor que mi maldita SAT.

Ella se volvió rápidamente hacia él.

—¡No me lo has hecho a mí! Se lo has hecho al bebé, ¿no lo ves? Por tu culpa, este inocente niño va a ser un fenómeno

—Nunca te dije que fuera estúpido. Lo supusiste tú sola.

—¡Dijiste _'sto!_ ¡La primera noche que estuvimos juntos, dijiste _'s__to _dos veces!

Un músculo palpitó en la esquina de su boca.

—Un poco de acento local. No soy un estirado.

—¡Tienes cómics por toda la casa!

—Simplemente cumplía tus expectativas.

Ella se derrumbó. Le dio la espalda, apoyó los brazos contra el tronco del árbol más cercano y descansó la frente contra las muñecas. Recordó todas las humillaciones de su infancia: Los insultos y las crueldades, el horrible aislamiento. Pero no había perdido nunca la dignidad y su bebé tampoco lo haría.

—Voy a llevar al bebé a África —murmuró—. Lejos de la civilización. Yo le enseñaré, así no tendrá que crecer con los demás niños insultándole.

Sintió una mano sobre la espalda que sorprendentemente comenzaba a acariciarla.

—No te dejaré hacerle eso al niño, Rose.

—Lo harás en cuanto veas que la niña es un fenómeno.

—No va a ser un fenómeno. ¿Así es como te veía tu padre?

Se quedó paralizada. Se apartó de él y buscó en el bolsillo de su impermeable un kleenex. Se dio tiempo mientras se sonaba y se limpiaba los ojos, recobrando el autocontrol. ¿Cómo podía haber sufrido una crisis nerviosa de ese calibre? No era raro que él pensara que estaba chiflada.

Se sonó por última vez.

—Siento haber causado una escena tan atroz. No sé lo que me sucedió. Nunca había golpeado a nadie en mi vida.

—Pero sienta bien, ¿no es cierto? —Él sonrió ampliamente, y para su asombro, se le marcó repentinamente un hoyuelo en su mejilla. Se quedó estupefacta, lo miró un largo rato antes de poder pensar coherentemente

—La violencia no soluciona nada y te podía haber hecho daño.

—No estoy tratando de provocarte otra vez, Rose, pero tienes tan poca fuerza que no conseguiste lastimarme. —La tomó del brazo y la guió hacia la casa.

—Es por mi culpa. Es por mi culpa desde el principio. Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por el estereotipo que tiene todo el mundo de los deportistas y los sureños, me habría dado cuenta de tus habilidades mentales.

—Ajá. Háblame de tu padre.

Ella casi tropezó, pero la mano en su codo la sujetó.

—No hay nada que decir. Era contable en una compañía de envases.

—¿Era superdotado?

—Era inteligente. Pero no destacaba.

—Creo que ya sé lo que pasó.

—No tengo ni idea de qué hablas.

—¿Supo que hacer contigo?

Ella se paró.

—Lo hizo lo mejor que supo. No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que tus problemas de niña podrían haber tenido más que ver con la actitud de tu viejo que con el tamaño de tu cerebro?

—No sabes nada.

—Eso no es lo que dice el diploma.

Ella no pudo responder porque habían llegado a la parte trasera de la casa y Annie los esperaba en la puerta de tela metálica. Ella miró a su nieto.

—¿Qué te pasa? No puedes provocar a una mujer encinta de 'sa manera, con toda seguridad provocará que el bebé tenga señales.

—¿Qué? —Él se volvió con beligerancia—. ¿Quién te dijo que 'stá embarazada?

—No te habrías casado con ella si no fuera así. No eres tan sensato.

Rosalie se emocionó.

—Gracias, Annie.

—¡Y tú! —Annie se volvió contra ella—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo? Si te pones así cada vez que Emmett te contrarie, el bebé se estrangulará con el cordón mucho antes que tenga siquiera posibilidad de respirar.

Rosalie pensó explicarle la improbabilidad fisiológica de ese suceso, pero resolvió ahorrarse el trabajo.

—Tendré cuidado.

—La próxima vez que te enloquezca, coge una escopeta.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa, _viejo palo_ —gruñó Emmett—. Ya tiene demasiadas ideas ella sola de lo que puede hacerme.

Annie inclinó la cabeza hacia Rosalie, y pareció que la embargaba la tristeza.

—Escúchame, Rose Cullen. No sé qué sucedió entre Emmett y tú, pero por lo que he visto hace unos minutos no tenéis un matrimonio por amor. Se ha casado contigo y me alegro. Pero te voy a dar un consejo, ten cuidado cuando te encuentres con Esme y Carlisle Cullen, y asegúrate que nunca se enteren. No tiene la mente tan abierta como yo y si sospechan que has obligado a su niño te pondrán de rodillas, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

Rosalie tragó saliva e inclinó la cabeza.

—Bien. —Anne se volvió hacia Emmett. La tristeza se desvaneció y sus viejos ojos brillaron astutos—. 'stoy asombrada de que con una gripe tan grave, Rose haya tenido fuerzas para subir la montaña.

Emmett maldijo suavemente. Rosalie clavó los ojos en Annie.

—¿Qué? No tengo gripe.

Emmett la agarró del brazo y comenzó a empujarla.

—Vamos, Rosalie, vamos a casa.

—¡Espera un momento! Quiero saber lo que quiso decir.

Emmett rodeó la casa, pero aún así ella oyó la voz cascada de Annie.

—Acuérdate de que se puede retorcer el cordón, Rose Cullen, porque creo que Emmett está a punto de contrariarte otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>para compensar lo desaparecido dos capitulos <strong>

**pekelittrell**


End file.
